Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Anomaly
by Kurotsuki Koyo
Summary: The rewrite of the rewrite of G00! Gundam Meisters Setsuna F. Seiei and Souji Shirotsuki faces their past and the present as they attempt to rid the world of all warfare. New paths open up for the Meisters, but none of them are easy to overcome. R&R
1. New Celestial Being

**WHAT IT BEEEE? First of all, I hope none of you knew this was coming. To be honest, I wasn't very satisfied with the recent entries because they seemed like copies of the real thing with OCs thrown in. I wasn't satisfied with my grammar and vocabulary issues either. That's why I've decided to mix it up a bit. A whole lot has changed. At first, I didn't mean to change a lot. Then stuff happened and now here it is. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

**CH. 1 New Celestial Being**

_2301 A.D. Republic of Krugis_

"_This battle is a holy war offered up to God._" The voice of Ali-Al Saachez rang in all of her servants' ears. The children who fought for him in the name of 'God' ran through the ruined buildings of Krugis, using small machine guns to fight the giant Anf machines attacking their homeland. And as you can imagine, it was a very futile attempt.

Two kids attempted to take down an Anf with their machine guns. The gigantic machine turned around and looked down at the kids as if mocking them. One cannon blast left a splash of red to color the dirt brown remains of Krugis.

More bodies were piled across the terrible wasteland. Bodies of young children, with not an adult in sight. These children were brainwashed with the mindset of fighting in the name of God, not knowing they were serving under a fight-crazed freak.

Three young kids in particular sprinted towards a wall, diving as an Anf fired a blast from it's cannon. Sweat poured down their foreheads as they realized that they had escaped the grasp of death.

A boy with black hair wearing a brown, tattered cloak breathed heavily. It was too much. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Soran! We need to get out of here!" He cried.

The brown-haired boy known as Soran had similar thoughts. But he knew that trying to escape this wasteland was like trying to escape Hell. And five purgatorial guards wouldn't let them pass easily.

The other person with them was a girl with flowing brown hair, wearing a same-colored dress. She probably would've been a lovely young woman if it weren't for the chaos that erupted within their homeland.

"Don't worry Emir." She calmed her friend. "God will protect us."

"There's no such being as God, Amina." Soran flatly stated.

"Don't be so hasty in saying that." Amina attempted to convince her friend.

Suddenly, an Anf's eye flashed in front of them. They gasped and immediately ran to the other side of the wall. Their wall of protection was easily obliterated by a cannon blast, causing them to run towards another hiding spot.

A boy hid inside the building they were about to hide in. He had slightly longer brown hair than Soran. He gasped as he saw them. "What? Get outta here! This place is for me only!"

"Sepehr!" Emir cried.

The boy immediately noticed Amina. "Amina! You can stay!"

"What? You'll let me stay, but you'll leave Emir and Soran to die?" She gasped.

Sepehr had a crush on Amina for a while, but didn't know how to approach her because she always hung around with her two guy friends. He had always said to himself that he'd protect her in times of danger, but he could never admit he was a coward.

A blast rocked the building. Soran cursed under his breath and sprinted outside to the Anf attacking them and threw a grenade at it's face! It made impact, exploding and knocking down the Anf!

"He did it!" Emir exclaimed.

But the grenade couldn't deal significant damage. It quickly got up and aimed it's cannon at a frozen Soran.

"Soran!" Amina screamed, pushing him out of the way as the Anf fired it's cannon! Her shriek got louder as the blast grazed her ankle and destroyed the building Sepehr was hiding in!

Emir immediately took action, throwing another grenade at that Anf, knocking it down again. Amina howled in pain as the wound on her ankle deepened, with a small puddle of blood forming.

"HELLLPPPP!" She shrieked to her two friends. "Help me, you guys!"

"I-" Soran's eyes widened. Another Anf was coming their way and they had no time to pick her up and run away.

"Please help me!" She begged her two friends.

"Soran! We need to get out of here!" Emir shouted, gripping his friend's wrist. Soran was frozen in place, not knowing what to do. He couldn't decide, as Emir dragged him away while Amina screamed for them.

The two were at the end of the rope. They has ran straight into an Anf, staring down at them with malicious intent.

They couldn't move. The machine pointed it's cannon straight at them.

Suddenly, a beam from the sky struck right through it's head, causing it to explode! Several more beams rained from on high, destroying every other machine in the town!

The two looked up into the sky to see an amazing sight. A gray-colored mobile suit floated in the sky, with huge amounts of green particles being emitted from it's back. The particles emitted flowed together into the shape of two wings.

It looked down at them, as if it were the saviour of mankind.

And Emir and Soran stared back in awe.

"Amazing..."

* * *

><p><em>2307 A.D. Ptolemaios<em>

Souji Shirotsuki zipped up his red jumpsuit within Celestial Being's main ship, the Ptolemaios. He gave a large sigh, weighted down by the pressure of the actions to come.

He glanced at the mirror attached to his locker. He had neck-length black hair and light brown skin, courtesy of his experiences in Krugis. He was actually very clean compared to the kids in the KPSA in Krugis, because he was a bit of a coward compared to most.

Souji had matured from then. Now, he was a Gundam Meister. An organization dedicated to ending all war.

He shuddered. No surprise. Today, they were about to become Earth's greatest enemy.

"You okay?"

He blinked and turned around. A young man with long brown hair and pale skin wearing a green jumpsuit patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We're all in this together."

"Lockon Stratos..." Souji sighed, more with relief than worry. Lockon was like the big brother of the two youngest male Meisters and so he took care of them when the others ignored them. He said that they were much easier to deal with than his true younger brother.

"I'll be protecting you guys from the rear, so take care of things okay?" Lockon gave him a thumbs-up. "You excited about going back to Earth."

Souji nodded. "Yeah. I'm very excited about all this."

"Don't let it get to your head." A man with dark brown hair and a bronze jumpsuit walked in. "You'll easily get killed."

"Uh..." Souji frowned.

"Come on, Origen Admantus!" Lockon said. "Aren't you excited at the very least?"

"Of course I am." He responded flatly. "But I'm not so excited as to get myself killed on the first mission. A Gundam Meister needs to be calm and collected at times like theses."

"Now now. We all have the same goal, so there's no need for conflict." A young man with long green brown hair wearing an orange jumpsuit walked in as well.

"Allelujah Haptism." Origen stated his name. "You still have a long way to go."

Allelujah frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are still too inexperienced." Now a pale-skinned purple-haired young man walked inside, wearing a purple jumpsuit. "Your skills at piloting the Gundam is sub-par at best. I don't know why you're a Gundam Meister."

"What did you say?" Allelujah glared at him.

"Stop getting people so pissed off at you, Tieria!" A girl walked into the guys locker room, surprising all of them. She had long brown hair, wearing a turquoise jumpsuit. "Geez, all you guys need to cheer up!"

"Rachel Apokata, it's not us." Tieria replied. "You're just too crazy."

"What? Come on! I'll take you on!" Rachel jumped at the purple-haired Meister, but forgot that there was no gravity in space and ended up floating away. "NOOOOO!"

"Idiot." Tieria turned away. Origen did the same.

"But you can always count on Rachel to lighten the mood." Lockon smiled.

"Really." Allelujah agreed.

"The mission will begin shortly." Entering the room was the final Gundam Meister. He had dark brown skin with even darker hair, wearing a blue jumpsuit. "Lockon Stratos, Souji Shirotsuki. Prepare for launch."

"We know. We know." Souji nodded. "Let's do it, Setsuna."

* * *

><p><em>AEU Orbital Elevator, AEU Military Testing Ground<em>

Near the AEU's Orbital Elevator, the Military Testing Ground was very busy. It was a rather prideful day for them, as they were unveiling their new advanced mobile suit. Several spectators sat at the bleachers, amazed at what they were seeing.

Within a model city, several turrets with target boards attached above them sat at ready. Suddenly, a turquoise mobile suit that looked like some skinny airplane-like humanoid flew through the air, causing them to fire rapidly at it!

It easily dodged all the bullets and fired electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds from it's linear rifle. They all hit their mark, disabling all the turrets in front of it.

It landed on the ground, spotting three more turrets. It quickly blocked it's bullets by rotating it's defense rod to great speeds on it's elbow, then quickly fired at the remaining turrets in the sky.

The crowd gasped in amazement. It was definitely a top-quality mobile suit.

A young man stood at the top of the bleachers with binoculars, frowning. "That Patrick. He's such a showoff." The young man had dark green hair wearing a black suit and gray slacks.

"Are you jealous?" Another young man smiled at his friend. He had black hair, wearing the same clothes as his friend.

"Chip Franklin, Dale Bash." One other young man patted his two friends on his head. He had neck-length blue hair wearing a gray blazer and black slacks. "Why are you two worked up over some guy?"

"Lieutenant Peter Loewen!" The two saluted their superior. "We didn't realize you were here!"

"Of course I am." Peter sat down on the empty seat in front of him. "I wanted to see the mobile suit that will eventually replace our Hellion after all."

"I don't get it, Lietenant." Chip sighed. "You're a much better pilot than that bastard Colasour. Why aren't you getting all the glory?"

"War isn't about being a hero." Peter replied. "And I'm much more of a reserved guy anyway. Don't doubt Colasour's abilities though. He's definitely better than some pilots here."

"I suppose." Dale replied. "Still, it's kind of sad to let go of the Hellion. We had some great times with those mobile suits."

"I know." Peter said with a sad smile. "I know."

Suddenly, someone bumped into him. He blinked and turned to see a young woman with chocolate brown skin and flowing brown hair, wearing a black suit and gray slacks. "Oh I'm sorry..."

"No, I apologize." She turned and bowed, though she flashed a small smile at them.

As she left, Dale whistled. "Whoa. That woman sure is a beauty."

"Young woman, probably." Peter said. "She looks like she's in her late teens."

"Damn." Chip grimaced.

Dale snorted.

"But did you notice?" Peter looked at her departing figure. "She's wearing a pin with the insignia of the Union on it. And that was a soldier's pin too."

"The Union?" Dale gasped. "What's their army doing here?"

"Probably to scout any new enemies." Chip replied. "Plus, the Enact's heavily based off their Flag mobile suit, so they probably think we plagurized them."

Peter sighed. "What's this world coming to?"

Meanwhile, a young man sat at one of the bleachers, staring at the Enact as it continued to show off in the sky. Unlike the other spectators, he had a more amused look than surprised.

"Mobile suit Enact, the AEU's first solar energy-powered mobile suit." Billy Katagiri murmured as he looked on at the suit.

"It's definitely... interesting, don't you think?"

Billy turned around. A blond-haired young man wearing a black suit walked down towards Billy, with the same chocolate-colored young woman at his side. "I guess."

Billy snorted. "What's this? The Union's ace coming to check up on potential enemy forces along with his girlfriend?"

"Of course not." The blond replied. "This is Amina Halabi, an Ensign mobile suit pilot for MSWAD. Though she hasn't been in any real battles, she's definitely a genius when it comes to simulations."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Katagiri." She bowed. "I've heard a lot about you from Lieutenant Graham Aker."

"I'm sure they're all... positive?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Sure it is." They both took a seat next to him.

"The AEU's falling behind on the orbital elevator development race." Graham said, observing the Enact. "At the very least, they'd like to show their competitive spirit by developing new mobile suits."

"It looks just like the Union Flag though." Amina said. "In fact... it's an exact copy!"

"Not exactly." Billy said. "It looks a little... how should I say? Plumper?"

"**_Hey you! Over there!_**"

The three blinked. The Enact's pilot slipped out of his cockpit and yelled at them. "What did you say? HUH?"

Billy could hardly contain his laughter, and Amina giggled.

Graham raised an eyebrow. "At least the hearing system's good."

The pilot blinked as he glanced at Amina. "Ohohoho! What a cutie! HEY GIRL! YOU WANNA GO ON A DATE SOMETIME?"

"Patrick's making a fool of himself." Dale grinned. "What a joke."

"Hey hey." Peter frowned. "That's a Union soldier making fun of our mobile suit. Show some European pride, soldiers."

"Uh... yes sir."

The spectators laughed at Patrick's 'humor.'

Meanwhile, two mobile suits were dropping from the sky next to the orbital elevator.

The faster one was a white, rather naked mobile suit with a blue torso extended to it's shoulders with white trim. Unlike the Exia, it also had blue skirt and knee armor.

The other one behind it was slightly more naked, with a red torso and shoe trim. Yet, a big red airplane-looking Subflight Lifter was attached to it's back for improved flight abilities to make up for it's nakedness.

Both had an interesting generator attached to their backs. They both emitted a green particle that, from a distance, made them look like falling stars from space.

"_Lockon's already in position, Soran._" Souji said, then gasped as he realized he had just said Setsuna's name. "_Whoops._"

"_My name is not Soran, Souji Shirotsuki._" Setsuna stated. _"I am Setsuna F. Seiei, Gundam Meister of Celestial Being._"

"_I know. Sorry._" Souji sighed. Soran was no longer the frightened, unconfident boy he was in the past. But he had gained a colder personality instead, making it harder for him to approach his old friend.

"_Exusia, destination confirmed._" Setsuna said with a monotone voice. "_GN Particles will be deactivated at arrival point._"

"Showtime..." Souji murmured. _"Gundam Alauda, arriving at destination point._"

At the Training Ground's security station, one soldier's computer began to beep. He pressed a button and gasped as he saw two unknown mobile suits falling towards the Ground. "Captain, two unknown mobile weapons approaching."

"What?" The captain immediately got up, prompting the other soldiers to quickly locate the mobile suit. "Which unit is it from? The Union? Human Reform League?"

Another soldier gasped. "There's no response on our radar! It's been jammed!"

"Use the camera then!"

The small camera outside of the station focused in on the mobile suit at high rez. They all gasped in surprise, horror, and wonderment at the unknown mobile suits.

"_An unknown?" _Patrick frowned as the station communicated to him. "_But why now- ACK!_" He cringed as his communication got jammed.

The spectators were equally shocked at seeing the two falling lights. It was a beautiful sight, but some were more concerned if it was an enemy.

"A mobile suit?" Billy frowned upon seeing it. "I didn't know they had a weapon like that?"

"That weapon..." Amina gasped, sparking the attention of the two men. "I've seen those mobile suits before..."

"You have? Where?"

A flashback surged through Amina's memory, of being left behind by Soran and Emir. Then that mobile suit appeared, glowing in that radiant green light. It was her saviour. And now it flew in the form of two different colored mobile suits, with that same light.

"My childhood... Krugis..." Amina could barely say anything.

"What did you say?" Graham asked.

They couldn't get any farther on their conversation. The two mobile suits have landed and turned to face the Enact.

"_Whoa. That's definitely a Flag copy._" Souji remarked.

Setsuna stayed silent.

"The hell are those things?" Chip frowned. "I've never seen those mobile weapons before."

"Neither have I." Dale said. "You think they're friend or foe?"

"Judging by the way they're staring at the Enact, I'd have to say the latter." Peter said. "This doesn't look good for Patrick."

"What should we do, sir?"

"Let's observe for now." Peter commanded. "We'll strike later."

One of the men in front took out his cellphone. "Enact! Can you come in Enact! Patrick! Dammit! It's not connecting!"

"What happened to the communications?" Graham asked.

"That mobile suit..." Amina muttered. "It can do things other mobile suits cannot."

A man walked down the steps. "Everyone! You've been advised to leave the area immediately!" Several men jumped out of their seats and started for the exit except for a few.

"They don't know who's mobile suit that is, huh?" Peter murmured. "This just makes the situation more confusing."

No one noticed as Patrick slipped back into the Enact's cockpit, turning the mobile suit on. "_Hey hey. Who are you working for? The Union? The Human Reform League? Either way, you've just stepped into enemy territory. And I'm not gonna let you go that easily!_"

"Whoa." Souji raised an eyebrow. "Didn't expect the AEU to be so brave."

"That Colasour's gonna die." Dale turned around in shame. "I hate the guy, but I can't bare to watch!"

"You think he'll die, chief?" Chip asked.

"Like I said before, we can't be certain of anything." Peter replied. "Though... I have bad feelings about this.

"Patrick, what's he doing?" One of the AEU guys snapped. "Doesn't he realized how much it cost to make that suit?"

"Actually, this might be a good thing. Seeing as Patrick is the AEU's ace." Another man grinned. "If he succeeds in defeating them, the Enact's value will go up."

"_You bastards._" Patrick said smugly. "_Do you have any idea who I am? I'm AEU's Patrick Colasour! I'm the special expert in battle simulations! I won't let you guys show otherwise!_"

"Conceited, much?" Souji said.

The Enact's forearm opened up, and it drew a stick with a needle attached: a sonic blade. The sonic blade began to rotate at extreme speeds, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain.

"Idiot!" Dale yelled.

"Aghhh!" Chip screamed.

"The Enact's definitely a top-of-the-line mobile suit." Peter said, unfazed by the rotating blade. "But those mobile suits are standing still. It's as if they aren't frightened at all by the Enact."

"_Take this!_" Patrick roared charging towards the blue mobile suit!

"_Exusia, eliminating target,_" was Setsuna's reply.

Exusia eyes flashed. The Enact attempted to stab Exusia with it's sonic blade, but it drew a silver sword from it's left arm and sliced the Enact's arm off! It's arm fell to the ground with a thud.

"What the-" Graham exclaimed.

Amina gasped.

"Damn." Peter whistled.

And all the other spectators were silent, except for the sound of their mouths dropping wide.

"_Very efficient, Setsuna._" Souji nodded approvingly. "_I'm sure Tieria would be proud._"

_"Why you...!_" Patrick growled. "_You just don't get it, do you?_"

The Enact immediately fired a bullet from it's linear rifle, which Exusia dodged easily by twisting. The strange mobile suit quickly drew a beam saber from behind it's shoulder, slicing off the Enact's rifle!

"I'M-"

Exusia sliced off it's right arm with it's GN Claymore.

"-SPECIAL-"

Exusia sliced off it's head with it's GN Beam Saber.

"-FAMOUS-"

Then the mobile suit returned it's beam saber and claymore back to it's resting sheaths.

"-SIMULATIONS EXPERT!"

The Enact fell to the ground with a thud.

And the spectators couldn't move. They were all too shocked. Some were frightened that the unknowns would attack them if they had made one small step.

Graham apparently wasn't as he snatched a spectator's binoculars. He looked through them right at the unknowns, hoping for some sort of identification. He found his mark right on the forehead. "Gun...dam...? Is that the name of the mobile suit?"

"It's called Gundam?" Amina repeated.

"That thing sure is a beast." Peter said. "It took the Enact down in less than ten seconds."

"Should we consider it an enemy?" Dale asked.

"Now we should." Peter responded. "It just destroyed our mobile suit. Come on guys, let's grab our Hellions and go raise hell!"

"Yes sir!"

_"Good job, Setsuna._" Souji communicated. "_We sure gave a lasting impression on the AEU._"

"_Exusia and Alauda, first phase complete._" Setsuna reported. _"Moving on to the second phase._"

Light began to emit from the generators attached to the mobile suits' backs. The generators itself began to rotate, causing them to fly into the air.

"That light's causing them to fly." Amina observed. "So that's how the mobile suit from before was able to stay in the air without propulsion."

"Bastard! Where did you go?"

They looked down to see Patrick jump out of the remains of the Enact. "You bastard! I'll get you for this!"

"He let the pilot live?" Amina asked.

"I see..." Graham frowned. "Although they destroyed the new mobile suit, they spared the pilot. But the mobile suit purposely targeted that mobile suit, despite it before a top-secret AEU project. Should that be taken as some sort of warning? If that's so, the AEU won't take this lightly."

The sirens began to blare. Several mass-produced AEU mobile suits known as the Hellion rolled out of the warehouses and flew to the air in jet form. Target: Gundam.

* * *

><p><em>Command Room, Ptolemaios<em>

"Units loaded, mission mode at ready. Exusia and Alauda have completed the first phase within the alloted time." The brown-haired girl wearing a white spacesuit said as she typed into the computer. Her name is Christina Sierra. "Now entering the second phase."

"Setsuna's doing things perfectly, as usual." Lasse Aeon said at the front of the command room. He had light brown skin and black hair. "He didn't even need Souji's help."

"If he did need help with one mobile suit, then he wouldn't be qualified to be in Celestial Being." Lichtendahl Tsery said next to him. He had white skin with light brown hair.

"Don't talk during the mission!" Christina snapped. "We're entering the third phase."

"Don't be so rigid, Christina." A woman entered the room. She had long dark brown hair with creamy pale skin. She is Celestial Being's tactical forecaster, Sumeragi Li Noriega. "It's Celestial Being's first performance, so let's go all out!"

Christina gasped upon realization. "EHHH? You're drinking alcohol?"

"Seriously?" Lichty was equally surprised.

"It's all right!" Sumeragi protested. "I'm just the strategist. The rest is up to you guys." She took a big swig of her drink.

The girl facing opposite of Christina typed away at her computer, ignoring what they were doing. She had long pink hair and a blank stare on her face. Name: Feldt Grace.

"Container loading complete." She stated. "Kyrios is entering the catapult deck. Adunai will follow."

The containers surrounding the Ptolemaios stopped rotating. Within the center of the ship, a single aircraft was being sent down by a platform. It was an orange colored jet with black and white trim.

"This is it Hallelujah. This is what you've been waiting for." Allelujah spoke to himself inside Kyrios. He smiled sadly as he put his helmet on. "I'm sort of sad though."

"Kyrios has arrived at the catapult deck." Feldt reported. "Fixing catapult energy to 520. Kyrios has entered linear field. Preparations complete. The timing is up to you."

"I have control." Allelujah responded. "Kyrios, Allelujah Haptism, commencing intervention."

He pressed the button on Kyrios's main control stick, thrusting Kyrios forward on the catapult. It launched itself out with a burst of GN particles from it's back boosters.

"Continuing with Adunai." Feldt said. "Entering catapult."

The next unit to come down was not one jet, but three. Each was colored bronze, and each also had a black streak right down the middle.

Origen sighed. "Am I a hypocrite, to scold others when they are worried, yet I am worried myself? Well, that doesn't matter anymore."

"Catapult energy stable." Feldt said. "The Adunai Flyer has entered the linear field. The timing is transferred to you."

"Adunai, Origen Admantus, beginning operation!"

The Adunai Flyer immediately zoomed out of Ptolemaios. It was soon followed after by two other units: It's Leg Flyer and Chest Flyer.

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League Orbital Elevator, Heaven's Pillar<em>

The orbital elevator is a huge elevator that extends from Earth to space. The reason for this elevator was to provide transportation to the two areas, as well as transporting solar energy to the entire world.

Each nation had their own elevator. Heaven's Pillar was the Human Reform League's orbital elevator, and today was a special day for them.

"Reporting from the Orbital Elevator, Heaven's Pillar." The newswoman reported. "This self-sufficient station is now holding a party to commemorate it's tenth anniversary. The party is being held inside the elevator, with attendance including ambassadors, military men..."

"Would you like a drink?" A waiter asked the young woman in front of him.

She turned around. She had two long braids with chinese hats on each bob. She had creamy white skin, wearing a purple chinese dress. Her name is Wang Liu Mei.

The man blushed, thinking she was beautiful.

She smiled. "Yes please."

Liu Mei floated towards him and took the cup with the straw and giggled. "Having your face turn red isn't very manly, you know."

"Ah..." He turned away, embarrassed.

She giggled again and floated away, taking a sip of her drink.

"Wang Liu Mei?"

She blinked and turned around to see a strange-looking young man floating towards her. He had long blond hair and wore strange clothes: a white tight tank top with yellow trim. Same with his pants.

"Hmmm?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "What is someone from Team Trinity doing here?"

"I came to watch the show." He winked at her. "And please call me Gabriel, Ms. Liu Mei."

"Trying to flirt with me will get you nowhere, Gabriel." She turned away from them.

Suddenly, another young man floated towards her. He had short, brown hair with a braid wearing a blue, male chinese dress. He is Liu Mei's loyal servant, Hong Long.

"It is time, my lady." He said.

Her eyes widened. "It's finally beginning. Celestial Being's..."

"...Gundam Meisters..." Gabriel finished.

* * *

><p>Back at the bottom of the AEU's orbital elevator, a battle was occuring in the sky. Alauda and Exusia were both engaged in combat against six AEU Hellions, who were firing a storm of bullets at them.<p>

They dodged the storm easily by moving out of the way. The Hellions were persistant, turning around and firing again.

"_These guys are good_." Peter murmured inside of a Hellion. "_The mobility of their mobile suits is superb._"

Setsuna scoffed. Exusia's GN Claymore attached to it's left arm arose, revealing a GN Vulcan. It fired continuously, with each bullet missing. One Hellion took that as a weakness and attempted to charge at Exusia, but the pilot screamed in horror as the mobile suit sliced right through him!

Another Hellion flew behind Exusia and attempted to fire a surprise attack. Suddenly, his Hellion was sliced in half and exploded! Behind it, Alauda floated in the air with a double-bladed beam saber in it's hand.

"_Don't count me out._" Souji said. "_I'm just as good as Setsuna._"

"_Sir, what should we do?_" Chip cried.

"_Reinforcements are arriving._" Peter calmly said. "_Be patient and defend yourself._"

Peter turned off the communications and barely dodged a blast from Exusia's GN Vulcan. "Still, these mobile suits are very frightening to do battle with. I'm not sure if I'll make it out alive."

Another explosion occured. The third Hellion unit was destroyed by Alauda's GN Machine Guns on it's Subflight Lifter.

"Got him." Souji murmured. "Still, it's strange that they're so low on number. You'd think-"

His thoughts were cut off as a rain of bullets fell upon the mobile suits. Souji and Setsuna both dodged in time.

"_Just as I thought_." Setsuna said. "_The AEU has installed hangers within their Orbital Elevator_."

"Tch! Reinforcements!" Souji yelled, firing it's machine guns! Each blast missed as each split into groups, assaulting the mobile suits!

"_Hah! Let's do this!_" Dale roared, flying towards the red mobile suit!

"_Dale_!" Peter gasped. "_Don't underestimate them now that we have help! They're still very powerful_!"

Back on the ground, a white mobile suit that looked very similar to the other Gundams laid hidden behind some rocks. It had dark green armor covering most of it's body, blending in with the small patches of green grass on the rocks.

Inside of the mobile suit was Lockon and an orange ball called Haro. Haro was a special program, designed for the purpose of protecting the user as he sniped down the targets. It could talk too!

"_Lockon! Reinforcements approaching! Reinforcements approaching_!" Haro exclaimed.

Lockon chuckled. "That's just like Setsuna, to get in over his head. I doubt Souji will do anything to stop him from doing something rash."

He sat up and took the aiming system attached to the top of the cockpit. He leveled it with the appearance of a sniper aiming at a target with a sniper rifle.

"Let's do this, Haro!" Lockon grinned. "Gundam Dynames and Lockon Stratos's first battle!"

Exusia dodged other blasts from the Hellions' linear rifle, but the overwhelming firepower stopped it from attacking. Meanwhile, Alauda attempted to get attacks in, but the Hellions kept dodging and attacking.

"_This is bad Setsuna_!" Souji cried. "_I can't fight back_!"

"_Tch_!" Setsuna grimaced, firing the Exusia's shoulder-mounted GN Machine Cannons. The attacks were powerful, but the Hellions still dodged.

"_There's only two of them! As long as we swarm them, we can take them out_!" Dale yelled confidently. "_Attack_!"

He was cut off. A beam from the ground pierced a cloud and struck through his Hellion, killing him!

"_Dale_!" Peter and Chip cried.

"_Where did it attack from_?" A soldier cried. He too was cut off, as another beam struck right through his mobile suit!

"_Lockon_?" Setsuna announced.

"_It's about time_!" Souji exclaimed.

Dynames held a huge sniper rifle in it's hand, targeting the Hellions flying the sky. It's 'V'-shaped emblem lowered to cover it's eyes, revealing a circular scope on it's forehead. It calmly laid on the ground, firing the enemies as they attempted to figure out who was attacking them.

"Dynames, sniping the targets!" Lockon yelled, firing more beams from Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle. They were very accurate and precise, destroying three other Hellions!

Peter clenched his teeth. "_We need to retreat_!"

"_What_?" Chip gasped. "_But what about revenge for Dale_?"

"_We can't defeat them in our current state_!" Peter yelled. "_We have to get outta here_!"

"_Urghh... yes sir..._" Chip muttered.

The two Hellions flew away at full speeds, with two other Hellions following. That unfortunate pair was met by Alauda and Exusia, who blocked their way. Exusia quickly sliced through one with it's GN Claymore as Alauda slashed through the other with it's double-bladed GN Beam Saber.

Exia's eyes flashed. "_Second phase..._"

Dynames's emblem arose, with it's eyes flashing as well. "_...complete..._"

Alauda's eyes flashed last. "_Now it's up to those guys..._"

* * *

><p>Back at the AEU's Training Ground parking lot, Graham, Billy, and Amina sat inside the former's van.<p>

Billy turned to Graham. "You think those mobile suits attacked the AEU in order to warn them?"

He nodded. "The AEU's trying to show the world they have more military strength than what they can have. This is probably a warning to the government."

"How do you figure that?"

"You should ask the Gundam pilots." Graham replied with a smile. "Still, I don't think the AEU will take this lying down. What do you make of all this, Ensign Halabi."

Amina was staring out the window in search of the Gundams, but no such luck. "I don't know either. But now that I think about it, those two Gundams were different than the ones I encountered as a child."

"Really?"

She turned to her superior. "The first one I saw had an overflowing green aura enveloping it. Those two had the same light, but not as much as the previous."

"Hmmm...?" Billy didn't know what to think, so he responded with this. "I wonder what the future has in store for us now."

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Orbiting Satellite Station<em>

In space, each orbital elevator had it's own station. These stations were connected by a chain of satellites, although they didn't serve much purpose. They were for military purposes only.

Inside of the station, a soldier frowned as a few pop-ups appeared on his screen. "Another sensor went off. There's a lot of debris floating around huh?"

"At least they aren't as big as they usually are." The soldier next to him said.

"I'm sure some debris from an old satellite got ripped out."

"Make sure we're on high alert." Their captain said, walking behind them. "Don't forget that they're holding a ceremony within Heaven's Pillar."

"Roger."

The soldier then amplified their big screen, and everyone gasped.

"What is that?" The captain exclaimed.

"I'm amplifying it now." The solider typed a few buttons.

The screen amplified to get closer. Several mobile suits were attempting to break into the satellites! Lightwave shields blocked their path though, putting up a fight against these suits.

"Are those mobile suits?" The captain gasped.

"They're attempting to break through the shields using debris!" The soldier exclaimed. "But they're being buffered by the shield! Do they want to die?"One of the mobile suits exploded! "I knew it!"

"Then they're only at the substructure..." He murmured.

"Are they terrorists, sir?" The soldier asked.

"I'm positive." The captain replied. "Prepare the third airborne team to scramble!"

The alarms went off. Pilots rushed into the mobile suit deck fully clothed, wearing a green baggy suit with a helmet with one eyehole. Three Tieren Space Types awaited the pilots. They were two, rather bulky mobile suits with one red eye.

A man with black hair and light brown skin clenched his teeth as he placed his helmet on. "Dammit. They attack us on the day of the ceremony..."

"Lieutenant Seiryu Yamato!" A soldier quickly floated toward him, with a rather frightened tone. "I've only had a hundred hours of space training-"

"It doesn't matter!" Seiryu barked, hopping into his Tieren. "Stop them no matter what! You'll get a double promotion if you do!"

Within a hallway of the orbital elevator's station, a peculiar old soldier floated through it. His most distinguishing mark was the scar on his left eye. A few more soldiers followed after him, informing him of the situation.

"Hellions, you say?" He muttered. "That AEU... This is what happens when you do your damned arms trading to third-party nations!"

Back at the party room, several uniformed soldiers began to float towards the center hole to leave.

Wang Liu Mei smiled. "Wow. They're leaving in crowds."

"Should we follow?" Hong Long asked.

"Of course not." She replied. "But, Ms. Sumeragi's predictions were right on the nose about this."

Gabriel also stared through the window. "This is Celestial Being's main branch's debut. Just how do they fare, compared to us?"

"_Launching_!" Seiryu announced, flying out of the deck along with two other Tierens. They began flying towards the seven Hellions who were attempting to break through the satellites.

"_Lieutenant! We're the only ones out here_!" The same soldier from before cried.

"_That doesn't matter_!" Seiryu roared at the trainee. "_We need to protect the civilians_!"

The three circled behind the satellite rings and fired the machine guns on the mobile suits' left arms. The Hellions were slightly faster, dodging every bullet. Right above the action, two other Hellions flew toward the station with a missile-filled box.

"_Shit_!" Seiryu gasped. "_They've got missiles_!"

The box opened up, with three missiles launched directly at the station!

"They've secured the route for a direct hit!" The soldier gasped. "We can't intercept!"

The captain gritted his teeth in despair.

Suddenly, three beams shot out from an unknown direction, destroying all three missiles! The impact caused the entire station to quake! The party-goers felt the impact in confusion.

"What just happened?" A civilian asked.

Wang Liu Mei closed her eyes, a smile on her face. "Gundam."

Four jet planes flashed from the vast reaches of space, heading towards the satellite station. "Gundam Kyrios and Adunai."

"_What the hell is that_?" Seiryu cried.

"_Ms. Sumeragi's predictions were correct, as usual_." Allelujah muttered from within Kyrios.

"_Yeah_." Origen agreed.

The Hellions fired at the two Gundam jet planes, but they all missed because of their superior mobility. Kyrios fired from it's GN Submachine Gun, destroying two of them.

_"Docking to form Adunai_." Origen announced.

The Adunai Flyer folded itself to form the stomach and torso of the Gundam. The Chest Flyer folded itself as well and attached to the top of the Adunai Flyer, becoming the shoulders and head. The Leg Flyer docked underneath the suit, becoming the legs.

"_Adunai formed_." Origen finished.

"_Lieutenant, are those our allies_?" The trainee asked.

"_I have no idea_." Seiryu replied. "_They aren't attacking us, but I wouldn't provoke them. Let's just see what they will do_."

"_Adunai, using GN Mega Cannon_." The Meister said. Adunai's 'V' crest rose upward, revealing a small cannon placed within the forehead.

"_Fire_." The small cannon unleashed a huge burst at three Hellions, destroying them!

"_Holy crap_!" Seiryu screamed. "_What kind of weapon is that_?"

"..._I think I just crapped my pants, sir_." The newbie reported.

"_Are they guerillas_?" Allelujah snapped. "_They're just damned terrorists! Rachel! Tieria_!"

Five other Hellions flew towards the station with great speed attempting a suicide attack. However two unknown mobile suits appeared in front of and behind the Hellions. It caused the station's big screen to black out!

"What the-"

"Virtue and Phasma, huh?" Gabriel whispered, amidst several concerned bystanders. "They're definitely overpowering."

The mobile suit behind the Hellion had light-blue armor covering it's chest. It had a triangular-shaped head with flowing silver head. The green light being emitted from it's back complemented it's beautiful look.

"_Where did that come from_?" A Hellion pilot gasped.

"_It's important to look behind you, wherever you go_." Rachel mocked them. "_I guess that doesn't matter anymore. DIE_!"

Phasma drew a stave stored behind it's waist. It emitted a curved beam blade at the tip: it was a beam scythe! It rose the weapon to the air before slicing the two Hellions in front of her!

Virtue was the huge, bulky mobile suit in front of the remaining three Hellions. Black armor covered some parts of the suit, but it was extremely bulky that it seemed like armor was unnecessary.

"_Time to show the whole world Celestial Being is serious_." Tieria said. "_Virtue, commencing intervention_."

Virtue held up a gigantic cannon, charging up GN particles. Rachel's eyes widened, and flew out of the way. The Hellions realized too late, as Virtue unleashed a massive beam that doubled the size of Adunai's mega cannon! It easily eliminated the remaining three Hellions.

"_Third phase, complete_." Tieria reported.

"_That was amazing, Tieria..._" Rachel said in awe.

"_You overdid it, again_." Allelujah muttered. "_Honestly_..."

Origen didn't speak a word.

"_Okay men. Time to go_." Seiryu ordered calmly. Piss was leaking out of his pants in horror, but he wasn't about to report that.

"_Sir, I've pissed my pants as well_." The newbie said.

"_Shut up_!" Seiryu barked, frightened that the guy almost caught on to his small accident. "_Let's get back before those unknowns get to us_!"

* * *

><p><em>Special Economic Zone: Tokyo<em>

Tokyo was a huge city. Towering buildings and skyscrapers were built firmly into the ground, with thousands of occupants. It had a fair share of green grass, but it was most likely fake. Mt. Fuji was off in the horizon.

"Good morning. It's time for JNN News." The newswoman said. "We have more details concerning the events that took place in the orbital elevator, Heaven's Pillar. In Japan's earlier hours, terrorists in mobile suits attacked the Human Reform League's orbital elevator. Furthermore, unidentified mobile suits have intercepted their attempt. These images were shown by our very own JNN cameraman."

The screen switched to show the two mobile suits (Virtue and Phasma) as they floated triumphantly.

In the crowded cafeteria of the college campus, two young teenagers ran towards the telescreen. The girl had long blond hair while the guy had neck-length brown hair.

The girl stared up at the screen. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, those things stopped the terrorist attack." A man replied.

"A mobile suit?" She asked.

"Which army?" The boy asked.

"No one knows." The man shrugged.

At another table, a young long-haired brunette stared at the screen while sipping a cup of tea. She wore a black tanktop with a short white skirt and sandals. "Wow. Those guys sure did the trick there."

"Francesca?"

The girl blinked and turned around. A young man with short brown hair and a school uniform walked up to her. "I didn't know you were here."

"Maybe I didn't want you to know." She replied with a glare. "Anyways, what do you want, Leon?"

"Eh?" He blinked, startled by Francesca's anger. "Wh- Why are you so mad at-"

"Why do you keep on stalking me?" She growled, getting out her chair. "You keep on following me and following me that it's really creepy. Why?"

Leon backed away. "Wait, Fra-"

Francesca grabbed her stuffs and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving a stupified Leon in his place.

The guys around him laughed. "Man Leon! You'll never get a girl like Francesca! Never!"

"Shut up." Leon muttered. "One of these days, Francesca will be mine."

"You sound like a perv."

The screen flashed back to the newswoman. "We have breaking news. JNN has received a video message from the group claiming responsibility of defeating the terrorists. While we have no information proving it, we still believe what they have to say. We will display the entire message uncut, right now."

The screen switched to an old, bald man sitting in a chair in the center of an unknown room. It was a plain room, with an open window to reveal a foggy view.

"I will now deliver a message to the many people of the world." The man spoke. "We are Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization that utilizes the mobile suit Gundam. The purpose, for which we exist, is to end all warfare on this planet. We do not seek personal gain. To eliminate the hearts of strife is what we stand for. I shall now announce our current intentions for mankind. Domination, energy, religion, whatever reason you have; We will go into battle to stop your intentions. By doing so, we will reform the world. No matter who it is, if they support war, then they will face us."

People around the world was watching this, from the Union, to the AEU, to the Human Reform League. There mouths dropped in shock, as if they couldn't believe what the man was saying.

"We are Celestial Being." He repeated. "We exist as a personal military to end all wars. I repeat-"

At the orbital elevator's station, the scarred man stared at the screen. "Ending all wars, huh?"

"That old man is the ringleader of those mobile suits?" Seiryu gaped.

"...I'm a little scared, sir." The newbie (who's name is Bill Johnson) muttered.

At the AEU's military hospital, Patrick gasped as he watched the video. "It's them! That guy who attacked me was part of that organization!"

Peter and Chip also watched from the same room, visiting Patrick. "Celestial Being? They killed Dale?"

"Those bastards..." Chip growled, his body shaking with anger.

Peter was very angry as well, but he knew when to compose himself. "Calm down, Franklin. We'll get revenge... in due time."

"The world is changing." Wang Liu Mei whispered as she and Hong Long rode a train down the orbital elevator.

In the kingdom of Azadistan, Princess Marina Ismail also watched this video. "They want to end all warfare... with warfare?"

Night fell as Graham drove off in his van across the desert wasteland. "Hahaha! You've gotta be kidding me! Ending violence using violence! What kind of hypocritical organization are you, Celestial Being!"

In an unknown city, an orange-haired man smiled as he stared out to the vast horizon. "It's beginning Ribbons. The time of revolution."

The green-haired man behind him said nothing.

"And it's about time that my plan should start working it's course." He grinned. "Our little servant..."

Back in the Ptolemaios, Allelujah, Tieria, Origen and Rachel watched the video with the rest of Celestial Being's crew.

"Hallelujah, the world will change." Allelujah spoke to himself with a smile.

"I will strike down Earth's evil with my scythe." Rachel whispered. "This is very exciting!"

"Hmph." Origen scowled. "Why must we make such a flashy entrance?"

"Because we will be the judge of mankind." Tieria replied, leveling his glasses.

"Well then, let's celebrate the completion of our debut!" Rachel hopped to space and grabbed Christina's seat. "Let's drink up!"

"Ehhh?" Christina turned around. "Not you too!"

"Huh?"

Lichty suppressed a laugh. "We can't have two drunks running around this ship."

"Honestly..." Lasse smiled.

Sumeragi was the only one in the ship with mixed feelings. "Still, the things that we're doing is very... bad..."

Back on Earth, Lockon switched off his holographic computer. "It's beginning... no, it's already begun. We can't stop now."

"_Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop_!" Haro repeated.

"We're lighting a fire under Earth's seat." Lockon said. "You know that right? Setsuna? Souji?"

Setsuna took off his helmet and stared at the three Gundams. "Yeah, I know."

"Sorry, but I'm in this organization for more than ending violence." Souji responded. "But I know my duties, and I'll fulfill them. After all, we're Celestial Being's..."

"...Gundam Meisters..." Setsuna finished.

**So what did you think of the rewrite of the rewrite guys? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Please show me in a review!**

**Anyways, most of the characters didn't change. In fact, I added new characters that will be prominent in each nation. Hopefully, you'll get to know and love them as well as the canon characters. The only one who really changed was Naoto Takeuchi, who has become Souji Shirotsuki. He's a lot more cowardly than the previous protagonist, and that's to give him character. **

**So here's the new mecha profiles. And now, I have reasons for the creation of each mobile suit. Took me awhile to make them up.**

**GN-001M Gundam Exusia  
><strong>The Gundam Exusia was the first third-generation mobile suit to be created by Krung Thep after the original Gundam Meisters were killed. Originally, this mobile suit was designed to be a close-ranged Seven Swords System mobile suit, but time restrictions halted that plan. The result was a well-balanced suit with more equal amounts of close-range and long-ranged weaponry, although it's user preferred the former. The mobile suit is lightly armored to take advantage of the solar furnace's advanced propulsion system. This mobile suit was assigned the third-generation Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei.

**Model Number: **GN-001M  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Gundam Exusia  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Prototype General-Purpose Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Krung Thep  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Celestial Being  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Setsuna F. Seiei  
><strong>Accommodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 18.3 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>Max gross weight 57.2 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials<strong>: E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>GN Drive  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>Optical Camouflage, Assault Container, Trans-Am System (later on), GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E  
><strong>Looks: <strong>It's still the same Exia in terms of body shape. It has added blue knee and skirt armor to make up for the lost weight in beam daggers. White trim on each piece of armor. The 'V'-shaped emblem is still white. Red shoes.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>GN Claymore, later upgraded into GN Sword Rifle, stored in left arm, hand-carried in use; 2x GN Vulcan, stored in forearms, hand-operated in use; 2x GN Machine Cannon, fire-linked, stored in shoulders; 2x GN Beam Saber, stored behind shoulders, hand-carried in use; GN Shield, mounted on left arm;

**Comments: **Are you guys shocked? Appalled? Any feelings at all? The reason for creating this mobile suit was to let people know that I will focus on the canon protagonists as well, so that you don't think my OCs will be dominant in the story. Anyway, Exusia's weaponry is actually based off the Wing Gundam's, minus the Buster Rifle. I still wanted Exusia to be primarily a close-ranged suit, but it didn't exactly work out (in terms of how many close-ranged weapons there are compared to long-ranged). Still, it's a pretty impressive mobile suit. I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE ME. Expect other changes to the canon protagonists' mobile suits as well.

**GNL-XA Gundam Alauda  
><strong>The Gundam Alauda was the first of three prototype mobile suits in Krung Thep's special L-Project. They were originally designed to be support units to the primary Gundams, but ended up as strong as them. The Alauda was designed with close-ranged air combat in mind, being granted a special Subflight Lifter to easily fight in the air. It's armament is very conventional, being able to react to different situations with variability. It's speed surpasses the Exusia through the enhanced, combined propulsion of the GN Drive and the Subflight Lifter. This mobile suit was assigned to third-generation Gundam Meister Souji Shirotsuki.

**Model Number: **GNL-XA  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Gundam Alauda  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Prototype Close-Quarters Combat Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Krung Thep  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Celestial Being  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Souji Shirotsuki  
><strong>Accommodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 18.4 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>Max gross weight 58.2 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>GN Drive  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>Optical Camouflage, Subflight Lifter, Assault Container, Eclatant Lumiere (later on), Trans-Am System (later on)  
><strong>Looks: <strong>Resembles the Astraea more than how the Exia did. Instead, the entire mobile suit is colored crimson red with white trim like the Justice. The torso is colored black. The Subflight Lifter rests on its back and can fold out to spread it's wings, with the same colors as the Alauda  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>2x GN Beam Saber, stored behind shoulders, hand-carried in use, can be combined to be double-bladed; 2x GN Boomerang, stored behind the waist, hand-carried in use, doubles as beam daggers; 2x GN Vulcan, stored in forearms, hand-operated in use; GN Shield, mounted on left arm;  
><strong>Optional Weapons: <strong>Subflight Lifter: 2x GN Beam Machine Gun, fire-linked, stored on top of jetpack; 2x GN Beam Blade, mounted on wings; GN Hammer;

**Comments: **Yup, this is the new Alauda. I've finally come up with a reason for it's creation, other than 'I created it 'cause I wanted to'! The 'L' is the first intial of my last name, so there's a reason for that too. You'll first notice that it isn't as overpowered as the previous Alauda. I realized I kinda gave it too much weapons when I first created it, especially with the Subflight Lifter. It's got two beam sabers, as opposed to the single double-bladed one. It's even got beam boomerangs. Now it really represents the Justice. It even almost looks like it! The Alauda is faster than the Exusia, but only by a little bit. Also, the Eclatant Lumiere will be introduced later when the mobile suits are upgraded.

**GNL-XB Gundam Phasma  
><strong>The Gundam Phasma was the second of three prototype mobile suits in Krung Thep's special L-Project. The Phasma has an enhanced stealth system that surpasses the optical camouflage each Gundam is equipped with. Eventually the creators realized that they had an invisible weapon on their hands, and completed the ghostly image with the Grim Reaper's weapon: the scythe. The Phasma was lightly equipped to be extremely fast and extremely terrifying, and it's true to it's title as it's wielded by the really hyper death-defying Gundam Meister Rachel Apokata.

**Model Number: **GNL-XB  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Gundam Phasma  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Prototype Stealth Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Krung Thep  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Celestial Being  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Rachel Apokata  
><strong>Accommodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 16.9 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>Max gross weight 48.1 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>GN Drive  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>Optical Camouflage, Stealth Cloak, Assault Container, Trans-Am System (later on)  
><strong>Looks: <strong>Looks just like Nadleeh with turquoise chest armor and a triangular head. It's hair is silver instead of black, because it's much easier to see. The 'V'-shaped emblem is just like Deathscythe's.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>GN Beam Scythe, stored behind waist, hand-carried in use; GN Claw Arm, mounts GN Cannon; 4-Tube GN Missile Launcher, mounted in skirt, each contains six missiles; GN Shield, mounted on left arm;

**Comments: **The Phasma hasn't changed much. I've taken out the vulcans and the machine guns because I thought they were useless. Instead, I equipped it to be more versatile. The missile launcher and cannon are for long-range, and the claw arm and scythe are for short-range. And it's got the Stealth Cloak, which is a very powerful (and frightening) weapon in the hands of the psycho Rachel. But yeah, it's still based off the Deathscythe and Shenlong.

**GNL-XC Gundam Adunai  
><strong>The Gundam Adunai was the final prototype mobile suit produced in Krung Thep's special L-Project. Because of Adunai's large body weight and height, the creators decided to create a Core Flyer system to give it an escape pod in case of emergencies. Adunai is heavily armed for artillery combat alongside Virtue, except it has a more conventional arsenal. It has giant beam sabers for close combat and the mega cannon and rifles for long-ranged combat. Because of it's extremely difficult-to-use arsenal, it needed a well-disciplined pilot. And so it was given to the mysterious Gundam Meister Origen Admantus.

**Model Number: **GNL-XC  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Gundam Adunai  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Prototype Transformable Heavy Assault Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Krung Thep  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Celestial Being  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Origen Admantus  
><strong>Accommodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 19.6 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>68.4 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>GN Drive  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>Optical Camouflage, Core Fighter System, Assault Container, Trans-Am System (later on)  
><strong>Looks: <strong>Looks like the ZZ with Virtue's head. Instead of the Double Zeta's colors, the blue is bronze and everything else is black. It doesn't have the giant backpack, and it has two 'V'-shaped emblems.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>GN Mega Cannon, mounted in forehead; 2x GN Missile Launcher, mounted in skirt, twenty-one missiles each; 2x GN Hyper Beam Saber , mounted in shoulders, doubles as fire-linked beam guns in Core Fighter Mode; 2x GN Shield, mounted on shoulders;  
><strong>Optional Weapons: <strong>GN Double Beam Rifle

**Comments: **Not much change here either. The biggest change (in fact, the only change) is the Double Beam Rifle. I thought the Cannon-Rifle was a bit too overpowered for Adunai. Thus, I just gave it the Double Zeta's double-barrel rifle instead. It's the same as before.

**Long intro chapter again. Sorry about the rewrite guys, but I really wanted to do this. I wanted to revise this in so many ways, so I rewrote it again. A rewrite of a rewrite hahaha. Anyways, please click that review button and just tell me how I did. Tell me if it's good or bad. I don't care if it's very harsh critism (though I don't love it, I'll still accept it). Just tell me... something.**

**Alright, so review!**


	2. The Seven Gundam Meisters

**Sup guys! It's Koyo for the second chapter of the rewrite of my rewrite (I'll change the title later on)! Anyway, I've changed a few things: Some new scenes, some new characters, some new battle scenes... you know, to keep stuff fresh. Other than that, the overall plot hasn't changed yet.**

**April Marciano: Thanks. It may seem that the OCs will overshadow the canon characters, but I'll actually put in less than I originally intended. I don't want them to dominate the story much, at least in the first season. And I'm a guy. I have trouble writing romance scenes like the next guy. But I'll do my best.**

**SuliMike23: Yeah. When I was rewriting the first rewrite, I noticed that the AEU only has two notable characters. They weren't really focused on much after the first chapter. I'll also had a few more soldiers to create more interaction within the series, cause the anime was very plot-filled that there was barely any character-building.**

**Unicorn 359: Souji is definitely more withdrawn then Naoto. I wanted to add more humor into the story too, so I hope yall think it's funny.**

**On with the second chapter!**

**Ch. 2 The Seven Gundam Meisters**

The sun began to set in the Economic Zone of Tokyo. Several people roamed about in the city, heading for home or a bar for a late night drink.

Each tall building had their own viewing screen, and each were showing the exact same thing. Celestial Being's promotion video continued to play from morning until night that some people were getting sick of it. Celestial Being was the talk of the town now, with different theories and fake news scandals.

Louise Halevy ran down the sidewalk, with Francesca Apokata at her side. The two were close friends from childhood, so they stuck together.

"They're playing it again?" Louise frowned. "How many times has it been?"

"I dunno." Francesca shrugged. "Maybe hundreds? Thousands?"

"Really?"

"Come on, Louise!" She slapped her friend's head playfully. "You know I'm kidding!"

"I know! I know!" Louise rubbed her head. "Geez. You didn't have to hit so hard, Francesca!"

"Louise! Francesca!"

Saji Crossroad sprinted down the sidewalk past several civilians to get to his two female friends. He gasped for breath upon arrival.

Saji and Francesca weren't exactly close, but he was comfortable around her.

"Look Louise!" Francesca giggled. "It's your boyfriend!"

"You guys walk to fast! You know that?" Saji complained.

Francesca shoved him to the ground, to the shock of some nearby civilians. "You need to be a man, Saji! How can you be Louise's knight in shining armor?"

"Ehhh?" Saji gasped. "What do you-"

BANG.

Saji was back on the floor again, steam coming out the large bump on his head that Louise had caused. "STOP SAYING ALL OF THESE THINGS!"

Eventually, Saji was helped up by the two girls. As they walked, Saji took notice of the several Celestial Being videos. "I wonder how Celestial Being can say these things so calmly."

"Eh?"

"They aren't fighting for personal gain, right?" Saji asked. "Are they really that determined to end all war?"

"Maybe they're an amazing group of volunteers?" Louise suggested.

""Or maybe they're aliens attempting to take over the world?" Francesca joked.

Saji sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Chairman's Chambers<em>

The HRL's chairman turned off the Celetial Being video and sighed. "This is the group that stopped the terrorist attack on Heaven's Pillar, correct?"

"We're not sure, but it's very probable." An attendent replied in front of his desk. "In this declaration, the organization Celestial Being claims to use the mobile weapon Gundam. Please take a look."

He pressed the button on the telescreen, showing an image from Heaven's Pillar. The Gundam Virtue was shown right in the center, protecting the orbital elevator from the terrorists.

"This is an image of one of the unidentified mobile suits recorded by our space forces." He explained.

He then magnified the image to a certain part of the armor. The word 'Gundam' was engraved on it.

"Gundam..." The chairman murmured.

* * *

><p><em>AEU Capital<em>

The AEU's parliament were also in disarray. They were the ones who were attacked by Celestial Being first, so they were the ones most shaken by the video. They were now watching a video of their new mobile suit Enact being destroyed by Exusia.

"Our newest mobile suit was destroyed very easily." One of the parliament members muttered.

"Do you believe it was a good idea to show the new weapon in the first place?" The man next to him asked.

"I apologize for that." The woman sitting in front of them said. "The Enact was supposed to be the military's reason for the hindering development of the orbital elevator. I deeply apologize for that."

"We have reports that the Union and the Human Reform League were behind this, but this is all speculation." The man next to her groaned. "But to develop a highly advanced mobile suit without any outside influences requires a truly advanced nation."

"I agree." The man across from his said. "Any armed force requires the support of a powerful nation."

"Yes, but there isn't anymore credible information on that organization." He replied.

"There is only one thing we can be certain of." The silent man across the table suddenly spoke. "Celestial Being has mobile suits superior to ours. The mobile suit, Gundam."

* * *

><p><em>Union, Presidential Residence<em>

"The eradication of war through force..." The president murmured as he looked out the window. "David, it seems we have found the Union's successor."

"Mr. President, do you think they're serious?" His secretary asked. "They claim to seek no personal gain."

The president turned around. "The reason the Union has intervened in other countries' wars is to ensure the peace and prosperity of our citizens. We haven't been doing what we've been doing for charity."

"But I still believe otherwise." The secretary replied. "I believe they'll show their true nature to us eventually. And when that happens, we will be there to stop them."

The president nodded and turned around. "The orbital elevator is ten years old now. Just when we have a stabilizing economy, this has to happen..."

* * *

><p>At the Human Reform League's orbital elevator's station, a special event was occuring. It was a very special moment for the members of Lieutenant Seiryu's team... a very special <em>terrible <em>moment.

"Demoted?" Seiryu shrieked upon hearing the news. The other three members of his team were shocked as well. "But why?"

"You four were unable to subdue the terrorists attempting to destroy Heaven's Pillar! And on the day of the tenth anniversary!" Their superior barked. "Not only that, but the Gundams were the ones to save your sorry asses!"

"Uhhh..." The black haired young man of Seiryu's team (known as Yunlong Li) began. "But you know, it was on such short notice and-"

"FOOOL!" Their commander roared as loud that he was blown away. "You should always be prepared for battle! No matter what!"

Seiryu clenched his teeth. It was true that they were unable to defeat the Hellion-piloting terrorists that attacked Heaven's Pillar, and they had no excuse for that. They would probably be demoted to a lower post.

Their commander took out his clipboard. "Now, the penance of such an atrocity... none of you will be seperated."

May (the only female member of their team) blinked. "I thought demotion included the seperation of a team."

"That's correct, but we've made an exception for your team." The commander replied, soft on the female. "Yamato Squadron, you have been demoted to a defense post in Ceylon. Not only will you stay on Earth, but you have been reassigned the Fanton."

"Fanton?" Bill gasped. "But isn't that the oldest mobile suit in the history of the HRL?"

"You're lucky we gave you guys mobile suits." The commander barked, shutting the newbie up. "This shame is a permanent scar on the Human Reform League's history. You better be grateful."

"Sir, yes sir!" Seiryu saluted the commander. Though he wasn't liking this at all.

* * *

><p>"Whoo boy..." Chip groaned as he and Peter exited Patrick's hospital room. "That guy sure loves to complain."<p>

"Hmm, but for good reason." Peter replied. "The Gundam isn't exactly a pushover. You saw what it did to the Enact."

Chip nodded. "And that's why getting revenge for Dale won't be easy too."

"Of course it won't." Peter said. "That's why I'm switching over to the Enact."

"The Enact?" Chip gasped. "What about the Hellion? Don't you remember the old times when-"

"I can't let sentimental times get the better of me." Peter snapped. "We almost died fighting three Gundams. And now there's news on four more in space? We'll get obliterated!"

"Ah..." Dale grimaced. "You're right..."

Peter walked over the the window and stared out into the vast city. "It's such a beautiful place. I don't want this to ever go away."

"Sir?"

"...I'm getting too sentimental." Peter turned around. "I'm going to the military base right now."

* * *

><p>On an unknown island not marked on the world map, Gundam Meisters Setsuna, Lockon, and Souji prepared for their next mission. Each Gundam was placed in a container and was currently being charged with GN Particles.<p>

Setsuna and Souji both sat near a small river in the jungle. Setsuna stared blankly at the ground as Souji laid on the grass staring at the sky.

"Hey Setsuna..." Souji began. "What do you think so far? Of Celestial Being, I mean?"

"...Why?" Setsuna demanded.

"I mean, I agree with ending all wars." Souji explained. "But I also feel that Celestial Being's methods are a little... rough, don't you think?"

"Celestial Being needs to be rough in order to stop warfare all around the world." Setsuna replied. "Nothing else will work. People need to be forced rather than asked. Everyone can't agree on one thing."

"I suppose." Souji said. "Are those your true feelings?"

"Of course they are." The serious Meister said. "Each Gundam Meister should have the same sentiments."

Souji grimaced. _"Those aren't really my sentiments..."_

He turned around to look at the small river, a gloom look on his face. _"Then again, why am I in Celestial Being? I had no desire to fight again after being saved by the 0 Gundam a long time ago. So why?"_

"Hey guys."

Souji turned around. "Lockon."

"Did you see the news? Practically every news channel is debating about us." Lockon grinned. "A private armed organization made a declaration to the entire world that it will end all wars."

"Isn't that what we are?" Souji asked.

"Thing is, a great majority of the population think of us as a joke." Lockon explained.

"Then let's make that joke a reality."

The three blinked and turned to see Wang Liu Mei wearing an explorer's outfit. She was being held by Hong Long in the river. "Celestial Being's ideals can only be proven through action, after all."

"Wang Liu Mei!" Souji gasped.

Liu Mei was definitely one of the most attractive girls he had ever seen. But he knew he didn't have much of a chance with her, considering she was a rich heiress. In fact, Souji barely had a chance with any of the other girls. Feldt never spoke, Christina was being pursued by Lichty, and Sumeragi...

"It's nice to see you!" He exclaimed, getting up. His foot slipped on wet grass, causing him to fall into the stream. "HELLLPPP!"

"That idiot..." Setsuna groaned.

"It's time for your second mission!" Liu Mei said.

* * *

><p>Near the orbital elevator, Graham, Billy and Amina sat in their van. Billy typed into his computer at the back of the van as Amina observed.<p>

"Are you okay not going back to your military?" Billy asked Graham, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. "They're most likely in a panic."

"My main concern is the Gundam." Graham replied, staring out at the night sky. "That unit's something special. It's combat abilities are one thing, but it also has the abilities to disable radars and communications. It's all because of that light..."

Graham turned around. "Ensign, do you know anything about that light?"

Amina shook her head. "I only encountered it once, when I was a kid. All I remembered was that brilliant light that enveloped the mobile suit that saved my life back in Krugis. I don't know any scientific terms for it."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you think I know? It might be some photonic decaying phenomenon, but that's just speculation and hypothesis."

Graham nodded, then turned to the ensign. "You should probably head back to the Union."

"What?" Amina gasped. "Why?"

"That mobile suit is my prey." Graham said. "I can't just let it go. And I don't want you to be harmed because of my selfishness."

"Graham..." Billy snorted. "When did you play the role of hero?"

"I'm no hero. I'm just obsessed."

Amina's eyes widened, then she smiled. "I guess great minds think alike."

Graham frowned. "What do you mean?"

A vehicle came to view through headlights from afar. It parked in front of their van, in which a uniformed Union soldier got out and saluted them. Graham, Billy, and Amina exited their vehicle as well.

"Lieutenant Graham Aker, Ensign Amina Halabi, Technical Advisor Graham Aker." The man began. "Orders from MSWAD to return immediately."

Graham grimaced, then he said, "Have you at least prepared my Union Flag?"

"Yes sir." The soldier replied. "We also prepared the other Flag as you requested.

"Two? I thought I requested one?"

The man blinked. "But sir, in your request-"

Grham turned to Amina. "Did you tamper with my request?"

"Lieutenant! I've laid eyes on the Gundam far longer than any of you!" She exclaimed to Graham and Billy's surprise. "Just like you, I have a curiosity for those mobile suits! Please allow me to accompany you in battle!"

Graham sighed. "Alright fine. Only if we are forced into battle."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "You mean, if you see a Gundam."

"Both are synonymous to me." Graham grinned.

* * *

><p>Back in space, the Ptolemaios was loading the Gundams for the next mission. Each Gundam Meister zipped up their jumpsuits and grabbed their helmets, floating through the hallway to get to the deck.<p>

"The second mission will begin shortly." Christina announced. "I repeat-"

The four Gundam Meisters neared the hatch leading to the mobile suit deck. Rachel was very excited. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Do you guys think I'll be able to use my scythe again?"

"I don't know, Rachel." Allelujah said, a little more cheerful because of her peppy personality. "Probably."

"I can't wait to use it again." Rachel said, excitedly. "My Phasma will kill all who opposes me!"

"You sound like a psychopath murderer." Tieria said. "Why was she chosen to become a Gundam Meister anyway?"

"I heard that, Tieria!" Rachel shouted.

"I didn't mean to say it quietly." Tieria replied, matter of factly.

"Why you!" Rachel tried to tackle him, but the loss of gravity took over once again. "NOOOOO!"

"Hmph." Tieria scowled and floated up the hatch.

"Honestly, those two love to fight." Allelujah muttered. "What do you think of this, Origen?"

"84%" He replied.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Allelujah asked.

"I was talking about the chances of this mission succeeding." Origen replied. "With these two, I doubt that there will be perfection."

"Oh."

Sumeragi floated towards them from behind the corner, wearing a normal suit. "Are you prepared for the mission, Meisters?"

Rachel was busy screaming as the loss of gravity overpowered her, Allelujah was attempting to strike up a conversation with the silent Origen, and Tieria was nowhere to be found.

She smiled. "Youth."

Eventually, the Ptolemaios's containers stopped rotating around the ship. Each container contained one Gundam (with the exception of Adunai).

"Ptolemaios, halting containers." Feldt reported. "Kyrios, proceeding to catapult deck with Tail Unit."

"Switching Ptolemaios to catapult mode." Christina said.

Kyrios in it's jet form was lowered from it's container to the catapult. Allelujah sighed from within. "Are you wondering when you'll get any action, Hallelujah? I just don't see what you see in violence."

"Kyrios in linear field." Feldt said. "Preparations complete. The timing is switched to you, Kyrios."

"_I have control_." Allelujah reported, pressing a few buttons. "_Kyrios, Allelujah Haptism, commencing intervention_."

Kyrios then launched out of the Ptolemaios using the catapult. An interesting black container was attached to the jet's thrusters.

"Continuing with Adunai." Feldt said. "Entering linear field."

The Adunai Flyer was lowered onto the catapult. The Chest Flyer and Leg Flyer slowly followed from behind.

"Immature Gundam Meisters..." Origen growled from inside the cockpit. "Why do we need them? Innovades like us will lead humanity to the stars. Tieria and I-"

"Adunai has entered the linear field." Feldt interrupted his little monologue. "The timing is up to you."

Origen sighed. "_Adunai, Origen Admantus, beginning operation_!"

Adunai launched out as well, with it's two body pieces following.

"Virtue has entered the catapult deck." Christina continued. "Linear field active. Preparations complete. The timing is up to you."

"_Roger_." Tieria responded. "_Virtue, Tieria Erde, launching_." His bulky mobile suit launched out, following the other two.

"Finally, Phasma." Christina said. "Entering catapult."

Phasma was lowered onto the catapult.

"Here I come, Earth." Rachel whispered. "Get ready to meet your maker."

"_You aren't going to Earth to slaughter people, you know_." Lasse interrupted. "_We end war, not start it_."

"_Whatever_." She replied.

Lasse leaned back on his chair. "Sometimes I wonder how that girl got into Celestial Being..."

"The linear field is active. The timing is up to you."

"_Right_!" Rache grabbed the controls. "_Phasma, Rachel Apokata, here I come_!"

* * *

><p>At the lone island, the three Meisters ran inside their containers towards their Gundams.<p>

"Arghh..." Souji grimaced as he struggled to put his helmet on, then lock it in place. He finally did it and jumped into the cockpit.

"_Right on time! Just as planned!_" Haro exclaimed as Lockon locked it into it's resting area.

They fixed their seatbelts. A red ray scanned their eyes, causing the cockpit hatches to close.

"GN System, booting up." Setsuna said, activating Exusia's main screen.

"Set priority to Souji Shirotsuki." Souji said.

"Time to go, Haro!" Lockon exclaimed.

Their containers opened up, and the three mobile suits arose. The solar furnaces on each Gundam's back began to rotate, emitting the strange green particle. Each Gundams' eyes' flashed.

Dynames's sniper rifle rolled to it's side. It picked it up and attached it to the front of it's left shoulder. Alauda's Subflight Lifter also appeared behind the mobile suit, attaching itself with it's user.

The GN Drives began to rotate even faster, emitting several GN Particles that it was quite stunning.

"The GN Particles are scattering." Souji reported. "Now, time to-"

He gasped as he saw Wang Liu Mei waving to him. He got distracted, forgetting to launch.

"_Exusia, Setsuna F. Seiei, beginning the second mission_."

"_Dynames, Lockon Stratos, taking off_!"

The GN propulsion system allowed the two mobile suits to float to the air, and then they flew to the sky.

Souji blinked, then took notice of his two missing companions. "Crap! I forgot to launch!"

Wang Liu Mei couldn't help giggling. Hong Long frowned.

"_Alauda, Souji Shirotsuki, on my way_!"

Alauda followed after the two mobile suits, with the Subflight Lifter detaching itself to become a flying platform for it's user. Because of the GN Drive and the Subflight Lifter's combined speed, he was able to catch up.

"They're an interesting bunch." Wang Liu Mei said. "Celestial Being."

"Do you believe they have the power to face the world, my lady?" Hong Long asked.

"We'll see." She replied. "After all, they possess the Gundam."

* * *

><p>Back in space, the four Gundams were nearing the Earth. Now they had to complete the tasks neccessary to make it through Earth's atmosphere in one piece.<p>

"GN Particles, maximum output." Tieria stated. "Full output to the front."

Virtue's GN Verniers opened up, releasing GN particles that enveloped the entire mobile suit. The other three Gundams followed suit.

Allelujah breathed in heavily. "I've done this so many times in simulation, but..."

"_I'm fine going in without you_." Tieria interrupted to Allelujah's surprise. He thought that he had turned off his communications. "_Go back if you're scared_."

"_Tieria, do you think of me as some sort of coward_?" Allelujah muttered.

"_Don't let him get to you_."

Allelujah blinked. Origen's screen popped up on his communications area. "_You are a Gundam Meister. There wasn't any mistake in choosing you. You can do it_."

"_Wow Origen_." Rachel's communicating screen popped up as well. "_I didn't know you were such a pep talker_."

"_I do anything for a complete mission_." Origen responded flatly. "_We are Celestial Being after all. We can't afford a single mistake_."

"_I appreciate the honesty, Origen_." Allelujah said, smiling. "_Let's go_!"

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Orbiting Satellite Staton<em>

Back at the satellite station, Seiryu was saying his farewells to the other soldiers. Despite his harsh attitude, he was still a favorite in the army because of his heavy drinking habits and his courage in battle.

"Good luck, Lieutenant." The captain shook his companion's hand. "Take care in Ceylon."

"I will, Captain." Seiryu replied. "I'm sure that we'll meet again."

Suddenly, the alarm went off, alarming both Seiryu and the captain. "What's going on?"

"Captain, the e-sensors have detected something dropping into Earth's atmosphere." A soldier replied, typing onto his computer.

"Something... dropping?" Seiryu frowned. "Is it some kind of debris?"

"Six objects are approaching Earth." He reported. "Magnifying image."

The big screen was magnified closer to view the Earth's atmospheric reentry zone. Everyone gasped, seeing six objects falling towards sparkling with green light while being enveloped by flames.

"Those are Gundams!" Seiryu gasped. "They're heading towards Earth?"

"So those are Gundams, huh?" The two turned around. The scarred man from last chapter also walked into the room, staring at the image.

"Colonel Sergei Smirnov!" The two instantly saluted their superior officer.

"Even those mobile suits can enter the atmosphere all by themselves?" Sergei murmured, then he turned to one of the soldiers. "Where are they heading?"

"One moment, sir." The soldier hastily typed into his computer. "On their current course, the estimated area of arrival is... Southern India... Ceylon?"

"Ceylon?" Seiryu exclaimed, his eyes widening. "That's where we're assigned too! They're attacking Ceylon?"

"Those guys..." Sergei clenched his teeth. "Is this one of their armed interventions?"

* * *

><p><em>AEU Military Base<em>

Peter walked into warehouse number 4 within one of the AEU's military base somewhere in Britian. Within the warehouse were several prototype Enacts which were supposed to be rolled out in a few days time. Because of their embarrasement with the Gundams, they decided to withhold their mobile suits for awhile longer.

"Are you crazy?" The captain exclaimed incrediously. "You want to take on a Gundam with an Enact?"

"Yes sir." Peter replied steadfastly. "I want to analyze the Gundams' abilities, and what better way than through the strongest mobile suit the AEU has?"

"But, Colasour was devastated by the Gundam and he's the best pilot we have!" The captain said.

"No offense to Patrick, but his 'amazing' piloting skills are offsetted by his idiocy." Peter said. "I do not wish to win. If I did, I'd get killed by a vastly superior mobile suit. I simply wish to observe."

"...You'll probably get killed, you know."

"I'm aware of that, sir." But his eyes sparkled with resolution. "But risks must be taken to defend our country. This request may sound unexpected, but this is an unexpected time for all of us."

The captain sighed. "Very well then. Lieutenant Peter Loewen, we'll assign you an Enact."

He saluted the captain. "Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

"Captain!" A young soldier sprinted towards the two.

"What is it?"

"I've just received a report that Celestial Being is moving!"

"What did you say?" The captain gasped.

Peter had a slight smile on his face. "Perfect timing."

* * *

><p>The four Gundams coming from the Ptolemaios were slowly making their way through the atmosphere. The flames slowly started to die down as they neared Earth's atmosphere.<p>

"_Virtue, switching from maximum GN particle emission to normal mode_." Tieria announced. The GN particles that Virtue was emitting immediately died down, with the other three Gundams following suit.

Allelujah sighed in relief. "Good job, Kyrios..."

"_Hey! I see them_!" Rachel exclaimed.

Beneath the clouds they flew over, Dynames, Exusia, and Alauda flew over the ocean. They immediately pushed their verniers to a higher propulsion, catching up to the three Gundams.

"_There they are, guys_." Souji said. "_It's Allelujah, Rachel, Tieria, and Origen_."

"_Confirmed_." Setsuna replied. "_Heading to the rendezvous point and entering first phase_."

* * *

><p><em>Union, Presidential Residence<em>

"So, Celestial Being is making their move?" The president asked. "Where are they heading?"

"It appears that they are heading towards former Sri Lanka in Southern India." His secretary David replied.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in France<em>

"Eh?" Chip gasped as he drove his car through the traffic. "You're going after the Gundams in an Enact? Why didn't you invite me?"

"_Chip, this isn't a field trip_." Peter replied from his cellphone. "_And this is no revenge plan either. I'm going to observe the Gundams, then act accordingly_."

"Usually when you say 'act accordingly', you mean 'attack'." Chip said. "...Hello? Dammit! You hung up on me!"

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Chairman's Chambers<em>

"Proceed using this outline." The chairman ordered to a military official.

"Yes sir." He bowed, then left.

The chairman folded his hands. _This could be a good thing after all. Especially if we can get our hands on a Gundam._

* * *

><p><em>A few hours ago...<em>

_"Currently, Ceylon is in a state of anarchy." Sumeragi explained to the seven Gundam Meisters. Setsuna, Souji and Lockon listened in through communications screens. "This is due to an ethnic conflict between the Sinhalese majority and the Tamil minority. This conflict has continued on and off since the twentieth century. Celestial Being will perform an armed intervention to end this ethnic conflict."_

"Ethnic conflict, huh?" Setsuna muttered to himself as the seven neared the island.

* * *

><p><em>A Union jet in the middle of the ocean...<em>

The door swung open to the lounge where Graham, Billy and Amina were resting in. A long-haired brunette wearing the same Union uniform as the two soldiers walked in with an air of dignity. She was very beautiful, with light brown skin and emerald-colored eyes.

Three other guys followed her. One had neck-length flowing blond hair with blue eyes and pale skin, another had short red hair with the same colored eyes and light brown skin, and the other was bald with black skin and brown eyes.

"Colonel Julia Reeves!" Graham and Amina both immediately got up and saluted her.

"At ease, soldiers." Julia said, with the two easing slightly.

"It is a pleasant surprise to see you, Colonel." Graham said with a slightly flirty tone.

"Cut the antics, Lieutenant." She snapped. "I have news that the three of you witnessed two of the Gundams in action."

"Yes ma'am." Amina replied. "It was the red and blue-colored Gundams."

Julia nodded. "And I have also heard news that you wish to battle the Gundams as well."

"Yes I do." Graham responded. "Ensign Halabi and I request that we change our course to Ceylon in order to combat against the Gundams."

"Do you have some sort of plan?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest." Graham replied, causing Billy to chuckle. "But at the very least, we can get some combat experience and maybe learn something new about Celestial Being."

"That's suicide." The redhaired young man interrupted. "The Gundams are very powerful. You have no chance."

"Raven is right, Lieutenant." Julia said. "There's about a 99% chance that you'll die out there. I won't stop you because I know how powerful you are, but those mobile suits easily took down several Hellions back at the orbital elevator."

"We're sure." Amina suddenly spoke. "We might not win, but we will survive."

"Ah!" Julia didn't expect the girl to say anything big. Then she sighed. "Very well then. This jet will change course to former Sri Lanka."

The black man stepped forward and whispered into Julia's ear. "Will you intervene in their battle?"

"Of course, Gore." She responded. "Those two have no chance against the Gundams."

The blond snickered. "You don't have a lot of faith, do you Colonel?"

"I don't have a lot of trust to people I don't know, Simon." Julia said. "You three may be the only ones I trust more than my family."

The four left to change the jet's course. Graham and Billy stared after the four as the door slowly closed.

"That woman's got a lot of spunk." Graham said. "She's called the 'Phoenix' for a reason."

"I'll say." Billy agreed. "She didn't get into the colonel position for no reason. She's an expert Flag fighter just like you."

"Is she better than you, Lieutenant?" Amina asked.

"In terms of piloting the Flag, then I'm the better one." He responded. "But she's a genius on everything else. Especially teamwork. The Reeve Team is considered to be one of the best mobile suit teams in history."

"I... see..."

"Anyways, we're heading to former Sri Lanka, huh?" Graham muttered.

"I've heard the Human Reform League have been assisting the Tamil minority for awhile." Billy said as he poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"Yeah. Under the pretext of a peaceful end to the conflict." Graham said, then his eyes narrowed. "But that's far from the truth. In reality, the Human Reform League's goals were to keep power flowing on the sea off eastern Ceylon. That's where the Tamils are the most strongest. Instead of ending it, the HRL only worsened the conflict. They created anarchy."

* * *

><p>The island of Ceylon was located south of India, as a lone island. Despite being mostly a green lush environment filled with thick trees, the most notable areas were the wastelands because that's where most of the conflict was being held. Anfs and the miliatary-used Tieren Ground Types were going head-to-head.<p>

That's what was going on now. The Tierens had the higher ground advantage, so they used that to easily decimate the Anf forces with their smoothbore cannons. Even in the ocean, the HRL's ships were easily taking down the enemies.

"_We've defeated 30% of their forces so far_!" The captain of the Tieren team announced. "_We'll keep going until we wipe them all out_!"

"_Captain, we have a message from headquarters_!"

"_What is it_?"

"_...Celestial Being is coming_!"

Everyone on his team gasped. The captain maintaned his composure, his his body was shaking. "_So, they're coming huh? All units, stick close to the batallion_!"

Meanwhile, the Gundams closed in on the island. Each one mentally prepared themselves and reviewed the plan again.

"_It's just like how Ms. Sumeragi predicted it would be_." Lockon exclaimed. "_I'll leave the battleships and bases to you guys, okay_?"

"_That's how it is_?" Allelujah snickered, raising an eyebrow.

"_Alright_!" Rachel said excitedly. "_I'll crush them all_!"

"_For the sake of the mission_." Origen added.

Tieria nodded. "_I'll defeat them thoroughly_."

"_Alright then_." Lockon said, grinning. "_What about you guys? Setsuna?... Answer me! Hey Souji!... What's wrong? Why aren't you guys responding_?"

Setsuna ignored Lockon's communications screen. Instead he stared at the close-up screen of the battle in Ceylon. He viewed the Anfs and Tierens battling each other at point-black range. But the ones he was more interested in were the Anfs.

"Those mobile suits..." Souji growled, clenching his teeth. "I remember them well..."

Memories flooded his brain. He remembered the day that the KPSA kids were attacked by those gigantic Anfs, and how helpless they were. Amina was shot, and Emir couldn't save her. Or rather, he didn't want to save her. He just wanted to live.

_To live..._

And then they were saved as well. By the majestic 0 Gundam that flew in the air, with an overflowing amount of GN particles erupted from it's back.

_That was my sin... _Thought Souji. _And I suppose... that this is my penance..._

"_Gundam_..." Setsuna's word interrupted Souji's thoughts.

"_What did you say_?" Lockon asked.

"_I. Am. Gundam_." He said.

"_What are you talking about_?" Lockon demanded, believing he had just gone insane.

"_Soran_!" Souji called, attempting to grab Setsuna's attention. "_I know you have hard feelings, but-_"

He was cut off as Setsuna's increased Exusia's propulsion, speeding up to the island!

"_Soran_!" "_Setsuna_!" The two Meisters cried.

_"We'll leave him to you guys_." Allelujah said.

"_Good luck_." Tieria said.

"_Complete the mission_." Origen said.

"_Be good boys_!" Rachel giggled.

Then the four split into two groups. Virtue and Phasma headed towards the east side of the island, where all the ships were fighting against the Anfs. Adunai and Kyrios went deep into the forest, heading towards the military bases.

"_Hey, you guys_!" Lockon yelled.

Souji couldn't help but smile. Then he hardened his face in order to show no mercy towards the enemies. Alauda's verniers emitted even more GN particles, reaching the same speed as Exusia.

"_Not you too, Souji_!" Lockon yelled, then sighed.

"_Short end of the stick_!" Haro exclaimed. "_End of the stick_."

"Tch... I know that." Lockon muttered, then he shook his head. "Anyways, let's do the mission. I'll leave the defenses to you, Haro!"

Dynames was the last Gundam to head towards the island. It's forehead-mounted 'V'-emblem slid down to it's eyes, with the forehead sniper scope being revealed.

Back on the island, the captain-piloted Tieren fired a blast from it's cannon, taking down an Anf's leg. It drew it's katar to finish the job, when suddenly a beam blast from above crashed into it's arm! The captain cringed as it's arm fell to the ground with a thud.

"_So you did come..._" The captain murmured. "_Celestial Being..._"

Exusia dropped to the ground, it's GN particles still being emitted as if it was preparing to tackle it's enemies. It drew it's GN Claymore from it's left arm and prepared for battle.

"_Exusia, confirming conflict_." Setsuna announced. "_Eliminating the targets_."

A Tieren pilot gasped and tried to run away. Setsuna wouldn't let him. Exusia quickly circled behind it and sliced it's torso, destroying it. Then Exusia jumped on another one, destroying another with it's machine cannons!

One Tieren appeared right behind Exusia and attempted to gun it down. Suddenly, several blasts from above rained down and destroyed it. Alauda flew in the air, standing on it's subflight lifter with it's machineguns still circling.

"_Leave some of the enemy to us, Soran_." Souji yelled. "_We're Celestial Being too_."

"_Don't call me by that name_!" Setsuna yelled back. "_I am Setsuna F. Seiei! I am Gundam_!"

Exusia continued to slice and dice ahead of it, as if it were on road rage. And it's pilot's face and determination complemented it.

"_Soran..._" Souji sighed. "_You have to let go of the past too_."

Alauda threw it's GN Shield into the air and drew both beam sabers from it's back, combined it, then grabbed it's shield. Then he continued to fire it's GN Machineguns at the enemies, taking down several enemies.

Suddenly, a feeling sparked into Souji's head. He quickly turned to see a cannonball zooming towards him! He ascended a little, but was still caught in the blast!

Exusia stopped to look, but Setsuna wasn't concerned at all.

On top of a cliff from afar, the Tieren pilot who shot him looked in wonder. "_Did I get it_?"

His expectations faltered as he saw Alauda emerging from the smoke, unharmed. The cannonball actually hit the Subflight Lifter's beam bladed wings, which cut the weapon in half!

"_WHHHAAATTTT_?" The pilot gasped. "_That can't- AGHHH_!"

He was cut off as a beam from above hit his Tieren, killing him! Several more beams rained from above and destroyed the surrounding Tierens.

Dynames floated in the sky, aiming it's GN Sniper Rifle at the enemies and taking them down with precision and accuracy. Within the cockpit, Lockon leveled the targeting system. "_Dynames, sniping the targets_."

The Tierens switched to a different tactic: fire rapidly so that the Gundam didn't have a chance to aim. And it worked. Lockon was too busy dodging the bullets that he couldn't level and aim his sniper rifle. They had totally forgotten Alauda, which killed all of them by ramming them with it's double-bladed saber.

"_Thanks Souji_." Lockon said.

"_No problem_." He replied. "_Anyway, let's hurry so we can back up Setsuna_!"

Although he probably didn't need it. The wasteland was filled with several destroyed Tierens laying on the ground, flames sprouting from their ruin. Exusia continued to run and slice, like nobody's business!

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Military Base<em>

The alarm could be heard as the Tierens attempted to defend their base from the two Gundams. They weren't doing a good job though, as the base was already in bad shape. Kyrios and Adunai swooped from above, firing their beam guns at them.

"_Kyrios, bombing targets_!" Allelujah announced.

The Tail Unit on Kyrios's verniers opened up, with bombs being dropped from it. They crashed onto the ground, blowing up the base and killing the Tierens and soldiers.

"_And with this, I have become a killer_." Allelujah breathed as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"_Allow me to finish this then_." Origen said. "_That is, if you can't handle it_."

Adunai quickly swerved around. The skirt of it's Leg Flyer opened up, dropping several missiles. They destroyed and killed more mobile suits and peoples!

"_That's alright_." Allelujah responded. "_That's what being in Celestial Being is all about_!"

Kyrios dropped it's empty Tail Unit in the forest and quickly changed into it's mobile suit form! It blocked machinegun spray from the ground, then fired a rain of beams from it's GN Submachine Gun.

"_This is what it means to be a Gundam Meister_!" Allelujah concluded, finishing a last Tieren.

* * *

><p>At the ocean's shore, the HRL's battleships as well as the Tierens on top of it fired their weapons at Virtue and Phasma. Their machine guns hardly fazed the Gundams.<p>

_"I'll take on those two ships over _there!" Rachel yelled, Phasma disappearing from sight.

_"Wait_!" Tieria called after her, but she was gone. "_Tch! We could save so much time with one blast_." He calmed himself down. "_...It doesn't matter_."

Phasma appeared right behind a battleship, shocking all of it's crewmembers. They couldn't even scream as Phasma sliced the battleship in half with it's beam scythe, causing it to explode!

Rachel grinned. "_Take tha- OWWW_!"

She yelped as her mobile suit was struck from behind. The other battleships Tierens fired their smoothbore cannons at her. While it did not damage her Gundam, it did shock her quite a bit.

"_Why you_!" Rachel roared, launching Phasma's claw arm at the ship. It's palm-mounted beam cannon opened up, blasting the ship to small scraps. "_That's what you get for messing with me_!"

Tieria's patience stood no longer. Virtue leveled it's GN Bazooka. "_Get out of my way if you don't want to die Rachel_!"

She gasped. Phasma quickly submerged underwater.

"_Virtue, target in position_." He stated, pointing the huge weapon at the remaining battleship. "_With this blast, victory is certain_."

Virtue's bazooka charged with several GN particles, the unleashed it in the form of a gigantic beam! The blast obliterated the ship, leaving absolutely nothing.

"_Holy crap, Tieria_..." Rachel said, awed.

"_No mercy must be shown to the enemy_." Tieria stated. "_This is what it means to be a Gundam Meister_."

* * *

><p>Back at the wasteland, Alauda and Exia stood side-by-side after destroying most of the enemy. The land was now cluttered with destroyed mobile suits, with flames ablazing from their corpses. Realizing their powerlessness, the remaining Tieren troops retreated.<p>

"_Do you feel any better, Sor- ... Setsuna_?" Souji asked. "_We just defeated the mobile suits that ruined our childhood_."

"_No, we didn't_." Setsuna responded.

"_Eh_?"

"_We fought the wrong ones_."

"_We appreciate your assistance_!" An Anf pilot exclaimed happily to Souji's horror as they headed past them. "_You've defeated most of the enemy! Now's our chance_!"

"_Those idiots_!" Lockon yelled, leveling his sniper rifle.

Memories of fighting those wretched machines flooded Souji's brain. The memories of their helplessness against them. Memories of their sworn enemies killing his allies and friends within their hometown.

And now they helped them.

Right as they passed them, Alauda and Exusia sliced them in half! The two units fell and exploded. Exusia sheathed it's blade as Alauda deactivated it's saber.

Lockon sighed in relief.

"_Ignoring your past and looking towards the future_." Setsuna stated. "_This is what it means to be a Gundam Meister_."

* * *

><p><em>JNN Headquaters<em>

Within the Economic Zone of Tokyo was JNN News's main building, and it sure was bustling today. The whole Celestial Being business has generated several scandals and rumors, and JNN was attempting to decipher the truth. However, they had no leads.

Except one woman. She had short brown hair with light brown skin, wearing a blue shirt and white skirt.

"Well? Did you find it?" She demanded to her partner.

"Bingo, Ms. Kinue." He responded with a grin.

He clicked on a link on the computer, revealing a picture of an old man. But it wasn't just any old man; it was the old man that represented Celestial Being in that warning video from before.

"I knew it!" Kinue exclaimed. "It's Aeolia Schenberg!"

Her partner scratched his head. "But this guy's been dead for over two hundred years!"

"Celestial Being did what?"

The two turned to see a news reporter typing furiously into his computer, phone in his ear. "An armed intervention in former Sri Lanka's conflict? They attacked both sides?"

The entire room immediately erupted in shock and disbelief. How could Celestial Being attack both sides? Had it been a normal private organization, they surely would've been obliterated. But this is Celestial Being they were talking about...

Kinue narrowed her eyes. "Just what is Celestial Being up to?"

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me..." Sergei murmured, floating through the hallway by himself. "Do they actually think they can end all wars through violence?"<p>

"I am so scared..." Bill squeaked.

"Shut up newbie." Seiryu said, gritting his teeth. "Celestial Being has intervened in Ceylon already. It's not like they'll attack again... right?"

* * *

><p>At Celestial Being's small private island, Wang Liu Mei sipped a cup of tea as Hong Long formed the tent.<p>

"We're not only going to intervene once." Liu Mei said. "We'll intervene as many times as neccessary."

* * *

><p>"Until war ends." Alejandro Corner finished. Ribbons Almark stood at a distance, watching his master. "Of course, I have my own plans. And with <em>him<em> on our side, this will work out splendidly. Right Ribbons?"

"Yes master." The green-haired servant replied, a small smile forming on his lips.

* * *

><p>Sumeragi let go of one of her alcoholic drinks, allowing it to float in space.<p>

She took a sip of her other one. "That is what Celestial Being is for. We are tools that accompany change."

* * *

><p>The sun set as the Gundams flew over the ocean. Only five were present; Alauda and Exusia were missing.<p>

"_Where are those two_?" Allelujah asked.

"_They both left ahead of us_." Lockon replied. "_I guess the two have a lot on their mind. This was their first real mission after all_."

"_I just don't understand_." Tieria said. "_Why do we have so many childish Gundam Meisters_?"

"_Hey_!" Rachel interrupted. "_That's mean, you know_!"

"_You're exactly what I'm talking about_."

As Tieria and Rachel bickered, Lockon said, "_I think I'll go catch up with Setsuna and Souji_."

"_Do you believe that is the right course of action_?" Origen asked.

"_This isn't a mission_." Lockon responded. "_Those two need support from someone older. You guys can catch up later_."

Dynames' verniers released even more GN particles, thrusting itself forward and faster than everyone else.

* * *

><p>Several miles ahead, Exusia and Alauda flew in silence. Souji didn't know what to say, as he had proven his hypocrisy in being unable to let go of his past when he killed those Anfs in rage.<p>

Deciding to break the silence, Souji attempted to bring up a conversation. "_Hey Setsuna_-"

Suddenly, a few screens popped up. "_What is this_?"

"_A Union transport_?" Setsuna muttered, activating his visor. "_In this airspace_?"

The Union Carrier's back opened up, with three machines flying out. They were similar in appearance to the Hellions and Enacts, except much more streamlined. They both were in their jet forms, with two colored gray.

The third one was different from the other two. Colored a blazing red with orange trim, with a phoenix's wing engraved on it's left shoulder, it definitely stood out from the other two.

"_Flag_!" Setsuna exclaimed. Exusia quickly drew it's GN Claymore. Alauda followed suit, drawing a single beam saber.

All three Flags switched into it's mobile suit mode (Graham being the fastest) and drew their sonic blades. The blades rotated at extreme speeds, generating a plasma saber from each.

"_Take this_!" Amina roared, clashing her blade with Alauda.

Souji's eyes widened. "_That voice..._!"

Graham's Flag's plasma sword also clashed against Exusia's blade. "_It's a pleasure to meet you, Gundam_!"

Setsuna grimaced. "_Who are you_?"

"_I am Graham Aker! And you are the reason I live_!"

* * *

><p>A few miles back, a lone Enact flew across the ocean. Peter got a little worried. Although he thought of several plans to combat the Gundams, he didn't even think of how to locate them. Worse, he was in the middle of the ocean, and his mobile suit was running out of power.<p>

"Well, isn't this the worse?" Peter muttered. Then he sighed. "Sorry Dale. Looks like I won't be able to avenge-"

Suddenly, the Enact's sensors went off. He quickly tried to locate it's source, but it was disabled.

"The radar doesn't work!" Peter exclaimed, eyes widening. "That means-"

Ahead of him, a lone Gundam flew forward. Dynames was slowly catching up to Alauda and Exusia, but the pilot was dead tired and sleepy.

"There you are!" He growled. "You're the one who killed Dale! My prey!"

He had totally forgotten that he wanted to observe the Gundams actions. Instead, one idea crossed his mind: revenge.

"Hmm?" Lockon immediately got up as the Gundam's sensors went off. "This is... an Enact?"

Peter's Enact quickly changed into mobile suit form and fired it's linear rifle at Dynames! Lockon quickly grabbed the controls and barely dodged the blasts! He couldn't let the mobile suit get in close-range, where he was weakest.

"_Damn you, Gundam_!" Peter roared, firing more blasts.

"_Tch_!" Lockon leveled his rifle and fired. To his surprise, the Enact dodged every attack. "_What the-_"

"_You think you can get me that easily, Gundam_?" Peter mocked. "_I'm Peter Loewen, a lieutenant in the AEU! And I'm here to avenge my partner's death_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Betcha didn't expect that ending! Not only is Setsuna and Souji fighting the Union, but Lockon's battling some AEU guy! It's a heated clash, and who will end in victory? You probaby know already.<strong>

**Alright. I did keep to my word. The overall plot hasn't changed and only a few new events occured. But these events were pretty significant. These will affect future relationships and interactions eventually. And trust me: these will lead to some very significant changes later on in the fanfic.**

**Now, let me end with the specs for Julia Reeves's Flag.**

**SVMS-01JR Union Flag 'Phoenix' Custom  
><strong>A repainted Flag personally customized by colonel Julia Reeves, commander of the Reeve Team. This mobile suit was built and customized with increased aerial capabilities and twice the speed of a regular Flag. It disregards the user's safety for total offensive abilities and extreme speed. But the most surprising and devastating abilty of this mobile suit is it's capability to burst internally into flames, then externally. It can be used in offense as well, although increased use can lead to permanent burns on the user. This has led to it's name: Phoenix. The only one crazy enough to pilot this mobile suit was the elite and powerful colonel Julia Reeves.

**Model Number: **SVMS-01JR  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Union Flag 'Phoenix' Custom  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Transformable Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Union  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Union  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Julia Reeves  
><strong>Accomodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 17.8 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>Max gross weight  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>E-Carbon (stores Hydrogen), Solar Energy System  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>G-System, Onboard AI, Drum Cockpit, Chaff Flare Dispenser, Weapons Compartments, Hardpoints for mounting any additional missile pods, Flame Resistant Coating, Internal Combustion System  
><strong>Looks: <strong>Just like the ordinary Flag. It's painted dark red (slightly darker than Justice) with orange trim. A phoenix's wing is engraved on it's left shoulder.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>98mm Prototype Thermal Energy Rifle, attached to right forearm, hand-carried in use; 20mm Machine Gun, mounted next to cockpit drum; Sonic Blade, hip-mounted, hand-carried in use; Defense Rod, attached to left elbow

**Comments: **This is the commander mobile suit of the Reeves Team, and boy is it powerful. It has a prototype beam rifle in it's hand, which can actually stand up to the other Gundams. It can even burst into flames and attack it's enemies with the fire. It's a scary mobile suit to be sure. Since the Reeves Team's mobile suits are based off of birds, I wanted a bird that's king of all birds. That led me to choose the phoenix. It was really enjoyable to design this mobile suit. This doesn't mean that this thing surpasses the power of Graham's Custom Flag. In actuality, Julia isn't as powerful as Graham, which balances their abilities out. You'll see in chapters to come.

**Well I've written a lot. Now please click that 'Review' button down there and give a holler.**


	3. Changing World

**What up, guys? This is Koyo, bringing you another chapter of this rewrite, now called Anomaly (you might be able understand why if you know the definition of the word)! Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying life and stuff and I hope that this chapter improves your day! Or something like that! **

**SulliMike23: You make it sound like a bad thing. I wanted to add an OC team to each nation, even to the Union. Expect one more team for the HRL in the next chapter.**

**April Marciano: Yeah, I realized from the last rewrite that I didn't really change anything. I just inserted my OCs and the story still played out the same. So I decided to change several things, and eventually the events will play out differently.**

**Unicorn 359: It sure was a surprise to see Lockon and Peter fight, huh? Like I said before, events will play out differently.**

**Ch. 3 Changing World**

"_That voice_!" Souji exclaimed, eyes widening. "_It can't be-_"

"_Damned Gundam_!" Amina roared, applying more force to her plasma sword. "_You were my saviour! And now you're my enemy_!"

Her Flag succeeded in pushing Alauda back. Then she quickly drew her linear rifle and fired three electromagnetically-accelerated rounds at her enemy. Alauda dodged easily, then backed away as the Flag came in for another strike. Then the Gundam kicked her away and threw one beam boomerang at the sword, destroying it!

"_Wow. Those Gundams are a lot better than I thought._" Julia murmured within the Phoenix. "_Their mobility easily surpasses a standard Flag. And their weapons are highly advanced. Now let's see how they fare against me_!"

She gave a battle cry, tackling the surprised Alauda from behind! Then she attempted to stab through Alauda's torso with her plasma blade, but it quickly turned around and attempted to spear the Flag with it's other boomerang! Sensing the danger, Julia quickly ascended to dodge it.

Although Souji was surprised by the Custom Flag, he was more concerned about the other mobile suit pilot. That woman had a similar voice to a certain girl he knew back at Krugis. A girl he knew far too well...

Meanwhile, Exusia continued to clash blades with Graham's Flag. Setsuna didn't dare move, as he sensed a powerful presence within that mobile suit.

"_Who would've thought I'd have the chance to meet you_?" Graham said, hardly fazed by their blades clashing. "_As a sentimental Virgo, I can't help but believe this is fate. Or maybe I was able to find you because of those particles you're emitting. Probably the latter_!"

Graham's Flag began pushing Exusia back! Sensing the danger, Exusia quickly sliced the plasma blade with it's claymore and pushed it away instead, knocking it against Alauda!

"_Khh_!" Souji cringed as the Phoenix attempted to tackle it again. Alauda succeeded in pushing Graham's Flag away and dodging her tackle, but realized now he was in a vulnerable position. And Graham took advantage of this, firing the Flag's linear rifle at the descending Alauda. The Gundam quickly blocked with it's shield, but the impact of the bullets pushed Alauda back!

Seeing it distracted, Exusia attempted to slice Graham's Flag with it's claymore. Realizing the danger, Graham changed it's Flag's course to turn right and dodged it.

"_He was able to dodge that attack_?" Setsuna muttered, surprised.

Taking advantage of Exusia's surprise, Graham's Flag latched onto it's arm to Setsuna's horror. "_I'm going to take a piece of you home as a souvenir_!"

"_Don't touch me_!" Setsuna roared, drawing a beam saber from behind it's shoulder and slicing Graham's Flag's arm off!

"_Urghh_!" Graham scowled backing away. Then he was forced into the Flag's jet form as Exusia fired it's GN Machine Cannons, pumping lead into the air. He was able to relax a little as the Phoenix fired it's thermal energy rifle at the Gundam.

Exusia quickly dodged each blast, then was forced to block one and was thrown back. The power of that rifle definitely surpassed the power of a normal Flag's linear rifle.

"_These Gundams can resist a blast from this rifle_?" Julia exclaimed incrediously. "_You've gotta be kidding me_!"

Then she was forced back as more lead was pumped from the machine cannons. She tried firing again, but Exusia managed to dodge and move into close-quarters combat with it's sword and saber. It sliced off it's left arm and the plasma sword it was holding.

"_I'm coming Setsuna_!" Souji yelled, ascending.

"_Take this_!" Alauda was cut off as Amina's Flag rammed into the Gundam, firing it's machine gun right at it's torso.

"_I knew it_!" Souji exclaimed, pushing her Flag back and forcing her to back away more with the GN Machineguns. "_It's you isn't it? Amina Halabi_?"

Amina froze. "_That voice... Emir_?"

"_Amina! What are you doing in the Union Army piloting a Flag_?" Souji questioned.

"_I should ask you_!" Amina exclaimed, eyes narrowing. "_Why are you in Celestial Being? Why are you a Gundam pilot_?"

Julia glanced at the side screen at the nonmoving Flag and Gundam. "_Ensign Halabi! What are you doing_?"

Amina snapped out of her shock and shook her head to refocus herself. Then she backed away, firing her machine gun again. Alauda blocked with it's GN Shield easily, but was hit by a blast from the Phoenix's thermal energy rifle!

However, her rifle was sliced in half by Exusia's beam saber! It appeared right behind her and attempted to stab through it's chest, but was hit by a bullet from Graham's Flag's rifle. Julia attempted to retaliate by firing her machine gun but gasped in horror as the legs of her suit were sliced off by a boomerang!

"_We need to retreat_!" Graham ordered. "_We can't take on these Gundams_!"

"_But, Lieutenant-_"

"_No, he's right_!" Julia exclaimed. "_We can't win! We need to get out of here_!"

_Tch_!" Amina scowled, then turned to Alauda. "_Emir! You bastard_!"

Souji looked on as the three quickly retreated to their Union jet. "_Amina..._"

Although they were forced to retreat, both Graham and Julia were slightly satisfied with the results. They found out that despite the Gundams' seemingly invulnerability, they had their weaknesses too.

On the other hand, Amina had found out that her close friend had joined the world's enemy: Celestial Being.

* * *

><p>Peter and Lockon were battling as well. Unlike the two-against-three battle from before, they were at a stalemate. Lockon couldn't level his sniper rifle fast enough because of the Enact's relentless shooting.<p>

"_What's wrong, Gundam_?" Peter sneered. "_Can't hit me_!"

"_You bastard_!" Lockon shouted. "_Don't get cocky! This Gundam's got more than a sniper rifle_!"

Reaching towards the rear skirt, Dynames grabbed and activated two beam sabers to Peter's shock. Then it rushed into close combat, with the Enact barely drawing it's sonic blade to deflect one attack, but was struck by the other! Peter cringed, then backed away.

"_This guy's good..._" Peter muttered. "_Still, I'm not going to lose easily! All I have to do is attack from afar and he can't hit me_!"

But he gasped as he began backing away as Dynames leveled it's sniper rifle, aiming right at him. Lockon was no amateur sniper either, taking him only three seconds to aim and fire at his target! Peter barely dodged, with the beam striking the Enact's legs!

"_Aghhh_!" He screamed.

Lockon was about to aim and fire one last time, but then he saw the Enact losing altitude and falling into the ocean. It was obvious that the Enact had run out of solar energy. Peter swore as he realized this.

"_It's over_." Lockon murmured. "_No need to increase the violence_..."

And with that, Dynames turned and left. He left the broken Enact, and it's enraged pilot.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost all gone as violet darkness began to spread across the sky. It was a peaceful sight and a peaceful time, despite the three dejected pilots within the Union jet.<p>

"Was it that bad, Colonel?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Julia replied, taking a drink of her coffee. "I overestimated them. I wanted to test them out without using the Internal Combustion System, but found that I couldn't keep up with the Gundams. And when I decided to use the system, it was already too late."

"Our mobile suits were damaged pretty badly." Graham observed, frowning upon the three Flags. "I need to submit an apology."

"There's no need for that." Billy said as he typed into his laptop. "The data we gained from your battle with the Gundams was worth it. We can even used the scraped areas to locate the Gundams. Although the ladies' mobile suits were heavily damaged, they can be repaired."

"Perhaps we should battle next time then." Gore suggested. "We can show the Gundams the power of the Reeve Team."

"Agreed." Simon replied with a smile. "Teamwork surpasses working by yourself."

"You seem confident." Graham said, believing what Simon had said to be mocking him. "But those Gundams surpass teamwork. No matter what we do, there will be casualties."

"As long as we work together, anything can happen."

"Something _has _already happened, and it has taken the form of the Gundam." The ace replied. "Conventional methods won't work. What we need is more power."

"Hmph." Simon scowled. "You're very sure of yourself aren't you?"

"I've experienced two Gundams firsthand." Graham responded, glaring at the young pilot. "Perhaps you'd like to take on the Gundam with your super, special teamwork and tell me if you can win."

"Tch!" Simon scowled.

Graham leaned back on his seat. "I'm not saying teamwork is a bad thing. In fact, it might actually scratch the Gundams. But I'm confident that we can't destroy those suits with our mobile suits' power combined."

"He might be right." Gore interrupted. "Even if we hit them with everything we got, there's no guarantee that we can win."

"Gore!" Simon stood up.

"Calm yourself, Simon." Raven said. "We need to be patient. We'll see how far our teamwork will fare against the Gundams eventually."

"Ughh..." Simon groaned, then straightened himself out. "Very well then."

"Good attitude, Simon." Julia said smiling, causing her subordinate's blush. Then she decided to change the subject to a more personal one. "Ensign Halabi. Why did you pause during your battle with the red Gundam?"

"Eh?" Amina snapped out of her reverie.

"I saw you and the Gundam floating in the air, not even attacking each other." She continued. "It was as if you were talking to each other. The Gundams can disable communications, so I couldn't tell. Were you conversing with the Gundam?"

"Ah...!" She gasped then sighed. "Yes I was."

This drew the gasps of everyone in the room. Billy leveled his glasses and stared at her in disbelief. "You spoke to the Gundam pilot?"

"What did you say?" Gore demanded.

"It wasn't me who started it!" Amina exclaimed, then she calmed down. "He spoke to me, and he knew my name. And his voice... I know who he is too..."

"You do?" Graham and everyone else continue to gasp and murmur in shock. "Who is he?"

"He's Emir Touma, a friend of mine back when I lived in Krugis." She replied, narrowing her eyes. "Back when Krugis was at conflict with Azadistan, Emir, my friend Soran, and I used to fight for the KPSA. Those were days I'd rather not remember."

"KPSA?" Raven said, frowing. "Wasn't that a terrorist group somewhere in the middle east?"

Amina shuddered at the word 'terrorist'. "You've got the general idea. He was the most quiet of our little group, very unspoken. And he was a bit of a coward. We were brainwashed to fight, but he was the less eager to battle."

"What happened to him?" Billy asked.

"They ran away when I was shot by a mobile suit." Amina replied. "Then the Gundam saved me. I never saw those guys again."

"Bastards..." Julia muttered under her breath. "Leaving a woman like that..."

"That's very horrible." Graham said, but he was really thinking of something else. "So, do you know of the pilot's weaknesses?"

She shook her head. "He didn't have any long-term weaknesses. Any he had should've been erased after his mobile suit training in Celestial Being. But I do admit, his piloting was slightly stiff when I battled them."

"I agree." Julia said, nodding. "The Gundams did act and fight as if they were children. They has several unnatural movements and didn't take advantage of the Flag's weakspots. It's as if-"

"It's as if they're inexperienced." Graham finished for her. "It must be at least the second time those two have ever gone on an intervention for Celestial Being. Those two probably learned how to pilot their Gundams through simulations, but never have gone through the real thing. The jerky way those two piloted their mobile suits is proof enough for me."

"You don't seem very disappointed for losing to them though." Billy said with a smile.

The intercom activated. "_We've lost the Gundam's signal_."

Graham shrugged. "It's not like we could've done anything anyway."

"_Colonel, we've also detected a mobile suit outside the perimeter of this ship_." The intercom's operator said, to the group's shock. "_It's... an Enact. And it looks like it's pilot is still alive_."

"Enact?" Gore said, frowing. "In the middle of the ocean?"

"What's that doing there?" Amina asked.

Julia got up and touched the mirror, with a screen of a soldier appearing. "Ma'am!"

"Recover the Enact and it's pilot." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em>Those Flags were able to fight the Gundams evenly... <em>Setsuna thought. _Who were their pilots?_

"_Hey Setsuna_." Souji spoke up. "_One of the Flags... I think it was Amina_."

Setsuna frowned. "_Amina Halabi_?"

"_Yeah. Her voice sounded very similar to back then, and she seemed to recognize me as well_." He replied. "_I know it's her_."

"_It doesn't matter then_." Setsuna said with a harsh tone in his voice. "_She is in the military now. If we meet in battle, we'll have to kill her_."

"_Setsuna, that's easier said than done_." Souji said. "_Could you kill a friend_?"

"_I don't have friends_."

* * *

><p>Using a special crane, the Union aircraft was able to take the ruined Enact and place it inside. The Reeve Team and the other three entered the mobile suit deck as a young man wearing an AEU piloting jumpsuit came out of the cockpit.<p>

"AEU?" Simon said, frowning. "What's an AEU officer doing in the middle of the ocean?"

Peter grimaced, then saluted the six. "I'm Lieutenant Peter Loewen of the AEU. I was engaged in combat with a Gundam to test it's abilities, and needless to say, I was overwhelmed."

Julia smiled softly. "I know the feeling. I'm Colonel Julia Reeves of MSWAD."

"Reeves..." Peter muttered, then gasped. "You're the leader of the famous Reeves Team, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." She said nodding. "And this is my team. Those three aren't." She referred to the Graham, Billy, and Amina.

"I've heard amazing stories of your feats." Peter exclaimed, rather excitedly. "You intervened during several internal conflicts in the Middle East, and survived bombardments by huge amounts of third party-owned Hellions and-"

"I don't think you should be excited about my team defeating your nation's personal suit." Julia said, amused. "Though I suppose you shouldn't be excited like a schoolboy because of your age?"

"Ah...!" Peter gasped. "Sorry ma'am. I'm a very huge fan. And for your information, I'm only twenty-five."

"Enough of that." Graham interrupted. "You said you fought a Gundam? Which one? And why?"

"You're Graham Aker, aren't you?" Peter said, his voice beginning to rise again. "You test piloted the Union Flag and showed it's superiority against the Blast-"

"My past isn't important right now, sir." Graham said, eyebrow raising. "Can you describe the Gundam?"

"Yes sir." Peter straightened himself out, and his face darkened. "I remember it had green armor, and a lens on it's forehead. I believe it was some sort of scope for it's sniper rifle, as it kept a fixed posture as it aimed and fired."

"The sniper Gundam?" Raven said, frowning as well. "The Gundams are very well-balanced, aren't they? They have a mobile suit to fulfill a different aspect of battle."

"It's very frightening, to be sure." Billy said, though his face said otherwise. "So, why'd you fight it?"

"Sir, I said before to analyze-"

"I doubt that." He interrupted him, to his surprise. "You're mobile suit is in tatters, and that doesn't come from simple observation. That Enact is too damaged to be repaired, you know. Not only that, but why would anyone fly by himself into the middle of the ocean with no spare energy for their mobile suit. No one in their right mind would do that, especially knowing that their opponent is a Gundam. Which makes me think of one reason: revenge."

"Revenge?" Amina gasped.

Peter grimaced, then sighed with a smile. "You MSWAD soldiers sure are smart. You're right. I wanted revenge for a fallen comrade."

"I see how it is." Raven said. "I know how you feel. Before I joined the Reeves Team, several of my fellow soldiers were killed during one of the Union's interventions."

"This situation is different though." Gore said. "You fought a Gundam. You should've known the difference in power already."

"Yes, I understand sir." Peter said. "Revenge won't solve anything, and it definitely won't make me any stronger against the Gundam."

"Good." Julia said, nodding approvingly. "For now, we'll return to the Union first. Then we'll discuss making plans to get you back to the AEU."

"Yes ma'am!" Peter said, bowing. "Thank you ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em>JNN Headquarters<em>

The news building was booming as usual. Since Celestial Being's intervention in former Sri Lanka, different news channels have been scrambling to find anything relevant on the mysterious organization. Unfortunately, no one could find anything of real significance on the organization and their mobile suits.

Except one woman.

Kinue Crossroad sat at her computer, drinking her cup of coffee. She clicked on a few links to access pictures of Aeolia Schenberg, the man that she identified as the person who represented Celestial Being. In this photo, he was shaking hands with an unknown young man.

"Aeola Schenberg..." Kinue read the document on her computer. "He's a legendary scientist and inventor from the late 21st century. He was the one to propose the basic principles of the solar power generator system. He rarely appeared in public, and the only thing remembered about him is his fame."

She took a drink of her coffee. _I can understand how he created Celestial Being, given his wealth and genius. But why are they acting now, two hundred years later? He should already be dead by now... right?_

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Orbital Elevator<em>

The elevator's station on the Earth's surface was filled with several people heading into space or coming back from space. It wasn't very busy or anything. But it would be a huge scandal if anyone found out that Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters were standing around a table.

They wore civilian clothing to blend it with the people, but there long colorful hair and boyish good looks brought quite a few stares from girls and a few guys as well. Souji groaned, putting his head on the table. Lockon and Allelujah were casually talking and Tieria and Origen didn't care.

The sliding door opened, and Rachel and Setsuna walked in wearing civilian clothing as well.

"Wow. I'm not very surprised that Rachel was gone for awhile, but Setsuna's a shocker." Lockon said with a playful grin. "You two weren't doing anything naughty together, were you?"

"Of course not." Setsuna responded flatly.

"Where were you then?" Souji asked.

"I submitted a report to Veda." He replied.

"And I was shopping for-"

"I'll read it later."

"Let me read it too." Origen added.

"Okay."

"Hey! Don't you want to listen to what I-"

"No."

And then there was silence. Rachel was still too stunned to speak.

Lockon decided to break the silence. "Alright then! Let's do this!" Then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Tieria, Rachel, I'm counting on you two to take care of things above in space."

"I have my orders, but I'm not sure about this." Tieria said, pulling out a small piece of paper. "Especially with her."

"I'll do really good, Tieria! Just watch!" Rachel exclaimed, pumping her first into the air. "I'll rip through everyone with my G-"

Tieria instantly slammed his hand onto her mouth. Her voice muffled as Tieria continued to speak. "Without her, this mission has at least a 100% chance of succeeding."

"MMM! MMMM HMMM HHHMMM!" Rachel mmed.

A waiter walked to the table, platter in hand. He put two cups of milk in front of Souji and Setsuna.

"Milk?"

""You two need to grow up." Lockon said, smiling.

"Say that to her too." Tieria said.

"But do you think this will work?" Allelujah asked. "Returning our units into space using the orbital elevator? What if they were discovered?"

Before Lockon could say anything, Origen spoke. "We're hiding them under space construction materials. The weight should be the same, so they shouldn't be checked. Especially not in a place like this."

The Meisters heard the bell for the train. Rachel and Tieria both began walking towards the entrance into the elevator, then stopped to take one quick glance. Or rather, Tieria took a small glance. Rachel hopped up and down, yelling, "GOOD BYE!"

"If we had a weakness, it would be that the Ptolemaios isn't a combat-oriented ship and that it needs the Gundams to protect it." Allelujah continued. "With out limited amount of solar furnaces-"

Setsuna quickly stopped him. "Don't leak our information like that."

"...Sorry about that."

"HEAVEN'S PILLAR EXPRESS, FLIGHT 227, LEAVING ON TIME." The intercom's operator spoke.

In the train, the two Meisters sat in a rented cabin. They bought that room specifically because of intel that the cameras or hearing devices weren't working. And that was a good thing, seeing as the hyperactive Rachel was in that room. Who knows what kind of secrets she might've blurted out loud for the Human Reform League to hear?

Rachel fiddled her thumbs, not knowing what to say to the always-serious Tieria. It was true that she was comfortable around him when the other Meisters were nearby, but she's never really spoken to him when it was just the two of them.

"As long as we're here, why don't you tell me about yourself, Tieria." Rachel began, breaking the silence. "Do you have any goals in life? Any hobbies? Any-"

"Everything I do is for the sake of Celestial Being and Veda." He replied. "Veda's will is my will."

"You sound like Origen." Rachel said, eyes rolling. "Anyways, what will you do when Celestial Being no longer has any interventions to stage? What'll happen to you?"

"Our missions won't be over for a long time." Tieria said. "We must fight using the Gundams to change the world."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do I have to?"

"My gosh, Tieria!" Rachel yelled, then jumped on top of the surprised Meister. "You're so boring!"

"Wha- Get off of me, you child!" Tieria snapped.

"No!" She pouted, still clutching onto Tieria. "Tell me about yourself!"

"Get off!" Tieria yelled, managing to rip her free and throw her on the seat diagonal from him.

"OWWW!" She whined, rubbing her head. "That hurt! You don't know how to treat a girl!"

"Hmph!" Tieria turned back to his seat, scowling. "You are a Gundam Meister in my eyes. Gender is irrelevant."

She sighed and slouched back into her chair. "Fine. I'll tell you about me instead."

"I don't want to listen-"

"I was born in Wales in a small village, to my mother and father." She explained. "I had a little sister, but something happened between my parents and they seperated, seperating us as well. I don't know what happened to her afterwards. Anyways, I was never popular with the neighborhood kids. They all thought I was some strange freak, playing with a scythe in my father's farm. Then one day, my father died of a strange illness. I left home and wandered around Great Britain trying to find a new home. Eventually, someone named Grave Violento approached me and asked me if I wanted to change the world."

"Grave... Violento..." Tieria muttered, eyes narrowing. Memories of his mock battle with the previous Meister filled his brain, and how he almost completely burned Hixar Fermi with the previous model of Virtue.

"And now, here I am!" Rachel exclaimed, back to her usual, peppy self. "So what did you think?"

"It was... interesting..." Tieria responded.

"See! You did like it!" She cried happily, jumping up and down until she slipped as the train hit a small bump. "Oww! Ohh... that hurt..." She grimaced, rubbing her head. "Anyways, now it's your turn!"

"I don't want to."

She got up and sat down, a smile on her face to Tieria's confusion. "You know what? I don't think I've ever seen you smile, Tieria. You and Origen are the reasons Celestial Being is so boring! If you can smile, I'm sure you'll make Celestial Being a happier organization!"

"There's no reason to make Celestial Being 'happy'." Tieria said. "I smile when there's something to smile about. Nothing more."

"I'm sure you have a great smile!" She exclaimed, then jumped at Tieria again! As he attempted to push her off, she grabbed his cheeks and forced them upward. "See! You have an amazing smile! Now keep it that way!"

"Ge-khhh!" He yelled, his face still being forced to smile. "Ghet off o me!"

"NO! You need to smile more!"

She was pushed off anyway. Tieria scowled then turned away, not wanting to talk anymore.

But Rachel smiled anyway, and whispered, "If you smiled more naturally, you'd be a great guy."

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, the remaining five Meisters walked out of the elevator's station. Lockon gave a huge sigh as he stretched, then exclaimed, "Now then! It's time to rest!"<p>

"I suppose we all need a break." Allelujah said.

Origen didn't speak, although he secretly agreed.

"Yeah." Souji said, nodding. "I'm gonna go check on my apartment reservations now. Are you going to as well, Setsuna?"

He didn't say anything.

As they walked away, several footsteps were heard behind them. Only Origen took a glance behind him, and saw several HRL soldiers walk out of a car and wait outside of the station's entrance. _What are HRL Soldiers doing here?_

Colonel Sergei Smirnov walked out of the entrance and was greeted by those soldiers. The leading lieutenant walked in front of them and saluted him. "We have been waiting for your arrival, Colonel. How was space?"

Sergei saluted the younger officer. "It was a very... mystifying experience."

"I see. Well then, the headquarters are waiting for you." The lieutenant said, reaching down. "Please allow me to carry-"

He stopped him. "Before that, I want to take a look at Ceylon."

"Huh?" The lieutenant was taken back. "But-"

"I'm the kind of man that believes what he sees." Sergei explained. "Headquarters will have to wait."

"Uhh... yes sir."

* * *

><p><em>Union Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development Headquarters (MSWAD)<em>

The Union transport had finally arrived at MSWAD late at night. Peter Loewen was eventually given a transport back to the AEU, courtesy of Julia Reeves. The Reeves Team and the other three were reporting to their superiors, when they were called to report to the development headquarters for some unknown reason.

The commander sitting on the seat in front of the desk seperating the group looked at their report. "The AEU's new mobile suits being defeated comes as no surprise. Still, things have gotten a lot crazier."

"Sir, Lieutenant Aker, Ensign Halabi, and I have fought the Gundams and could not overcome them." Julia reported. "We fought only two, and they overwhelmed us."

"Wow." The commander said with awe, yet he had a sort-of joking tone as well. "The legendary ace of MSWAD and the Phoenix could not defeat the Gundams? The world is doomed now."

"But sir-" Raven was about to argue.

Billy cut him off. "Sir, I believe with further research, we can defeat them."

"The higher-ups think so too." The commander said, reaching under his desk and grabbing several folders, which he laid on the desk in front of them. Each one had the word 'MSWAD' on it, with the Union's logo. "Since every one of you has fought or seen the Gundam up close, you are all receiving a change of order."

"All of us?" Gore gasped, incrediously.

"Me too?" Amina asked. "I'm just an ensign."

"Of course." The commander replied. "This is an urgent matter. We need all the help we can get."

"This is... the Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad?" Graham repeated what was written in the document. "This is a silly name, isn't it?"

The commander smirked. "The more serious name is the United States of America 8th Independent Tactical Fighter Squadron. But since it was such a long name, it was shortened and straight to the point. It was formally created at the exact time I handed you those papers."

Simon gulped. This was a huge ordeal, and they were all part of it. This was a bigger honor than being in the Reeves Team.

"Professor Ralph Eifman?" Billy read with a gasp. "That's the chief of engineering! He's part of this as well?"

"That's how important this matter is." The commander said. "All the hotshots at the development department are in on this too. So expect to get top-of-the-line mobile suits eventually."

"Wow..." Raven said, whistling. "This sure is an honor..."

"Sir!" Julia snapped in position, with everyone following. "Colonel Julia Reeves and co. accept Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad positions!"

* * *

><p>The day afterwards, early morning in Tokyo, the students were walking into their classroom. They were all looking forward to a 'fun, exciting' day of learning. Francesca was getting her fingers ready for texting, and Louise was taken out pieces of paper for her to fiddle on. Leon was staring from afar at Francesca, as the two sat on opposite sides of the room. Saji was the only one actually getting ready for class.<p>

The teacher walked in, with a young man following after him. The girls instantly gasped as they watched the young man come in. He was slightly muscular, but he had the looks that would cause a girl to blush.

"Alright, settle down class!" The professor ordered. "We're getting a new student today. Please introduce yourself."

The young man stepped forward. "My name is Souji Shirotsuki. Nice to meet you."

"Oooh..." Francesca and several other girls sighed with a dreamy look on their face.

"What's so special about that guy..." Leon grumbled, then gasped as he saw Francesca with that same dreamy look. "Wha- Francesca! Not you too!"

"Um... let's see here..." The teacher said, looking at his attendence chart. "Oh! Tohru is absent today! Alright, for now you can sit next to Ms. Francesca right there."

"WHAT?" Leon gasped, jumping out of his seat. Everyone in the room looked at him like he was crazy. He quickly sat back down.

Francesca turned and leaned towards him, whispering, "Hey. So how do you feel right now, being the new guy?"

"Hmm?" Souji looked at her, frowning. "What did you say?"

"You will have time to talk to him after class, Ms. Apokata." The teacher said. "Please don't interrupt my lecture."

"Yes sir." She sat up, but she took out her cellphone.

_Apokata...? _Souji wondered. He felt as if he heard that name before.

* * *

><p>Francesca sighed. After school, the new guy had hurried on home. She tried to stop him, but he said he had something important to do. She took a sip of her tea in the cafe, looking at her textbooks.<p>

"Um... Francesca?"

She turned and glared. Leon walked up to her, shyly.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Um... I just wanted to know how you felt about the new guy..."

"It's none of your business!" She snapped. "My gosh! Why are you always following me around?" She got up, gathered her things, and stomped off.

"Wait! Francesca!"

At another table, Louise and Saji both sat, eating their lunch. Louise raised an eyebrow as Francesca stomped off with Leon attempting to follow. "That Leon guy sure doesn't know when to stop."

"He's in love, Louise." Saji tried to reason. "I'm sure he's desperate."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to stalk her." Louise replied. "Anyways, I'm thinking ahead to studying abroad. You're studying engineering to work on the space development projects, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Saji said. "You know that."

"Mhmm." She nodded, then paused. Then she said, "Maybe you should study abroad too next year."

"Eh?" Saji said, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hey Saji." She said, more hesitantly. "Do you think about the future sometimes?"

"...Sort of..."

"Am I in it?"

"...Kind of..."

She slammed her hands on the table to Saji's shock. Then she stormed out of the cafeteria in the same manner that Francesca did.

"Wait!" Saji cried. "Louise!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Wang Liu Mei sat at a small table drinking a cup of orange juice from a straw. She wore a purple dress and her hair was fixed, indicating she was meeting someone there. There was even an empty seat in front of her.<p>

That someone did arrive. Alejandro Corner walked up to the seat and sat down, wearing his orange suit that matched his hair. His interesting look matched his interesting identity as a

"A soft drink?" He said with a smirk. "You do know that this restaurant has some magnificent cocktails, right?"

"You do know that I'm underage, right?"

"Oh, I do apologize." He said with a bow, maintaining his composure.

After he ordered his drink, Liu Mei leaned closer to him. "The next mission will begin shortly. If you plan on watching it, then I will set up three monitors."

"Oh, really?" Alejandro said, eyebrow raised. "That's very interesting."

At the bar table near then, her servant Hong Long listened intently into their conversation. It was so that he gasped as a voice pierced his train of thought.

"Eavesdropping?"

Hong Long narrowed his eyes at the green-haired man that sat next to him. It was Alejandro's personal assistant, Ribbons Almark."

* * *

><p><em>Ceylon Island, Human Reform League Base Remains<em>

The damage that Kyrios and Adunai had done to their base was very extensive, but they managed to make a few repairs. They kept the remains of their Tierens to research the impact of the Gundams' weaponry. They were also able to obtain the Tail Unit Kyrios had dropped in the forest.

Sergei stared at the pod as he and another soldier entered the warehouse. "This is it, huh? Did you find anything out about it?"

"Yes sir." Then he notioned for one of the maintenance workers. "You! Please explain the Colonel Smirnov what you know about that container."

"Sir!" He replied, then pointed at the pod. "It's an optional bombing container for a mobile suit. It's made from e-carbon, the material is state-of-the-art, but we can't find any new technology on this weapon."

"What about the missiles?" The Colonel asked.

"After studying the residue, we've concluded that they are 300 kiloton types." He answered. "However, no nation or maker creates these types of missiles."

"So whoever makes these weapons, makes them independently." Sergei concluded.

* * *

><p>Back at one of MSWAD's warehouses, the trio stood on a platform next to Graham's Flag. Amina's Flag sat next to it.<p>

"Judging by the amount of damage the Gundams were able to inflict on your mobile suits, I've determined that their output is about six times greater than the Flag." Billy said as he typed into a computer. "I wonder what kind of engine it uses."

"Yeah, but I'm more concerned about their mobility." Graham said.

"I've confirmed that from the battle data." Billy said. "Like we thought, that mobility comes from-"

"It's light, right?" Amina interrupted.

* * *

><p>"Yes sir." The soldier replied to Sergei. "Apparently, each Gundam emits a special glowing particle on it's back."<p>

"I suppose I can testify to that." Sergei said. "That must also be the reason why the Gundams weren't detected on the radar or sensors."

* * *

><p>"Because of their ability to disable radars, it makes them perfect suits for stealth operations." Amina explained. "Not that they need it. The Gundams are powerful on their own."<p>

"Their weapon system applications are frightening as well, young lady."

They turned and looked down to the ground to see an old man with long white hair holding a cane walk towards them.

"Professor Ralph Eifman!" Billy exclaimed.

"What an amazing man..." Eifman muttered to himself. "He had technology several decades ahead of us hidden for all this time..."

* * *

><p>"Aeolia Schenberg?" Sergei asked.<p>

"He's the figure who appeared on Celestial Being's claim of responsibility." The soldier explained.

"I know who he is." Sergei said. "He's the man who proposed the solar power generation system."

"Right now, intelligence are pursuing any information about him correlating to the Gundams."

"I'm sure they won't find anything." The colonel said, flatly. "Take this pod, for example. They are very secretive that they will only reveal the most unneccesary objects they have."

* * *

><p>"If possible, I'd love to capture a Gundam." Eifman said.<p>

"My thoughts exactly." Graham said, grinning. "Therefore, I believe my Flag should be upgraded for that purpose."

"What about pilot strain?"

"Disregard it." He said, to his two companions' shock. "But I have two requests. First, I'd like the mobile suit to be close-range oriented. Second, I'd like it done in a week."

"Wait, close-range?" Amina said, horrified. "That's crazy!"

"You saw that blue Gundam I fought." Graham said. "It used a sword against me, and sliced through the plasma saber. I need some sort of sword to fight that thing. It's a matter of pride."

Billy smirked. "You can't get Graham to back down that easily."

Eifman produced a small smile, saying, "You're a very unreasonable person, aren't you?"

"How could I get my hands on a Gundam if I wasn't?" Graham replied.

"Sir! Please upgrade my Flag as well!" Amina suddenly interrupted. "I happen to know one of the Gundam pilots myself, so-"

"Hmmm?" Eifman said in surprise. "You know a Gundam pilot personally?"

"Uh, yes. From my childhood." Amina said. "I fought him as well. I don't have any specific requests for my Flag either."

"Okay..." He said, then he frowned as he looked at Amina's damaged Flag. "Very well then. I'll complete these mobile suits in one week's time."

"Thank you sir!"

Suddenly, Graham's cellphone began to ring. "Hello?... What? The Gundams have appeared?"

* * *

><p>"Where?" Sergei demanded.<p>

"Sir!" The messenger said, saluting him. "They have been spotted in two locations!"

"Two?" The soldier next to Sergei said, gasping.

"A simultaneous attack?" Sergei said.

"Yes sir! One is at South Africa, at the disputed mineral resource area!"

* * *

><p><em>South Africa, Mineral Resource Mining Site, Night Time<em>

Dynames fired rather trudgingly at the enemy mobile suits from atop a cliff, who were hardly putting up a fight. He was using only his GN Beam Pistol, as he thought it was a waste to use any real firepower. Since they couldn't really do anything to him, he began firing at their weapons instead. But the force of the small blast knocked them down as well.

"I don't like this." Lockon said, groaning. "I feel like a bully. Just throw down your weapons and run away."

He fired another tiny beam. And another. The GN Beam Pistol isn't even that powerful, yet each blast knocked down the mobile suits with ease. And he hit another one... and another one...

"Sniping the targets..." Lockon muttered.

He got so bored that he began missing the targets. For some reason, this prompted the mobile weapons to drop their weapons and run for their lives.

"_They're running! Running_!" Haro exclaimed.

"Finally..." Lockon said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Graham ran over to his damaged Flag and grabbed the line meant to lift him to the cockpit.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Eifman demanded.

"I have to go!" Graham protested. "Two of them are in Taribia! I can get to them in time!"

"If there's anything I hate in this world, it's narcotics." Eifman explained. "If their goal is to burn down the drug fields, then I'll gladly allow them to intervene."

"Drugs?"

"After all, they're trying to destroy any source of war." The professor said.

* * *

><p><em>South America, Taribian Airspace<em>

Kyrios and Adunai flew over the drug fields of Taribia. Kyrios had another Tail Unit attached to it's back, and Adunai was in it's mobile suit form in case of combat.

"_It's been ten minutes since we've entered the designated airspace_." Allelujah stated. "_Now, Kyrios will complete the mission_."

The pods opened up, dropping several bombs onto the drug fields! They were destroyed and left a blazing field of fire. The people in the nearby village stared in shock, horror, and awe.

"_97% of the field was destroyed_." Allelujah reported. "_Mission com-_"

"_Not yet, Allelujah_." Origen interrupted. "_We still have three percent left_."

"_But it's only-_"

"_We must sever any source of war completely_." Origen stated, rather harshly. "_We must not fail! We must annihiliate everything_!"

Adunai turned around, opening it's forehead to reveal it's GN Mega Cannon. He pulled the trigger, causing everything in sight to erupt in flames! It was so great, it spread to the entire forest and almost got to the villagers!

"_Origen, I think that's too much_-"

"_Nothing's too much for the sake of the mission_."

* * *

><p>"Two more are heading back to Ceylon?" Sergei repeated.<p>

"Yes sir." The messenger replied. "They're heading to the seventh barracks!"

He began thinking for a few seconds, before saying, "Is there a Tieren I can use?"

"Wait, sir! You're going alone?"

"Didn't I tell you? I only believe what I see with my own two eyes."

* * *

><p>At the seventh barracks, Exusia and Alauda were easily slicing through every Tieren there. They had just got done slicing down three Tierens, leaving six left. Four of which were part of the Yamato Squadron, and they were piloting Fantons.<p>

May gritted her teeth within her Fanton. "_Dammit. We can't defeat them like this_."

"_I don't think we could've defeated them at all_!" Bill cried.

Exusia appeared right in front of his Fanton. Bill shrieked as the Gundam held it's sword high in the air, and swung right at it...

...But then another Fanton appeared in front of Bill, taking the blow. Yunlong swore as his Fanton unit exploded!

"_Li_!" Seiryu roared. "_Dammit_!"

"_Exusia, executing targets_." Setsuna stated. "_Following attack on Fantons_."

"_I can't understand why they still have those old mobile suits_." Souji said. "_They're lambs heading to slaughter_."

"_You bastards_!" Seiryu let out a battle cry, then charged at the two Gundams holding the Fanton's katar. "_DIE_!"

Souji reacted quicker, and sliced the Fanton's arm off with his beam saber! Seiryu didn't let that affect him and _kicked _the Gundam down! Souji gasped, forgetting to keep his guard up as he was shoved down. The Fanton aimed it's cannon at the Gundam as well!

"_Oh crap_!" Bill yelled. "_Is the lieutenant actually gonna kill a Gundam_?"

However, he was too slow. Exusia's GN Machine Cannons rapidly fired at the cannon, destroying it. Alauda quickly got out of the way and threw a GN Boomerang at the crippled mobile suit! But suddenly, May's Fanton jumped in the way and got hit instead.

"_No... way..._" Seiryu swore as her Fanton exploded. "_Is it impossible... to kill a Gundam..._?"

Exusia turned to Seiryu's Fanton, judgement blade in hand. It rose the sword in the air, and brought it down...

...When suddenly, a cannonball was fired from the air and slammed into Exusia, knocking it down!

"_What_?" Setsuna gasped, attempting to regain control of his Gundam.

"_What was that_?" Souji cried, equally in shock.

A brown Tieren with 'wings' flew overhead them and landed on the ground. It folded it's wings in and dropped it's gun on the ground.

Alauda stepped forward, beam saber in hand, prepared for battle. Souji felt an ominous feeling from the inside of that Tieren, as if it's pilot was not like the rest of these grunts.

Sergei looked at the gundam through his Tieren. "_So that's a Gundam, huh_?" Then he turned two the other two. "_You two! Get out of here_!"

"_Sir! You won't survive battling them_!" Bill exclaimed. "_It's-_"

"_Just go_!" Sergei barked.

"_Yes sir_!" Seiryu yelled, then turned around and ran. Bill did the same thing.

"_He's fighting by himself_?" Souji murmured. "_Is he crazy_?"

The Tieren then took out a katar. It was then that Souji realized that the Tieren dropped it's gun. Now he thought his opponent was insane; why would anyone drop a gun for a knife? Then he realized...

"_He's testing me_!" Souji exclaimed, Alauda lunging at the Tieren.

Sergei's Tieren couldn't dodge in time. But it did sidestep fast enough for it's left arm to get sliced off!

"_Gehhh_!" Sergei grimaced as the impact caused his Tieren to back away more. Shrugging off the shock, he headbutted Alauda to Souji's surprise. Then he rose it's blade and attempted to slice off Alauda's right arm. The blade couldn't even scratch the Gundam.

"_So it's impervious to conventional weapons?_" Sergei muttered to himself.

"_Tch! Take this_!" Souji roared, slicing off it's other arm and attempting to pierce it's torso. The Tieren quickly kicked back and flew away. Alauda didn't give chase, mainly because he felt his win was cheap.

* * *

><p>Back in space, two giant containers floated down the line of satellites near the orbital elevator. Both of them opened up, with Phasma and Virtue floating out. They began heading towards the Ptolemaios.<p>

"_I see the ship, Tieria_!" Rachel exclaimed.

"_Approaching the rendezvous point_." Tieria reported.

Within the Ptolemaios, Christina spotted two dots on the screen getting closer to the ship. "_Virtue and Phasma sighted_."

"_Preparing docking sequence_." Feldt said. "_Opening container_."

The top container on the Ptolemaios opened up, with two virtual green lines shot out to create a sort-of road.

"_Alright, I'm linking up with the green lines_!" Rachel announced. "_And I'm coming into the ship_."

Tieria said something similar.

The two were eventually loaded into the containers. The Gundams were laid on their backs as they were being loaded so they could fit, and they were locked in place. They were then linked with Ptolemaios, being charged with GN particles.

Tieria sighed with relief, muttering, "Space is so much better."

Suddenly, Sumeragi appeared in a communications screen. "_Nice job, you guys_."

"_It sure was a great first time_!" Rachel exclaimed.

"_How did the mission turn out_?" Tieria asked.

"_It was completely successful_." She said. "_Why don't you have a drink to celebrate_?"

"_... I have to do maintenance_."

"_Spoilsport_."

"_I'll drink with you_!"

"_I don't think that's a good idea, Rachel_."

"_Why not_?"

"_Because you act drunk even when you aren't_!"

"_...You really are a spoilsport, Tieria_."

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set in Tokyo, and people were retiring to their apartments.<p>

Saji and Francesca are next-door neighbors. Francesca lives by herself, preparing to study abroad. Saji lives with his sister Kinue, who works as a news reporter for JNN News.

As they both began to unlock their doors, they noticed two new faces. Setsuna on Saji's left, and Souji on Francesca's right.

"Hey! You're the new guy at school!" Francesca exclaimed. "Nice to see you again!"

"Ah... yes. You too." Souji said, nodding.

"So, are you two our new neighbors?" Saji asked. "Who's your friend?"

"...Setsuna F. Seiei." He replied.

"Shirotsuki and Seiei, huh? Those are uncommon names." Saji remarked.

"My name is Francesca Apokata!" She said. "Nice to meet you!"

Both Souji and Setsuna froze at the surname. It was the same last name as the Gundam Meister Rachel Apokata.

"Coincidence." Setsuna said, shutting the door behind him.

"Apokata?" Souji wondered aloud. "Um... do you, by chance, have any siblings?"

"Well, I did have a sister, but I didn't know her really well." She replied. "When I was little, my parents divorced and my mom took me with her. I don't know if she's still alive today. Do you know her?"

"Uhh... probably not!" Souji quickly replied, attempting to dismiss the thought. "Wrong person!"

"Well anyway, it's nice to meet you." Saji said.

Souji entered his apartment. The living room was nice. It was furnished with two couches, a dining table, and a TV, though you had to pay for the channels. Souji payed for only one: the news channel.

He turned on the TV and was surprised at the news.

"_Today in Ireland, the terrorist organization IRA has publicly declared disarmament_." The newslady said on JNN News. "_After fighting for 400 years, these two factions have finally decided on a peace treaty_."

"Hmmm...?" Souji laid back on the couch, a small smile on his face. "This is it. We're changing it..."

_"We're changing the world."_

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of differences in this chapter than from my previous fanfic, huh? Like I said before, these changes will eventually cause great differences in this fanfic. You might be surprised, you might be shocked, and you might be horrified.<strong>

**The Reeves Team and Peter will play significant parts in the fanfic and the later chapters to come. Next chapter, I will introduce the superhuman team led by Sergei Smirnov. No, it won't be that crappy Star Division I made last fanfic. Instead these superhumans will play a large role and eventually affect one Gundam Meister in particular. You'll see who it is later.**

**One last thing: Please review my story. I like to see support from the people who like or even hate this fanfic. I don't mind if you praise or give constructive criticism. Flames do hurt though. And I'm specifically talking to the people who have favorited this story and don't review.**

**Well, that's it! Thanks for reading guys!**


	4. International Negotiation

**Sup guys, it's Koyo with a new chapter! My computer is becoming increasingly slow so writing is getting a little difficult. I'll probably end up buying Gundam 00 DVDs into order to continue this fanfic slightly faster. My guess is that the first arc (first season) will be done by March if there aren't any distractions. **

**SulliMike23: I've actually exchanged the Tundra for a different idea. It was mentioned last chapter somewhere in the story. You'll see it's result in this chapter, in the form of Graham's new mobile suit. And eventually, I do plan on making a mobile suit heavily based on the Tundra but not in this fanfic.**

**April Marciano: Don't worry. I don't plan on making another rewrite.**

**Wraith Five: Thanks for your nice words! I hope you're enjoying the fanfic thus far!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 4 International Negotiation**

_Ptolemaios Briefing Room_

In this room, Sumeragi, Feldt, Christina, Lichty, and Lasse watched as the chairman of the Human Reform League made a speech concerning Celestial Being. And considering the current state of events, none of his words were pleasant.

"_Because of Celestial Being's armed intervention in Ceylon, a hundred and forty-eight soldiers lost their lives_." The chairman said, cameras continually flashing at at him. "_Although they speak of ending war, all acts Celestial Being commits are terrorism that throws the world into disorder! And we, the Human Reform League, are prepared to take actions against their acts of violence_!"

"I don't think they like us." Lichty said with a sad smile.

"That's natural." Lasse responded.

Christina turned around, a worried look on her face. "But what if they strengthen their military because of us?"

The sliding door opened, and Tieria and Rachel floated into the room. Rachel spoke first. "Why is everyone so depressed? All we have to do is keep doing what we're doing and everything will be alright."

"If only everything was that simple..." Feldt said, no hint of emotion in her voice.

"We just need to continue armed interventions." Tieria said. "That is our true goal."

* * *

><p><em>Kingdom of Azadistan<em>

Azadistan, which is where Iran used to be, was in a political state of turmoil during this time. In addition to experiencing economic disasters, terrorism was rampant, with organizations like the KPSA running around.

In the city, fires were slowly spreading across a few buildings. It did much to break the heart of Princess Marina Ismail, the young woman in charge of Azadistan. Her sad eyes stared out of the window as the deadly fires continued to roar, with more explosions to follow.

"It looks like the terrorists have finally reached the city." Her advisor, Shirin Bakhtiar, said from behind her. "We need to hurry up with the reform before the moderates decide to join them."

"I'm aware of that." Marina replied with a sad tone. "Our country has relied on our originally abundant sources of fossil fuels, but now restrictions on trade has destroyed our economy. In order to rebuild our country, we must seek aid from the nations who control the Solar Energy System."

"However, our country did not take part in the construction of the orbital elevator so we don't have the right to access the energy." Shirin continued. "Since our oil is placed on export restrictions, it will be very difficult to find a country willing to support us."

Marina immediately turned, a smile forming on her face. "But the National Assembly restored the crown and placed me in charge to find assistance, right? So there is only one thing to be done."

"Still, our present situation is very bad." Her advisor said. "If the country continues like this, they will come. You know who I mean, right? The private armed organization, _Celestial Being_."

Marina gasped, then whispered, "Celestial Being..."

* * *

><p>Night fell upon the small, peaceful island. Kyrios, Adunai, and Dynames laid in their containers, with repairs being done to them by automated robots. Their pilots were staring at them being repaired from the lounge room.<p>

"Did you hear?" Lockon asked. "The IRA's ceasefire declaration?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe them." Origen said. "You can't trust terrorists."

"Yeah." Lockon agreed, remembering when both his parents were killed by terrorists. "Although some countries are favoring us, that's only temporary. The real reason they stopped their terrorism acts was most likely because they feared armed intervention."

"Which means when we stop, they'll start again." Allelujah said with a sigh. "Eradicating war isn't something easily done."

"Then you guys should get some rest." Lockon said, turning towards the door. "We'll be busy soon."

As soon as Lockon shut the door behind him, Origen spoke. "Do you have any doubts?"

"I left all my doubts when I joined Celestial Being." Allelujah replied. "Besides, we have the Gundams."

"That's a good answer."

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Joint HQ<em>

"So how was it, Colonel Smirnov?" The commander asked. The two of them were in the commander's office, with Sergei informing him about his experience. "You fought one of the Gundams, correct? I want to hear your opinion on it."

"Yes sir." Sergei said. "To be honest, I don't believe their is existing mobile suit that can stand up to the Gundam."

"Is it that strong?"

"It's just my personal opinion." He responded.

"Then, it was worth it to call you here." The commander said, a smile on his face. "Colonel, aquire a Gundam before the AEU or Union does."

"Yes sir!" Sergei said, straightening himself.

"For that purpose, I am forming an elite squad to deal with this." The commander continued. "While I will leave the personal selection of soldiers to you, there are a few soldiers I'd like you to include."

"Sir?"

The commander turned around towards the door. "Come in."

A HRL soldier opened the door, with three young peoples walking in. Sergei gasped in surprise: all of them had the appearance of teenagers, not adults. They didn't even look like a soldier. The only thing distinguishing them from regular teenagers was their HRL uniform.

The first one that came in was a female with very pale skin, with yellow sickening eyes to stand out. Her long white hair complemented the look. She saluted the two soldiers and said, "Excuse me. I am Lieutenant Soma Peries, Super Soldier #1 of the Superhuman Institue Research Center."

"Huh?" Sergei said, surprised. "Sir, I thought that project was..."

"Apparently, it was continued in secret." The commander said, a smile that said otherwise about his knowledge on the situation.

The second one had neck-length violet red hair with violet eyes. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but she was definitely beautiful. "My name is Palus Eagle, I am Super Soldier #2."

The last one had long blond hair with sky blue-colored eyes. The third one was almost as frightening as the first one, but for a reason other than his looks. He had a sinister, almost malicious aura surrounding him. "I am Rhei Las Plaga, Test Subject E-0056 and titled Super Soldier #3."

"Hmm?" Sergei raised an eyebrow at him. _Why did he mention his test subject number?_

"The higher-ups believe that these soldiers will be our trump card against the Gundams." The commander explained.

"As of today, we have been assigned to serve in your elite unit, Colonel." Soma said. "Pleased to meet you."

Sergei let out a heavy sigh, muttering, "You are all much too young for this."

* * *

><p>In an AEU warehouse, Peter walked into the Enact bridge. His Enact stood out most noticably, as his was in ruins from being destroyed by the Gundam.<p>

"Were they that bad, sir?" Chip asked from behind him.

"That sniping Gundam destroyed me." Peter replied, not looking back. "It's power exceeds more than ten Enacts combined. Nothing in the AEU's power can stop it."

Chip couldn't think of anything more to say. If the mighty Peter Loewen couldn't stop even one Gundam, then how were they supposed to stop seven of them? He clenched his teeth in despair, the realization of unfulfilling Dale's revenge overcoming him.

"But let's not lose hope." Peter said, snapping Chip out of his despair. "The Union's legendary Reeves Team is in on defeating the Gundams, as well as the Union's ace Graham Aker. I'm sure the Human Reform League has an ace or three up their sleeves as well."

Chip nodded. "I suppose. But these Gundams aren't normal..."

"Nothing in this world is normal." Peter replied. "I'm not settling for the AEU to be last place in the Gundam race either. And that's why I'm having my Enact repaired and upgraded."

"Upgraded?" Chip asked, surprised. "How?"

"I want my revenge against that sniper Gundam." Peter said, letting out a laugh. "It's funny. I used to keep that composed, wise persona with me at all times. I didn't want to be looked down as some barbarian soldier. But look at me now. I'm fighting for revenge."

"...Sir...?"

He smiled a sad smile. "I'm having my Enact customized to excel at ranged-combat. I specifically requested a special sort of gun that could take on a sniper. Hopefully... that will be enough to fight a Gundam."

* * *

><p>Even in the Ptolemaios, people have free time in between missions. It was at this time that Christina and Feldt could have their girl-only time, away from the other guys. Rachel never understood anything Christina said, and got bored very easily and Sumeragi spent her time drinking. Thus, those two girls spent time together and talked... or rather, Christina talked a lot while Feldt listened.<p>

Today, Christina thought it would be a good idea to talk about a subject she's been dying to know for quite some time now. So she made herself comfy on Feldt's bed and began to speak.

"Hey Feldt." Christina began. "Is there any guy you like?"

Feldt choked on her drink. Coughing, she spluttered, "Wha- What are you saying?"

"I'm only asking if there's anyone you like." Christina said innocently. "Is there anyone particular? Someone in Celestial Being, maybe?"

"Uh... well..." She didn't know how to respond.

Honestly, Feldt didn't have any feelings towards any of the Gundam Meisters. She had a professional relationship towards each of them, greeting them with a curt nod then floating away. Souji was kind to her, but Feldt had no feelings towards him. Lockon was kind as well, and he was cute in her eyes, but she thought that he was way out of her league.

"What about you?" Feldt quickly exclaimed, attempting to change the subject. She succeeded.

"Me?" Christina said, scratching her head. "I don't know. I don't like Tieria or Origen, cause those two are crazy strict. Allelujah's very kind, but he talks to himself a lot. Lockon's kind of cute, but he's more of an older brother to everyone. And Setsuna and Souji..."

"They're too young for you?" Feldt asked.

"It's not that." Christina replied. "Setsuna creeps me out. Souji on the other hand..."

"Eh?"

"There's something about him." She said. "Out of all the Gundam Meisters, he seems... normal. He feels remorse when he kills for the sake of the mission, and he can talk casually with me and the rest."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know..." She said with a sigh. "He's six years younger than me, and he isn't really that cute..."

Suddenly, Christina stopped talking. She narrowed her eyes at the door to Feldt's confusion. She put her finger to her lip to shush the confused woman and tiptoed towards the door. She quickly slid the door open, with Lichty falling into the room! He was leaning against the door with a glass cup to his ear so he could listen in!

"Uh... Chris..." Lichty spluttered, a nervous smile on his face. "I... um..."

"WHAT. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU'RE. DOING?" Christina replied, cracking her knuckles.

Lichty gulped.

The next thirty minutes were too graphically horrific that if I had to write it down, I'd have to post this fanfic on the M-rated section.

* * *

><p>Setsuna and Souji sat beside each other on a bench in the park, eating hot dogs. Both of them stared at the civilians and how they interacted with each other. They saw two girls gossiping, three young ones playing, and a young man flirting with a woman.<p>

Souji sighed. _I bet if we were younger and more carefree, we would be living like them._

Setsuna on the other hand imagined a meteor crashing on the city square in front of them, killing the civilians and destroying the entire city! The remains of the city resembled his memories of Krugis, several years ago.

He looked up, and everything was back to normal. He sighed, taking a bite of his hot dog.

"This is a nice place, don't you think Soran?"

"Don't call me by that name."

"Hey! It's you!"

Setsuna and Souji turned to see a young man walking towards them. Souji frowned. _Haven't I seen that guy before?_

"You're the new guy at our school, right?" He asked. "I'm Leon Caldwell, and I'm in the same class as you."

"Ohh..." Souji replied, nodding his head.

"Hmph..." Setsuna scowled, turning away. _I told him not to join a school to 'blend in'. This is only going to attract much unneeded attention._

_I know what you are thinking, Setsuna_. Souji thought. _But I'm not like you. I still want to make friends and live a normal life while in Celestial Being. Though I do know that to be impossible..._

"Hey, so do you know Francesca Apokata?" Leon asked Souji, the latter nodding. "Hey. What's she like? Do you know anything about her personally?"

"Eh?" Souji stared at him as if he was some psycho.

"Well, do you? DO YOU?" Leon demanded, eyes widening.

"Uh..."

"Tch..." Setsuna couldn't listen anymore and left.

* * *

><p>Back at an MSWAD warehouse, professor Eifman was unveiling Graham and Amina's new Flags. Graham's Flag was painted black, with crimson red trim. It had a black head with sharp edges streaming down it's face, with a red mask. But the eyes were slightly visible, gleaming crimson red. It slightly resembled a demon. Amina's Flag had a dark pink paint job with white trim, and a black mask on it's face.<p>

"I've reinforced the backpacks and joints while adding a newly developed anti-beam coating created through researching the beam weapons' effects on mobile suits." The professor explained to Graham. "For new, close-range weaponry, I've added the Iris Corporation's new Plasma Sword II that contains double the power input. This allows it to cut through most conventional mobile suits with ease."

"Amazing, professor." Graham said, in awe. "I'm even more impressed that you were able to fulfill my request in one week's time."

"Don't be so cheerful, Graham." Billy said, a grin forming on his face. "In exchange, even with the Anti-G System activated, you'll probably feel around 12Gs when turning top speed."

"I'm looking forward to it." The ace replied with the same grin.

"And this is my new unit?" Amina asked, referring to the pink one next to Graham's.

"Yes, although I do wish that women wouldn't have to enter the battlefield." The professor said with a sigh. "I apologize for saying that. Because of the massive damage, I had to work fast. I had time to repair it and add anti-beam coating, but that's all I had time to do with the armor. It's not as durable as the one next to you."

"I don't mind, professor." Amina said, smiling. "As long as it can fight."

"As for weapons, I've added a gun of my own design." The professor said, referring to it's gun on the right arm. "A special railgun that that is much faster than standard linear rifles, plus it's power input can be controlled."

"Thank you, sir!" Amina exclaimed, bowing. "I will use it to the best of my ability!"

"'It'?" The professor said. "These mobile suits have names, you know. The Gallant and the Comet."

"Wow. These new Flags are amazing."

The group turned to see Colonel Julia Reeves walk up to them.

"Hello, Ms. Colonel." Graham said, causing Julia to glare at him. Graham wasn't afraid of women much, not even his superiors.

"Anyways, I'm here to meet with the other members of the Anti-Gundam Investigative Force." She explained. "I hear two new members will be coming here."

"You've heard well." Graham replied.

Julia stared at the the two Flags. "My, my. These Flags really are advanced. These are much better than the Phoenix, in my opinion."

"Criticizing my earlier works, Julia?" The professor said with a smirk.

"Of course not." She replied, the same smirk plastered on her face.

"So these are Lieutenant Aker's and Ensign Halabi's new Flags." Two Union soldiers exclaimed as they stared at the two Flags. "Very fitting for people who have fought the Gundams and lived.

One of the soldiers was white with short brown hair, wearing glasses. The other was black with long, red dreadlocks. They both saluted the group.

The white one spoke for the both of them. "Sir, I am Warrant Officer Howard Mason and this is Master Sargeant Daryl Dodge! We've been appointed to the Anti-Gundam Investigative Force at your request, sir!"

"Good!" Graham said, saluting the two. "Allow us to welcome you, Flag Fighters!"

* * *

><p>Back in the Ptolemaios, Sumeragi sat in front of a big-screen computer. "Veda, please tell me your prediction."<p>

A map appeared, with three black dots appearing on different parts of the world. One in northern South America, one in northeast Africa, and another in northern Europe. "So, it's the same as mine. There are twelve different counter plans, but no matter what we choose, our position will be in danger. We know it has to be done, but it's so difficult..."

A screen popped in front front of her, with Christina in front. "Ms. Sumeragi! Taribia is making a declaration!"

Her eyes widened, and she looked back to the map. "I knew it..."

* * *

><p>In a press conference in Taribia, a man stood at a pulpit making a powerful anti-Union speech. The people all around the world were watching this speech from their TVs, mouths dropped.<p>

"The Union consists of over fifty nations in Congress! But it is truly a dictatorship, as the United States controls the distribution of solar energy!" He barked. "The solar energy generation system should not be operated under a single nation! And so, the Taribian Republic will now **_secede _**from the Union and claim independent access to the energy! And if their be any political or military force that opposes this, then we shall respond with force! Our nation opposes dictatorship from the United States!"

The crowd burst in applause and stood up at the waving speaker.

* * *

><p>"Taribia has made it's move." Shirin said to Marina.<p>

"That nation had always opposed the United States, but seceeding from the Union and demanding rights to independent access of the solar energy system is crazy." Marina said.

"Perhaps it's a way to gain favor with the people for the upcoming elections." Shirin suggested.

"I don't believe so." Marina replied. "If the relations between countries around the orbital elevator worsen, it'll only hinder the operations of the solar power system."

"But you know, America will request for the Union's military to intervene in this affair." Shirin said. "And I'm positive that Taribia knows that this will occur."

"They know...?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Human Reform League soldiers watched the video in the cafeteria, including Sergei and his team.<p>

"So that's their plan..." Rhei muttered. "How... interesting."

"You understand, soldier?" Sergei asked.

"What do you mean, Rhei?" Palus asked.

"They're taking advantage of the situation." Rhei explained. "Taribia probably knows that they have no chance defeating the Union, who has is superior in number and power. But who is there to stop any sort of war action?"

Palus's eyes widened.

"That's right." Soma said. "Celestial Being. They probably think that the Gundams will come and stop the Union force, destroying several of their mobile suits and leaving Taribia to do whatever they want."

"That's horrible." Palus muttered. "I can't believe Taribia would go that far. It's dishonorable and cruel!"

"Hmph." Rhei scowled, much to Sergei's surprise. "Do you believe so? A weaker, smaller country going up against the nation for their ideal of freedom is cruel in itself, seeing as it is a hopeless situation. Is there anything wrong with doing what you believe in? Is the ideal of freedom nonexistant in the Union? Is any one nation perfectly correct?"

"Soldier?" Sergei said.

"Ah!" Rhei snapped out of his small speech. "I'm sorry for speaking out of line, Colonel."

"That's all right." The colonel replied, but was still concerned.

Rhei suddenly felt a shudder in his body. His eyes widened as he began to cough and choke in pain. The Human Reform League soldiers stared in wonder as Rhei hurriedly reached into his pocket and grabbed a bottle of pills. He took two out and immediately swallowed them, then started to calm down.

"Are you alright, Soldier?" Soma asked.

"Yes..." Rhei said, gasping for air. "I'm... fine..."

* * *

><p>"That's just wrong!" Amina exclaimed, putting her jumpsuit on. "And while Emir wasn't exactly confident, he knew what actions were right and wrong!"<p>

"That 'Emir' person is part of Celestial Being." Billy replied. "I'm sure that he will follow his orders, no matter how terrible they seem."

"Will you accept our invitation, Gundam?" Graham said, eyes flaring with excitement.

* * *

><p>"Taribia is taking advantage of Celestial Being?" Marina asked.<p>

"I envy them." Shirin said, placing a cup of tea in front of the princess. "The reason they can take such a radical approach to all this is because of how close their location is to the orbital elevator. Unlike our country, they have a trump card."

"Do you really think they will come?"

"I don't know." Her advisor responded. "But I do know that whatever Celestial Being does to Taribia will affect our country too."

"It will?"

"I mean, we can take advantage of them as well."

* * *

><p>"Despite that, we will make our move." Wang Liu Mei whispered in the back of the car as Hong Long drove. "Because that is what Celestial Being does."<p>

* * *

><p>Sumeragi entered the briefing room with the entire crew. "We will begin the mission shortly. Contact the Meisters!"<p>

Everyone was in the room, save one member. Sumeragi frowned, looking around the room. "Where's Lichty?"

"Oh, he had a bit of an accident." Christina replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Back on the island, Origen, Allelujah, and Lockon zipped up their jumpsuits and grabbed their helmets. They ran into their respective containers and hopped into their Gundams' cockpits, activating the Gundams.<p>

"Let's do this, Haro!" Lockon said, placing the small ball onto it's platform.

"_Roger! Roger_!" Haro responded, excitedly.

Dynames's eyes flashed alive, and Kyrios followed shortly.

"Let this mission be in glory of Veda!" Origen said, activating the Adunai Flyer. "And allow us to achieve victory!"

"_Allelujah Haptism, Kyrios, commencing intervention_!" Allelujah announced.

"_Lockon Stratos, Dynames, taking off_!" Lockon also said.

"_Origen Admantus, Adunai, beginning operation_!" Origen concluded.

Dynames's GN verniers opened up, with several amounts of particles being emitted. The other two jet Gundams (with Adunai's extra two jets) did the same and took off. From a distance, one could assume they were beautiful green shooting stars in the daylight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Souji and Setsuna sprinted through the streets of Tokyo at night. The video of Taribia's declaration had spread all across the world, and every big screen in the city was playing it.<p>

They jumped into the ocean off a small harbor in the city and swam down. Because of the ocean's close proximity to land, the bottom wasn't too far off. At the bottom, two huge containers rested unnoticed by any civilian.

They both swam into the containers and hopped into their Gundams, zipping up their jumpsuits and putting their helmets on. The containers opened up, and Exusia and Alauda were lifted outside.

"_Setsuna F. Seiei, Exusia, beginning the next mission_."

"_Souji Shirotsuki, Alauda, on my way_!"

* * *

><p>Eight Flags were heading towards the naval fleet off the coast of Taribia. Besides two normal Flags, each one was customized to the pilot's preference. Graham's Gallant, Amina's Comet, Julia's Phoenix, and three other custom Flags flew over the ocean.<p>

Raven's Flag was painted dark blue with black trim. His was jagged around the edges, making for a more fearsome look. It sort of resembled it's epynomous pilot's name. It was Raven's custom Flag, the Crow.

Gore's Flag was several times more bulkier and bigger than the other Flags. It was equipped with more verniers and boosters to keep up with the other mobile suits. It was painted dark brown with yellow trim. It's name was the Silverback.

Simon's Flag was much more jagged than Raven's to the point where it looked like it could kill anything by stabbing it. It was light blue, in contrast to the dark colors of the other Flags with silver trim. It had fangs on it's mask as well, giving to the appearance of a vampire. Fitting, it's name was the Aleister.

"_This is it_." Gore said, communicating to the others. "_This is the day we finally get to fight the Gundams_."

"_I can hardly wait_!" Daryl said.

"_Now, now_." Amina said. "_Once you fight them, you'll wish otherwise_."

"_That's for sure, Ensign_." Julia agreed. "_Still, someone has to defeat them. No reason why it shoudn't be us_."

"_We'll defeat them for sure_." Raven said. "_At the very least, we'll give them something to be scared of_."

"_That's right_." Graham said, a huge grin on his face. "_Time for payback, little Gundam_."

Simon snickered. "_Think this will be easy, Lieutenant_?"

"_I think this will be interesting_." Graham replied. "_Once again, I will encounter the very object of my existance! Come, Anti-Gundam Investigative Force! Let's ride to victory_!"

Howard sighed. "_The name of our squadron should be changed_."

* * *

><p><em>Pacific Ocean, Off Taribia<em>

Several Union battleships floated off the coast of Taribia, preparing for their own intervention. The Union wasn't just going to let Taribia do whatever it wanted. The United States was known for their strict unity (the unforgettable war pitting the American southern confederacy and it's northern anti-secessionist Union being the major example) , even at the expense of others. To that end, they would fight to keep any nation from seceeding from them. No matter how violent the conflict got, they wouldn't allow Taribia to split from them.

"The Union's fleet and America's second fleet have appeared off the coast of Taribia." Feldt reported, staring at a screen of the army of ships.

"The Brazilian Garrison base has sent out their air force as well." Christina continued, referring to the predecessors of the Flag's old rival (Union Blast), known as the Realdo. They were more jagged versions of the Flags with an airplane-like jetpack on their back.

"What about the Taribian military?" Sumeragi asked.

"They've concentrated their Realdos around three of their major cities." Christina replied.

"Certainly an interesting situation." Lasse observed. "Will they act soon."

"Of course."

"I want to fight too!" Rachel cried, floating into the room. "I wanna go to Earth and participate in the mission!"

"But then you'd leave Tieria all alone to protect the ship." Sumeragi said, with the tone of a mother. "And as strong as he is, he can't do everything by himself."

"Awww..."

* * *

><p>Alauda and Exusia quickly flew over the Union fleet, to the shock of the soldiers. Dynames, Kyrios, and Adunai flew from the other side, with the intention to rendezvous with the other Gundams.<p>

"_This is Blue Shark. I have visual confirmation of the Gundams_." A Realdo pilot in the sky reported. "_They are heading for the captial. Prepare to intercept- _Agh! They've jammed the communications..."

* * *

><p><em>In an unknown area in space...<em>

Within an unknown mothership in space, three people looked on at the big screen, watching as these events were started to unfold. They all wore strange white, tight clothes with yellow trim.

"Hey big brother Michael!" The young redhead exclaimed. "Those are the Gundam Meisters, right?"

"Hmph! Those guys look weak!" The blue-haired young man named Michael said, sneering. "It should be us doing those interventions, not them!"

"Talk all you want, but I've seen them in action and they are formidable." Gabriel intervened. "They possess the true solar furnaces as well. And remember, they are our allies."

"I know!" Nena replied.

The door slid open from behind them, with a woman with long black hair floating in. She was about as tall as Michael, with the same, sickening-colored eyes.

"Did we wake you up, Azraea?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." She replied coldly. "You guys make too much noise. Anyway, where's Johann?"

Michael shrugged. "Probably looking over the Gundam Thrones."

"Why don't we intervene too?" Nena asked.

"Not yet, young one." Azraea said with a seemingly all-knowing voice. "It is not our time yet."

"Still, I wonder what Veda has ordered the Meisters to do." Gabriel said. "Will they decide to aid Taribia? Or maybe support the Union? Or..."

* * *

><p>In a Union ship, a soldier pointed to an onscreen map, circling three dots. "The Gundams have split up, most likely to attack these three cities. But will they actually fight against the Union and the U.S. military?"<p>

* * *

><p>"If Celestial Being does fight against the Union, they will be in support of Taribia." Shirin said to Marina as the two stared out the window towards the city.<p>

"Yet if they don't intervene, and let the Union fight, they will have broken their ideal of eradicating war." Marina said with a sigh. "So, what will they do?"

* * *

><p>And within the Ptolemaios, Sumeragi uttered two words that would change the whole world.<p>

"Mission... start."

* * *

><p>Several beams rained from the sky, smashing into a few Realdos standing guard in the city. The remaining ones took to the air in shock, attempting to find who attacked them.<p>

"_What was that_?" A Realdo pilot shrieked. "_Did the Union begin their attack_?"

Even more small beams crashed into his mobile suit, destroying it. The remaining Realdo pilots' eyes widened as they saw...

"**_GUNDAM!_**"

Exusia and Alauda were quickly descending, the former using it's vulcans and the latter using it's machine guns. And they were pointing their weapons straight at the Taribian Realdos!

"_Why?_" A Realdo pilot demanded. "_We haven't done anything yet_!"

"_You should've already known from our declaration that Celestial Being will intervene against anyone who promotes against war! And moreover, you bastards tried to take advantage of us_!" Souji roared in anger. He expressed his rage by throwing both his GN Boomerangs, destroying two Realdos!

"_I have concluded that Taribia is a country that promotes war_." Setsuna stated. "_Eliminating the targets_!"

Exusia landed on the ground, then charged at two Realdos with it's claymore. It sliced through one, then blocked the rifle blasts of the other, before slashing through that one as well! It took to the air again to slice through two more!

"_Take this_!" Souji yelled, slicing two down with the Subflight Lifter's GN Beam Blades.

At another city, Kyrios reverted to it's mobile suit form and fired rounds from it's GN Submachine Gun, taking down most Realdos with two blasts.

"_Kyrios, commencing intervention_!" Allelujah announced, drawing it's beam sabers and slicing three on the ground. More Realdos took towards the air to stop Kyrios, but suddenly a two beam blasts wiped out several of their units!

"_Don't you dare underestimate the power of Gundam_!" Origen roared, withdrawing Adunai's double-barrel rifle in favor of it's GN Hyper Beam Sabers. The gigantic blades crashed down onto the weak mobile suits, crushing the pilots before the blades could slice through them!

In the third city, Dynames fought the Taribian Realdos by itself. Lockon was still more than enough to defeat the enemy.

"_Dynames, sniping the targets_." Lockon announced. Despite being bombarded by heavy assault machine guns, he was able to dodge them all thanks to Haro's defense control mechanism. With Haro at the defense, he was able to properly level and aim his sniper rifle, shooting and striking all of his targets with perfect accuracy!

"_That's what you get for taking advantage of us_." Lockon said.

Exusia and Alauda have taken down about 60% of the enemy fleet with their close-ranged weaponry. Meanwhile, Kyrios and Adunai have finally disposed of the enemies at their city using their heavy duty beam weapons.

"_This is so one-sided..._" Allelujah muttered.

* * *

><p>"So, Celestial Being has decided to fight our military." The Taribian speaker gravely said. "Get the president on the phone."<p>

* * *

><p>"I see... yes... yes..." The president murmured, nodding his head as he spoke through his old-fashioned phone. "And you will withdraw your secession from the Union?... Good."<p>

He got off the phone, and called for his secretary. "David, our military will attack Celestial Being in order to protect our Taribian allies."

* * *

><p>"The American mobile suit teams have launched." Christina reported. "I believe that they will act to protect Taribia, as predicted."<p>

"I knew it..." Sumeragi murmured.

"In accordance to the mission plan, each Gundam will withdraw to a safe zone." Feldt announced.

"Those Union people are jerks, huh?" Rachel pouted. "We sorta help them and they repay us by attacking us!"

"This is a farce." Tieria said, arms crossed as he drifted through the room.

"Wait a second!" Christina exclaimed, gasping. "I have several machines closing in on each of the Gundams! They're Union Flags, and they are moving at twice the speed of their original specs!"

* * *

><p>"<em>What is this<em>?" Lockon exclaimed as a fiery red Flag came at Dynames, firing blasts from it's rifle! Dynames quickly dodged, but was met by even more blasts from a light blue Flag that came from behind.

"_So this is a Gundam, huh_?" Simon whispered. "_It's fast, but-_"

Simon turned the Aleister around and grabbed the Gundam with it's left arm as it attempted to face it's enemy. Then it held it's right arm in the air, revealing each finger to be a sonic blade, rotating at fast speeds!

"_It doesn't mean the pilot's any good_!" Simon roared, bringing the blades down to stab the Gundam.

"_Why you_!" Lockon yelled, grabbing it's beam saber and slicing it's arm off before it could harm him!

"_Aghh_!" Simon screamed as the Aleister was pushed back.

Julia was very surprised as well. AEU's Peter Loewen told her about the sniper unit, but she underestimated it's close-ranged capabilities too. Although it wasn't particularly skilled at the art of sword, it could duel to save it's life.

She decided to act, drawing her plasma saber and zooming in on Dynames. The Gundam was much more prepared for this, with the front skirt opening up and firing several GN Missiles! Julia gasped, and dodged several before getting hit at the legs! Cringing but acting, she quickly made her escape. Simon followed suit.

Adunai was being assaulted by the Silverback as well. Despite the bulkiness that could rival Virtue, the Flag proved to be a formidable opponent. The bulky packs on it's back and sides opened up to reveal several missiles, each fired at the Gundam! Adunai was able to dodge, but this gave the Silverback opportunity to ram into the Gundam! Origen gasped in shock as the Silverback latched onto the Gundam and drew it's plasma saber, slicing it's waist off!

"_Tch_!" Origen scowled.

"_Got you now_!" Gore roared, firing more missles from it's backpack!

Gore didn't expect the leg component of the Gundam to shift into a jet and fly in front of the missiles, taking the impact and exploding! Suddenly, a giant beam erupted from the smoke, striking the Silverback's left arm! The smoke cleared, with a little smoke coming out of Adunai's forehead. The Gundam's upper body and stomach seperated into two jets, and quickly made off!

Meanwhile, Kyrios was struggling against the Crow as well as the other two normal Flags. That isn't to say that the Flags were overwhelming the Gundam. Both parties were on equal terms, especially with a kind-hearted soul at the Gundam's controls.

"_What do we do, sir_?" Howard asked.

"_I don't really know_." Raven replied, dodging another blast from Kyrios's rifle. "_This Gundam certainly succeeded my former expectations. I have to rethink accordingly._"

"_Y-Yes sir_!"

Allelujah was very appalled. He could infer through his enemy pilots' skills that they were all of the elite. So, why wouldn't they retreat? Especially with the knowledge of fighting a superior mobile suit? Were the crazy, or were they coming up with a strategy? Either way, Allelujah didn't want to fight back. So he decided to stick with the mission plan: Retreat.

Kyrios quickly reverted into it's Fighter Mode and dodged the linear rifle blasts, zooming higher into the sky. Raven conceded that he couldn't defeat the Gundam the way he was thinking right now, so he let it go.

Exusia and Alauda took off near the Pacific Ocean, both heading towards the same safe zone. Their sensors went off, with two Flags catching up to them at high-speed!

Souji's eyes widened. _I sense a familiar presence... Amina?_

"_That Flag_!" Setsuna growled.

"_With this mobile suit, I can fight you properly_!" Graham roared, eyes flaring with excitement. "_Come, Gundam_!"

The Gallant proceeded to draw it's Plasma Sword II from it's hip, activating it. The result was a huge burst of plasma emitted near the hilt, with a single plasma saber coming forth from it. Setsuna gasped, then drew it's claymore. The two blades clashed, but this time Graham's sword was able to stand against the blade!

"_Emir, with this new weapon, I'll defeat you_!" Amina yelled, the Comet firing several quick blasts from it's railgun! The blasts were so fast that Alauda could barely block them, but the impact threw him back!

"_Arghh_!" Souji screamed. He ascended a bit, firing blasts from his Subflight Lifter. The Comet's upgraded agility allowed for it to dodge the blasts and strike back with more railgun shots.

Although Setsuna really wanted to fight back, he had to follow the mission plan. He dodged the Gallant's slash and fired it's machine cannons in an attempt to make it freeze. Fearless Graham Aker dodged each bullet unnoticingly, and tried again to slice Exusia but missed.

When Exusia ascended above the Gallant, Graham decided a different approach. He immediately fired it's machine gun straight above, not to damage the Gundam. He knew that it would be impossible to damage it with a simple gun. But it did cause Exusia to freeze for one second, giving Graham his chance! The Gallant immediately vertically slashed the Exusia in attempt to slice off it's legs! The Gundam responded in throwing it's shield at the Flag, knocking the Gallant away! Graham cursed as the Gundam descended into the water, submerging away from sight.

Souji was struggling as well. Although he knew he could strike back against the custom Flag, he didn't want to fight Amina. She felt the opposite, firing a frenzy of railgun blasts.

"_Amina..._" Souji whispered. "_I'm sorry..._"

Alauda quickly followed Exusia's suit, submerging into the water. The Flags weren't built for underwater combat, so now they were stuck.

"_That was amazing, you two_!" Daryl exclaimed upon reaching the two.

"_They got away_..." Amina muttered. "_And I was overconfident_."

"_That's alright, Ensign_." Graham said. "_I'm sure the rest of the team feels the same way. At least we stood a chance against the Gundams_."

He turned off his communications and took off his visor. "Still, the Gundams can move underwater? You're a little too versatile, Gundam."

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect them to attack the Taribian military." Marina murmured.<p>

"Really? I believe Taribia and America both expected this would happen." Shirin replied.

"You do?"

"Once Celestial Being intervened, Taribia had no choice but to request for help from the Union's military." She explained. "Now Taribia will no longer have anti-Union sentiments and support the U.S.'s policies. Meanwhile, Taribia's government will receive support from America. To avoid what happened in Taribia, other countries will think twice before engaging in anti-U.S. action."

Marina breathed in, a little shocked from the current events.

"I wonder which country benefitted most from these events." Shirin said, narrowing her eyes. "If you don't know, you're not qualified to lead our nation. Royal Princess of the Kingdom of Azadistan, Marina Ismail."

* * *

><p>"Hey big sister, can you make sense of what happened?" Saji asked Kinue as he watched the news channel. "Celestial Being attacked the Taribian military, but it's not like they were committing acts of violence."<p>

"You're right." She responded, more focused on typing her story.

"They say they want to stop the fighting, but they're the ones who're starting it." Saji said as he watched the Gundams defeat the Taribian mobile suits. "It's so wrong..."

Kinue sighed. "Saji, the world isn't that simple."

Next door, Setsuna laid on his back, feeling dejected from his previous battle.

Souji also laid on his bed. _Amina has gotten stronger. I can't afford to go easy on her now._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked that chapter. I've replaced the Star Division with two OCs based on two actual characters from SEED, Luna and Rey. They look almost exactly like them too. Both will play a major role in the series. Christina and Feldt have some girl time too. I knew they were close in the series, but there wasn't as much interaction as I hoped. Christina's death at the end of the first season didn't hurt me as much as Lockon's. Like I said before, there will be a lot more interaction in this fanfic than in the anime.<strong>

**The Anti-Gundam Investigative Force really did a number on the Gundam Meisters, huh? They are almost on equal terms when it comes to fighting, but the Gundams are technologically superior. They'll clash a lot as the season progresses. There will be longer battle scenes eventually. For now, the Gundams will overpower every mobile suit they fight, making short battle scenes.**

**Anyways, I'm going to show the specs for every Flag introduced! Yup! It's gonna get good, son!**

**SVMS-01G Union Flag 'Gallant' Custom  
><strong>In Graham Aker's attempt to defeat the blue Gundam in it's specialized field (close-range), Professor Ralph Eifman designs and builds this close-quarters combat mobile suit for that very purpose. It's outward demonic appearance was designed to install fear in it's opponents. Despite the G-System that doubles the Flag's speed, the user will feel several Gs during acceleration, making this suit a double-edged sword. This suit is disregards several long-ranged weaponry in favor of close combat, only keeping the shell-firing machine gun. It is equipped with two plasma swords, as well as an upgraded plasma sword with twice the output of the original. It's incredible speed, frightening face, and it's close-ranged effectiveness makes it a deadly mobile suit in the hands of it's deadly pilot, Graham Aker.

**Model Number: **SVMS-01G  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Gallant  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Transformable Close-Quarters Combat Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Union  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Union  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Graham Aker  
><strong>Accomodation<strong>: Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions<strong>: Overall height 17.9 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>Max gross weight 65.5 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>E-Carbon (stores hydrogen), Solar Energy System  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>G-System, Onboard AI, Drum Cockpit, Chaff Flare Dispenser, Weapons Compartment, Hardpoints for mounting additional Missile Pods  
><strong>Looks: <strong>Just like the Flag. The head is the same, but it's sharper and more jagged, similar to the Epyon. It's painted pitch black with crimson red trim, as well as bloody red eyes.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>Plasma Sword II, hip-mounted, hand-carried in use; 2x Sonic Blade, stored behind the waist, hand-carried in use, can emit plasma swords; 20mm Machine Gun, mounted next to cockpit drum; Defense Rod, attached to left elbow;

**Comments: **Told you I'd change the canon characters' mobile suits. The Gallant was a lot of fun to design. I'm a big fan of close-ranged mobile suits (ex. Alauda) and the Epyon is my favorite, moreso than the Justice. And since I based Setsuna's mobile suit off the Wing Gundam, why not base Graham's suit off the Epyon? I am aware that Gundam 00 is more realistic than any of the Gundam series, and thus it's mobile suits are realistic as well. You'll probably criticize how unrealistic this mobile suit is then. I hope you guys don't. Anyway, this mobile suit is a sign of Graham's eventual philosophy in the future of this fanfic. It might be different than his Mr. Bushido persona in the canon. So this suit was heavily based off the Epyon in a number of ways: it's looks, it's close-ranged effectiveness, and it's speed. I didn't give it the Heat Rod or it's claws because that seemed way too unrealistic. It's new sword can fight on par with Exusia's claymore and beam sabers, making the suit a frightening weapon. Plus, this mobile suit is in the hands of a pilot whose skills most definitely exceeds Setsuna's. It's like pitting SEED's Mu against Dearka: An experienced ace pilot with an inferior weapon vs. a younger, natural pilot with a superior machine. It's a draw no matter how you look at it.

**SVMS-01A Union Flag 'Comet' Custom  
><strong>In Amina's quest to take revenge on her former friend Emir, professor Ralph Eifman, not wanting the young lady to get hurt, designed a mobile suit with unmatched mobility in mind. This gave way to a high-speed mobile suit with several methods of escape. It's toned-down G-System allows it to go at very fast speeds, while lowering the strain on the pilot. This also allows it to transform into Fighter Mode without any problem, giving it easy access to escape. The Comet is lightly armed to make sure it's weight is as low as possible. It's main weapon is it's railgun, a special hyper-velocity gun that can fire several accelerated rounds that can leave the opponent in a frenzy trying to dodge them all. This mobile suit with it's escape capabilities and speed was designated to the youngest member of the Anti-Gundam Investigative Force, Amina Halabi.

**Model Number: **SVMS-01A  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Comet  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Transformable High-Mobility Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Union  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Union  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Amina Halabi  
><strong>Accomodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 17.8 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>Max gross weight 59.6 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>E-Carbon (stores hydrogen), Solar Energy System  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>G-System, Onboard AI, Drum Cockpit, Chaff Flare Dispenser, Weapons Compartment, Hardpoints for mounting additional Missile Pods  
><strong>Looks: <strong>Just like the Flag. It has a dark pink paint job with white trim. It's railgun has a similar appearance to SEED's Duel's Shiva railgun.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>REW-01 115mm Railgun, attached to right forearm, hand-carried in use; 4-Tube Grenade Launcher, mounted on left forearm; 20mm Machine Gun, mounted next to cockpit drum; Defense Rod, attached to left elbow;

**Comments: **This is the same Flag I created for Amina last fanfic, with only two differences. The first being it's new name. I chose 'comet' because of how beautiful and powerful it was, just like Amina. The second is it's unit type. Originally, it was a clone of Graham's Custom Flag. Now it focuses on high-speed combat using distraction and dogfighting tactics. And it's speed and mobility allows it to escape from sticky situations. The railgun supports this strategy by distracting the opponent while the pilot can escape. I know this is the total opposite of an ideal suit to combat Alauda, but that just makes this situation more interesting.

**SVMS-01RK Union Flag 'Crow' Custom  
><strong>A repainted Flag specifically customized by Reeves Team member Raven Kennedy. The Crow is the most agile of the team's Flags, being able to weave through enemy mobile suits with ease. It has arm-claws to fit it's crow-image, each mounting a linear gun for long-ranged combat in it's Fighter Mode. It is best suited for dogfighting purposes and distraction tactics, therefore it depends on strategy more than power. It needs a pilot that thinks, and was thus assigned to it's creator, Raven Kennedy.

**Model Number: **SVMS-01RK  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Crow  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Transformable Aerial Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Union  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Union  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Raven Kennedy  
><strong>Accomodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 17.9 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>Max gross weight 76.1 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>E-Carbon (stores hydrogen), Solar Energy System  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>G-System, Onboard AI, Drum Cockpit, Chaff Flare Dispenser, Weapons Compartment, Hardpoints for mounting additional Missile Pods  
><strong>Looks: <strong>Just like the Flag. Painted dark blue with black trim, with jagged blades around the edges of it's body. It has a black mask on it's face.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>2x Linear Gun, attached to claws, hand-mounted in use; Crow Claw, attached to hands; Sonic Blade, hip-mounted, hand-carried in use; 20mm Machine Gun, mounted next to cockpit drum; Defense Rod, attached to left elbow;

**Comments: **This was the hardest to design out of all the Custom Flags, but it was the easiest to name. From the start, I wanted an agile mobile suit that was fast and air combat-based. But I wanted to keep it different than Amina's Comet. So I thought for a few days, and decided to create a mobile suit that required strategy to use. This thing is based off the Raider Gundam in SEED, mostly because of the claws and guns. I didn't include the hammer because a certain mobile suit will gain that thing later. This mobile suit was the reason it took me awhile to update.

**SMVS-01SB Union Flag 'Aleister' Custom  
><strong>A special custom Flag designed by the moral-loving member of the Reeves Team. This Flag followed the vampire motif to strike fear in it's opponents hearts, and is programmed to work better at night. This mobile suit was designed specifically for stealth operations and fast close-quarters combat to take out it's enemy in one strike. Each finger is equipped with a sonic blade for maximum close-ranged effectiveness and contains a cooling generator to be less effected by heat-sensing radars. This gives it a slightly invisible sense, and is in the hands of it's vampirish pilot, Simon Belmont.

**Model Number: **SVMS-01SB  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Aleister  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Transformable Stealth Combat Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Union  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Union  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Simon Belmont  
><strong>Accomodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 17.9 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>Max gross weight 76.1 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>E-Carbon (stores hydrogen), Solar Energy System  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>G-System, Onboard AI, Drum Cockpit, Chaff Flare Dispenser, Weapons Compartment, Cooling Generator, Hardpoints for mounting additional Missile Pods  
><strong>Looks: <strong>Just like the Flag. Unlike the other custom Flags, this one has light blue armor with silver trim, as opposed to their dark-painted armor. This suit has even sharper edges than the Crow.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>10x Sonic Blade, one on each finger, can emit plasma swords; 20mm Machine Gun, mounted next to cockpit drum; Defense Rod, attached to left elbow;

**Comments: **Before I begin talking about the mobile suit, this guy's name is based off the same guy from Castlevania. I've never played it, and I have no idea how Simon actually acts, but I thought this would be a great idea. Anyway, to fit with the vampire motif, I've addded a vampire mobile suit. This Flag is an early prototype stealth suit armed with several close-ranged weapons. It's stealthy because of the cooling generator, leaving it undetected by radar. It's stealth ability is not as effective as SEED's Blitz's mirage colloid, but it's a huge advancement in Anno Domini.

**SVMS-01GA Union Flag 'Silverback' Custom  
><strong>A special custom Flag developed by the buffest, wisest member of the Reeves Team. The Silverback is a heavily armed mobile suit equipped with several missile launchers to overwhelm it's enemy and boosters all around it's body to keep it afloat and keep up with it's teammates. This suit was developed with anti-ship combat in mind, using weapons that can take down slow targets moreso than swift targets. A mobile suit like this needed a pilot with large amounts of patience, and was assigned to Gore Archer, Reeves' wisest member.

**Model Number: **SVMS-01GA  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Silverback  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Transformable Artillery Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Union  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Union  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Gore Archer  
><strong>Accomodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 18.9 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>Max gross weight 88.8 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>E-Carbon (stores hydrogen), Solar Energy System  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>G-System, Onboard AI, Drum Cockpit, Chaff Flare Dispenser, Weapons Compartment, Hardpoints for mounting additional Missile Pods, 12x Plasma Jet Engine stored in backpack  
><strong>Looks: <strong>A bigger, thicker Flag. It's dark brown with yellow trim, with a backpack containing boosters. Black missile pods on it's forearms, legs, shoulders, and backpack.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>7x Missile Launcher, each storing twenty missiles, mounted on forearms, legs, shoulders, backpack; Dual Linear Rifle, mounted on right forearm, hand-carried in use; 2x 20mm Machine Gun, mounted next to cockpit drum; 2x Defense Rod, attached to elbows;

**Comments: **From the beginning, I wanted a mobile suit like this. A heavy assault mobile suit with firepower rivaling Adunai and Virtue's. It's firepower almost equals the Gundams as well, but it's not as agile as the two strongest Gundams. This thing could take down several ships with ease. I've always loved overwhelming firepower, moreso in conventional weapons than beam weaponry. This Flag is probably my most favorite, besides the Gallant.

**Sorry for the late entry guys. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now please press that review button and type away!**


	5. The Escape Limit Zone

**Sup guys! Here's the last chapter of my previous rewrite. After this chappie, everything will be new! Hope you look forward to that! For now, here's the next chapter. In this chapter, the new super soldiers Tierens are introduced and I've excluded the Antarctic Organization in favor of a different plot twist. There's a lot of changes and character development in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

**By the way, sorry for the long wait for the update! School's been piling the work lately!**

**SulliMike23: Thanks a lot!**

**Unicorn 359: I kind of don't understand. Are you saying that the Reeves Team plus Graham Team isn't stronger than the Gundam Meisters? The only reason the Meisters suffered that 'loss' was because they were focusing on retreating. Their mission wasn't to kill, but to escape. And that was their priority. Besides, the stronger suit doesn't make the victor. Setsuna and Souji are amateurs compared to Graham and Julia, so they fight evenly. But thanks for the comment!**

**Ch. 5 The Escape Limit Zone**

_2302 A.D. Lagrange 1_

_Tieria Erde zipped up his new purple jumpsuit, a serious look on his face. He took out his helmet and placed it on the bench, putting on his glasses. The glasses were unneccessary, but it helped to keep his vision in perfect condition. _

_Today was a special day for him. It would be the first official day he would get to pilot the new third generation experimental Gundam Virtue. He had been studying and observing it's battle systems and programs, but hasn't used it in actual combat. But he would be using it during a mock battle against an actual Gundam and it's Gundam Meister, Grave Violento._

_It was exciting for the new Meister prospect. But he didn't want to be compared to the humans that Veda had chosen for the new third-generation team. He felt he was too elite for that. He surpassed the common human. _

* * *

><p><em>He hopped into the Gundam's cockpit, turning it on. Virtue's eyes flashed green and it's solar furnace began to light up. The lights in the mobile suit bridge lit, showing Virtue's brown, bulky armor and several guns mounted around it's body.<em>

_This Virtue was the physical-type Gundam that Celestial Being created for anti-ship combat. It's original particle-type form consumed too many GN Particles that they decided to create a Virtue that relied on solid-round weaponry. This Gundam was still plenty powerful, and Tieria predicted it would be more than a match for the Gundam Rasiel. He wanted to make a good first impression on the Gundam Meister agent._

_"Are you ready, Tieria?" A man's voice came over the communications._

_"Yes, Ian." Tieria said. "I'm ready."_

_"Alright then, launch. Your opponent is already waiting in space."_

_Tieria nodded. "Virtue, Tieria Erde, launching."_

_Virtue was launched out of the catapult deck and opened all it's GN Verniers, propelling itself into space. _

_Tieria looked around, but couldn't find his opponent. Not taking any chances, Tieria lightly gripped the trigger for the GN Physical Bazooka. He began scanning the area for any heat sources, but there was none. Gundam Rasiel definitely lived up to it's unit type as recon suit: It had a superior stealth ability that not even a more advanced Gundam could track it._

_Suddenly, a strong beam source was tracked by the sensors. Tieria quickly reacted by activating Virtue's GN Field, blocking the beam from behind! _

_Virtue turned around. A single mobile suit flew at fast speeds towards the Gundam, beam rifle in hand. It was a white suit with light blue armor and it's 'V'-shaped emblem was curved. But the most surprising thing about the suit was five pods attached to it's back, colored the same as the Gundam. _

_"I've located Sefer Rasiel." Tieria stated, hardly fazed by the Gundam. "Now entering combat phase."_

_Virtue leveled it's GN Physical Bazooka and fired a hyper-velocity solid round at the Sefer Rasiel! The Gundam barely dodged it then froze, horrified at what almost hit it. Tieria wasn't planning on relenting though. The missile containers on it's legs opened up, firing several GN Missiles. His opponent responded by dodging them all, firing at the ones that almost made contact._

_The Sefer Rasiel continued to fire beams from it's beam rifle, but to no avail; Virtue's GN Field continued to block all the blasts. So Rasiel took a different approach: It switched to it's GN Beam Saber and flew right in front of Virtue, hoping to gain the advantage at close-ranged combat. Virtue wouldn't let that happen, drawing it's own beam sabers from it's knees and striking down theirs!_

_"What about that?" Tieria taunted._

_Rasiel's eyes flashed, narrowing Tieria's eyes. Suddenly, the five pods stored on it's back split from the suit and seperated into ten smaller pods. Tieria gasped. Those were the prototype GN Bits he's been hearing so much about. Remote attack drones containing beam guns were definitely a frightening weapon to use. Especially when the opponent had ten of them._

_Virtue activated it's GN Field once again, thinking that it could easily defend from the bits. He's was right for the most part, as the beams did not harm him. But the impact of each beam slowly began to overwhelm the massive Gundam, pushing it back. Tieria attempted to hold it's position in space putting all it's GN Verniers into full blast, but it was still not enough. It didn't help that Rasiel continually fired its beam rifle at it._

_"Tch!" Tieria scowled. "I'm not out of this yet!"_

_Tieria waited for his chance. Although his GN Field was slowly losing power, so was the GN Bits. As soon as he knew that the GN Bits were out of particles, he quickly deactivated the field and leveled the beam cannon on Virtue's left shoulder. Rasiel was now at the disadvantage: it closed in on Virtue, thinking that it was about to defeat the Gundam. And it's beam rifle was out of juice as well._

_"Take this!" Tieria roared, firing Virtue's beam cannon!_

_It seemed like Virtue's was going to win when suddenly, the GN Sefer detached itself from Rasiel and flew into the line of fire! Tieria watched in horror as it was caught in the blast, exploding into flames!_

_"Hixar Fermi!" The voice of the Rasiel Gundam Meister was heard yelling his comrade's name._

_Rasiel immediately stopped fighting and flew towards the almost-obliterated GN Sefer. Tieria couldn't move. He was too horrified to move. He had almost killed a Gundam Meister._

_He had almost killed a Gundam Meister._

* * *

><p>"Arghhh!" Tieria screamed as he jump out of his bed. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, causing a gasp of pain from the Meister. He breathed heavily, slowly regaining consciousness from his nightmare.<p>

That's right. It was a nightmare. But it was reality. He had almost killed a Gundam Meister.

Tieria slowly got up, using his bed as support. He inhaled and exhaled very slowly, attempting to regain composure. He picked up his glasses from his desk and put them on, staring out of his room's window inside the Ptolemaios.

He remembered. The mock battle between Gundam Sefer Rasiel and the experimental version of Virtue. Wanting to make a good impression, he fought with everything he got. But he forgot that his Gundam was the most powerful of them all in terms of firepower. He forgot that Virtue's weapons could easily crush a Gundam as well.

And now, Grave Violento and Hixar Fermi were gone. No information relating to them wasn't in Veda. It was strange, but Tieria thought nothing of it. He assumed that they were KIA or MIA or something like that. Veda's will was Tieria's will, after all. He couldn't be bothered to have anything to do with anything else.

"Tieria!" A female, irritating voice yelled from beyond his door. "Open up! I can't open this pickle jar!"

"Go away, Rachel!" Tieria snapped.

"Come on, Tieria!" She continued to yell. "Open up please! I'm hungry!"

"Ask someone else!" Tieria's reply roared through the door.

Rachel sighed and leaned against the hallway, attempting to open up the pickle jar. It didn't even budge. She knew how smart and strong Tieria was and wanted to ask for his help, but he always said 'no'.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Lichty asked as he walked to the depressed Meister. "...Can't open the pickle jar?"

"No..." She said with a sad sigh.

Lichty took the jar from her and easily took off the lid, baffling Rachel. He took one pickle and plopped it into his mouth, munching on it with a blissful look on his face. "Ahh... that sure hit the spot."

She took one out too and crunched on the pickle with a frown on her face. She began to speak as she munched on it. "Tieria's a meanie! A big, fat meanie!"

"Did you ask Tieria if he could open it?" Lichty asked.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't do it." She replied, then began yelling so that Tieria could hear her. "He's so mean! He doesn't have a heart!"

"I'll say." Lichty said with a small smile. "That guy doesn't open up to anyone in Celestial Being. Sometimes I think he isn't even human."

"Eh?"

"Well, that doesn't matter right now." Lichty said. "We're all members of Celestial Being. It doesn't matter whether we are human or not. What matters is that we eradicate all war, right?"

"...I guess..." Rachel replied.

As Lichty walked away, Rachel turned to Tieria's door, a worried expression on her face. _I think Tieria's a human being._

* * *

><p>In the palace of Azadistan, Marina and Shirin watched as the press conference between Taribia and the Union came to a conclusion. The president and the Taribian prime minister shook hands as a symbol of peace between the two.<p>

Today, Marina was wearing different clothes other than her royal apparel. She wore a light blue cardigan with a white hat and blue skirt; outdoor clothes. She was just about to leave for her tour to other countries, requesting aid from high-class people to help their country. It would be a difficult task to convince people to help their crumbling kingdom, but Marina was no pessimist. She was ready to save her country, no matter what it took.

"Taribia returned to the Union and the president made a visit for peace talks." Marina said, reviewing the contents of the press conference. "To satisfy them, the president promised more material aid and an increase to it's energy supply. I suppose Taribia and American both planned out this scheme and Celestial Being was a pawn for their benefit."

"Not exactly." Shirin replied. "All Celestial Being did was follow out on their declaration to eradicate all warfare by attacking Taribia. Even if that meant going against the popular opinion." She slightly giggled. "I guess it means we can't take advantage of them after all."

"...I guess..."

Shirin blinked as she saw two black-suited bodyguards walk up to the princess. "Princess Marina, it's almost time to leave for your international tour. I hope you have good news upon returning."

"I'll do my best." Marina replied, taking the bag that Shirin spent time preparing. "After all, we need solar energy if we want to save Azadistan."

Marina turned around and began to walk to the exit when Shirin stopped her. "May I ask one thing? Why did you accept the role of being a princess?"

"...That's an easy one." Marina said, a smile on her face. "It's because only I can do this."

* * *

><p><em>AEU Warehouse<em>

"So you finished the mobile suit?" Peter asked the engineer.

"Yup." He replied.

The two were walking towards a warehouse in the AEU's military district. It was a special warehouse, designated for the creation of custom AEU mobile suits. Only special pilots got the honor of getting these kind of suits. But because Patrick is really arrogant and thinks that he can pilot every mobile suit on Earth, he decided that custom mobile suits are a waste.

The warehouse's garage opened. Peter's eyes widened as he viewed the mobile suit in front of him.

It looked like a regular Enact, but with a darker green paint job, white trim, and a few minor details added. It's wings were slightly more jagged and painted jade green. At it's side was a firearm resembling a shotgun.

"It's what you asked for. A custom long-ranged mobile suit for your purposes." The engineer said. "It's the Valiant."

"The... Valiant..." Peter said with awe in his voice.

"I'd describe it's abilities, but I'm sure you'd like to see it in person."

"Yeah." Peter said, nodding. "Thanks a lot. This mobile suit... definitely suits my future goals."

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Orbital Elevator Linear Train, DepartureArrival Lobby_

Today, Heaven's Pillar was as busy as ever. The lobby was packed with people about to head towards space or people who had just came from space. Today, Saji Crossroad was about to begin his new training program in space.

"Hey big sis. You didn't have to see me off." Saji said to Kinue moments before he was about to leave.

"Actually, I have some business at the JNN branch here." She said. Then her eyes darkened. "Now, listen to me Saji. This isn't a vacation. Even though your study tour is paid by your scholarship, I'm paying your travel fares."

"Sorry about that." Saji apologized. "Louise insisted on a private car."

Kinue sighed. "Why do rich girls have to be so-"

"Are you guys talking about me?"

Kinue and Saji turned to see Louise skipping towards them. Saji had a nervous smile on his face, but Kinue groaned.

"Don't worry about it, sister!" Louise exclaimed. "I'll take very good care of Saji!"

"I-I suppose I can relax knowing that you are with him." Kinue said with a nervous smile. Then she narrowed her eyes at Saji. "Saji, you'd better take your studies seriously. And no funny stuff with Louise either."

"Wh- What are you talking about, big sis?" Saji asked incrediously.

"Don't worry about that, sister!" Louise said with a laugh. "Saji doesn't have the guts to do anything like that."

"I uh... see..." She replied, then walked up to Saji, whispering, "Honestly, I don't think this girl suits you."

"I can hear you, you know."

Kinue instantly backed away, laughing nervously.

Meanwhile, Palus, Rhei, and Soma sat at the small lounge near Saji and the rest, waiting for the colonel. Palus twiddled her thumbs, unknowing of what to say to the two serious super soldiers.

She didn't know anything about her two comrades. Soma was a complete mystery as they were both in different training areas at the reseach facility. Rhei she had seen. But he was always with the scientists, not fighting against the other super soldiers. He was different and he showed it in his composed state of mind and his cool intellect. But he was always a strange young man nevertheless. And he always had those pills with him.

Speak of the devil. He took out his pills and ate one, ending the continuous shuddering of his body. Rhei gasped for breath, attracting the attention of Soma. She quickly dismissed his actions as habit and looked away.

The colonel towards them, with each soldier immediately standing and snapping into attention.

"I've got the documents signed." Sergei said. "Come."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Souji walked into Setsuna's apartment, which was left unlocked. Souji was slightly surprised at Setsuna's carelessness, but he figured that he knew that the Gundam Meister would walk in.<p>

Setsuna was doing sit-ups using his bed to hold him in place. He didn't show any change of attitude as Souji walked into the room, continuing his exercise. Souji smiled softly and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Setsuna." Souji began. "Do you think I have what it takes to kill Amina?"

"She is part of the Union military." Setsuna suddenly said to Souji's surprise. "If she becomes involved in the conflict, then we must not hesitate to kill her. No matter what our past is."

"But if she wasn't-"

"This isn't a matter of 'if she wasn't'." Setsuna said. "She is a dangerous pilot. She was a threat to you during our mission, and as a result, she almost damaged the Gundam."

"...You're right." Souji said with a sigh. "That new Flag of hers is fast and powerful. But the other Gundams fought custom Flags as well and they stuggled to even damage them. You as well!"

"You forget we were retreating." He continued, doing his sit-ups in the process. "If the mission stated to eliminate the Flag, I would've done so."

Then he suddenly stopped exercising. _That's right. I would've killed them all. With my Gundam._

The laptop next to Setsuna suddenly began to ring, with a screen popping on it. The two turned to the computer. "What does it say, Setsuna?"

"...A mobile suit performance test."

* * *

><p>Back on the island, the three Gundams Adunai, Dynames, and Kyrios were recharging. Lockon and Origen leaned against the wall, staring blankly at their Gundams.<p>

Suddenly, Allelujah walked into the room. "Ms. Sumeragi has a new mission plan. It's the observation of a mobile suit perfomance test. Depending on their course of action, we may have to intervene."

"Good." Origen nodded approvingly. "Although I truly wish that the other Meisters would be in much happier spirits. The last mission left them in tatters after the conclusion of the last mission."

"Yeah." Lockon said. "Those Flags that attacked us were no pushovers. Plus, the world's not too happy about our intervention in Taribia."

* * *

><p>Back at the Heaven's Pillar orbital elevator's linear train, the train was slowly exiting the atmosphere, thus entering the weightless zone. Saji and Louise both unfastened their seatbelts inside their room, allowing them to float in midair.<p>

Saji pressed a few buttons next to his seat and began to watch a video detailing the orbital elevator's construction and use. Louise attempted to get his attention, but failed and floated away instead.

In the next room, Sergei, Soma, Rhei, and Palus sat quietly. Once again, the room was filled with an air of depression that left Palus discomforted.

Sergei seemed to notice this, and decided to strike up a conversation. "By the way, I've never asked you all why you decided to volunteered to join the Super-Human Insitute."

"None of us volunteered." Soma said. "We were designed as babies specifically for this project."

"Yup. We were all designed with seperate personalities to make us seem like actual human beings." Palus explained. "For example, I'm so chipper and Rhei's so depressing."

Rhei couldn't say anything audibly, but Soma could swear she could hear him saying, "It's not like I asked for this..."

Sergei leaned back on his seat, remembering his time visiting the Super-Human Institute. All three of the super soldiers ran at a steady pace for half an hour, and no sweat poured down their head, signifying they were in amazing shape.

_"Each super-soldier has nano-machines embedded in their bodies to maintain their physical features." The leading scientist explained. "This allows them to act in space for long periods of time. This sensory amplification treatment was applied to their nervous system-"_

_"You don't have to explain it!" Sergei snapped._

_"Uh... Is something the matter?"_

_"Don't you people think that what you are doing is wrong?" Sergei demanded._

_"Not at all." The scientist replied. "These super-soldiers are neccessary if we want to adjust to the harsh environment of space."_

_Sergei sighed. Then he remembered Rhei's strange condition._

_"What do you know about Super Soldier #3, Rhei Las Plaga?" He asked. "His body shakes several times a day and he takes some pills to calm his nerves. This is not evident in the other two. Is there something wrong with him?"_

_"I do know him." The scientist immediately recalled. "He was a part of an... experiment we attempted a while ago."_

_"An experiment?"_

_"Well, that's all I will say about that subject."_

"Is something the matter, Colonel?" Rhei asked, snapping Sergei out of his thoughts.

"Ah!... No, it's nothing..."

As the train continued up the orbital elevator, Louise got very bored. Saji clearly wasn't paying attention during their conversations, more focused on the video detailing the elevator's construction. So she took out a few chips into space and ate a few before missing the third one. Then he took out some juice and spilled it into space, molding it into a spherical object and slurping the entire thing.

Finally she couldn't stand the boredom no longer. She grabbed the reluctant Saji and pushed him out of the room, deciding to explore the train.

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Low Orbital Station, True Pillar<em>

The pair floated into the busy arrival/departure lobby. Although they were in space, air was literally sent from Earth through the orbital elevator into the space station to provide oxygen. In case of emergencies, oxygen tanks and normal suits would be standard issue to everyone.

"We're finally here!" Louise cheered.

Saji replied with a tired sigh, causing her to frown. "What's wrong, Saji?"

"I'm exhausted from you dragging me all over the train." He said, groaning.

"You're so weak!"

"No, you're just too strong."

A green suit-wearing black man floated towards them. "You two must be Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy."

"Yes sir." Saji replied.

"My name is Bors Assan." He said. "I'll be your supervisor during your training. Welcome to the Low Orbital Station, True Pillar!"

As an introduction to Saji's training, they donned space suits and floated towards the top of the elevator to view the exterior. Louise was goofing off somewhere while Bors and Saji viewed robots as they continued construction on the low orbital ring. Each of them had a rope attached to their suits for oxygen purposes and the few cases where some people actually fell off the station and drifted into space or almost entered Earth's gravity.

"_Saji, do you know why a low orbital ring is neccessary_?" Bors asked.

"_I think so_." Saji replied, then proceeded to explain. "_Forcing a magnetic fluid through the ring creates a centrifugal force which is needed to maintain the station's orbital altitude, right_?"

"_Wow, you really know your stuff_!" Bors exclaimed, nodding approvingly.

"_Hey Saji_!" Louise called from somewhere nearby. "_Come over here_!"

Saji turned around and gasped as Louise looked down from the edge of the orbital station. "_Louise, you can't be over there! This area's out of bounds_!"

Then he immediately stopped talking as reached Louise's side and saw what she saw. From the edge of the station, they could see Earth right below them, huge and magnificent with it's vibrant blue and green colors, with patches of white clouds in the sky. It's massiveness caused butterflies to flutter in Saji's stomach, but he was so amazed that he didn't really care.

"_Isn't it beautiful_?" Louise whispered.

"..._Yeah_..." Saji breathed.

"_Hey you guys! Be careful_!" Bors yelled out to them. "_We're at an altitude of 10,000 kilometers, but there's still a little gravity! If you lose your step, you'll fall towards Earth_!"

"_Oh, we're sorry_!" Louise apologized with a wave, but actually lost her step and screamed as she fell off the station!

Without even thinking, Saji leaped after her and grabbed her hand, but now he was falling towards Earth as well!

"_Saji, you idiot_!" Louise yelled as the two were slowly dragged into Earth's gravity. "_You've gotta save me properly_!"

Then they stopped falling as their ropes were tugged. Bors was able to grab their safetly ropes in time, sighing at the thoughtlessness of youth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an HRL mobile suit deck somewhere in the True Pillar, Colonel Smirnov and the super-soldiers walked into the viewing room. Several soldiers sat at computer desks, typing and looking over the schematics of their mobile suits. A window seperated them from the mobile suit deck, with three oddly colored Tierens at the other side.<p>

"Are those the units?" Sergei asked the soldier who had led them inside.

"Yes sir." He replied, referring to the three Tierens. "Each was built with the purpose of keeping up with each super-soldier's abilities."

The one in the middle looked like a Tieren, except it had been painted pink with a purple chestplate. It had orange joints and it's head extended a little more. Rhei suppressed a scoff. This mobile suit looked highly unsuitable for combat, with it's bright frilly colors and bulkyness that surpassed the biggest Gundam. In fact, he preferred the speed and mobility of the Flags and Enacts of the other countries. He wondered why the Human Reform League had the slowest mobile suits in the world. Still, he couldn't complain. It's not like he had a say on anything.

"This is Lieutenant Soma Peries's mobile suit, MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi." The soldier said.

"This is my mobile suit..." Soma said with awe.

"That's amazing." Palus said, although her flat tone said otherwise. "So where's my mobile suit?"

The soldier referred to the right of the Taozi. It looked exactly like the Taozi, except it was painted a bright red with a black chestplate and white joints. "The MSJ-06II-PE Tieren Yue."

"Cool!" Palus exclaimed with much enthusiasm. "Now this is a Tieren! When do we fight the Gundams?"

"Calm down, soldier." Soma ordered.

The third one had an ominous feeling to it compared to the other Tierens. It was painted purely white with black joints. It's monochromatic colors gave way to a disturbing mobile suit, even though it looked exactly like the others. Even Sergei felt a slight shudder as he stared at the mobile suit. Rhei gave no emotion. He simply stared at the mobile suit with a disapproving look.

"MSJ-06II-RLP Tieren Wu." The soldier said, concluding the Tieren showing.

"...A fitting name." Rhei said.

"What does that mean?" Palus asked.

Rhei didn't reply. Nor did Sergei or Soma. Not even the other soldiers answered her. Palus frowned, then shrugged it off.

"So these mobile suits are our trump cards against the Gundams." Sergei said. "At least, I hope they can trump them."

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Ptolemaios...<em>

Sumeragi leaned against her chair in her room, sipping some sake from her thermal. She knew that she shouldn't be drinking, especially with a mission coming up soon. But her alcoholism could never be broken. It wasn't like she was addicted to the stuff; she used it to cope with _his _death. But when she was sober, the memories began flooding her brain, and she would soon break down.

There was a knock at the door, with Rachel's voice coming through. "Ms. Sumeragi? Can we talk?"

Sumeragi was surprised. Usually Rachel was skipping and frittering all around the Ptolemaios, annoying the heck out of the crew. It was a pain, but it helped to have a positive Meister as opposed to the other six. She also loved to barge into everyone's rooms; even the guys! Now she was knocking on Sumeragi's door? It must be a serious issue then.

"Come in." Sumeragi replied.

The door slid open and Rachel walked in. She gave her a soft smile before sitting down at the edge of the bed. Now Sumeragi knew that this was serious.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's about Tieria." Rachel replied. "Lichty told me he might not be human. Do you think he's human?"

"What?" Sumeragi said with a frown. "What do you mean? And why are you asking me this?"

"Well, I've been thinking lately, and I've realized that Tieria acts different than all of us." Rachel explained. "He's cold and mean, and I've never seen him smile. Sometimes I think he doesn't have any other emotion than anger."

"He's prideful, Rachel." Sumeragi said. "He doesn't want any mistakes because of how crucial our mission is. He believes that every other Meister slacks off and so he places the entire burden on himself."

"But mistakes are part of human life!" Rachel argued. "He can't be human if he doesn't expect mistakes!"

Sumeragi smiled sadly, whispering, "Then I must not be a human..."

"Eh?"

"Nothing." Sumeragi quickly said.

"Anyway, how do I know if Tieria is human or not?"

"Should it matter to you whether or not Tieria is human?" Sumeragi asked. "What if Tieria isn't human? What will you do then?"

"Uhhh..." Rachel was stumped now.

Sumeragi stood up and patted Rachel on the head. "It doesn't matter if Tieria is human or not. What matters right now is that Tieria and you have the same goals and ambitions. We all strive for a world with no violence, a world with change right?"

Rachel looked up, a small smile on her face. "Yeah..."

* * *

><p><em>Two days later...<em>

In the room formerly inhabited by Saji and Louise, Allelujah and Origen rode in the linear train up to space to prepare for their mission. Unlike the previous pair, these two didn't talk much, preferring to read a book or stare out the window.

A female attendent walked into the room pushing a cart of food. "Have you two finished your meal?"

"Yes." Origen replied.

"Would you like any drinks, sirs?"

"Coffee, please." Allelujah said.

"Same. Black." Origen said.

"Yes sir." She said, picking up both trays, clean as a whistle. "Are you two on vacation?"

"I enjoy seeing the Earth from above." "I hate the Earth's surface." The two replied immediately.

"I agree with you." She said, with a nod to Origen. "The Earth is very troublesome. Especially with Celestial Being running around."

"Ah...!" Allelujah gasped a little to Origen's surprise, but then he turned with a soft smile. "Seriously. Aren't they a pain?"

"We'll be arriving at our destination soon." She said. "Please make yourselves comfortable until then."

As soon as she left, Origen said, "I'm surprised Allelujah. I thought you would attempt to argue how Celestial Being is for the good of the world.

"Honestly, I still have some doubts whether violence is the right path toward Earth's salvation." Allelujah replied. "But since I can't find any other path, then I will stick to Celestial Being no matter what. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"That's an interesting answer."

"Well, I won't say I'm not interesting." Allelujah said with a sly grin. "You know that. Anyway, what about you? You're a mystery to all of us, even to Veda. All we know is your name and a few background details on your personal life."

"I am striving to complete the goal of Celestial Being." Origen said. "But I also have another goal."

"You do? What-"

Suddenly, the train came to a halt. Origen immediately stood up. "That's out stop. Let's go."

He exited the door, not waiting for Allelujah. The other Meister sighed, muttering, "You're a complete mystery to us all, Origen."

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Low Orbital Station, Gravity Blocks<em>

The gravity blocks were a sort of recreational center for tourists and travelers. Several concession stands filled with hot dogs and sweets lined up throughout each of the gravity blocks as well as arcades, sports parks, etc. There were also residential areas in some blocks for people willing to help with the space development program. It was located in the perfect spot because of the station for linear trains.

"It sure feels good to be in gravity again!" Louise exclaimed, stretching her arms as her and Saji walked past some stands.

"Yeah." Saji replied.

Then he blinked as he saw a green-haired girl wearing a brown trenchcoat walking in their direction. A young man wearing a blue chinese garb walked behind her.

"Mistress, it's almost time." Hong Long whispered.

"Yes, I know." Wang Liu Mei said.

As the two pairs crossed paths, Liu Mei and Saji's eyes met for a spilt second. She turned and gave him a curt smile, with Saji slightly surprised. His surprise was instantly replaced with horror as Louise grabbed his ear.

"Where do you think you're looking at?" She demanded.

"N-Nothing!" Saji exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Right outside of Heaven's Pillar, Sergei's team of Tierens prepared to begin a practice course. The Tieren mobile suits were the bulkiest of the three common suits in the whole world, and thus it needed a calm, steady pilot willing to go through slow training. Graham Aker and Peter Loewen would never be able to pilot such a slow mobile suit. They wouldn't have the patience.<p>

The three soldiers were piloting the Tierens Taozi, Yue, and Wu while Sergei was piloting a Tieren Space Commander Type, which had a different headpiece than it's grunt variant. It's shoulder thrusters were replaced by two shields mounting additional thrusters.

"_Hoo boy_..." Palus breathed as she tightly gripped Yue's controls. "_Earth sure is large from here. Sometimes, I'm afraid that I'll be dragged down by it's gravity_."

"_As a super-soldier, you must not show these types of emotions_." Rhei replied, completely calm within the Tieren Wu. "_We were design specifically for space, remember? And every super-soldier was designed with perfection in mind. No need to doubt your abilities_."

"_Y-You're right_." Palus said, nodding. Her nerves slightly cooled down.

Palus knew her history. She knew that less than 1% of the orphaned kids brought into the institute would become a super human. In fact, she wasn't even perfect. She wasn't a completed subject. But her designers wanted to impress the boss, and lied about Palus being an actual super-soldier. Despite all that, Palus had some mobile suit experience beforehand which gave her the edge against other would-be soldiers.

"_Enough talking_." Sergei ordered, slowly deccelerating. "_We will conduct a test on your suits' mobility. I want all of you to follow the predetermined course at full acceleration_."

"_Yes sir_." The three replied.

Each Tieren's thrusters were fired at full blast, throwing themselves into that imaginary course. The Yue jerked around a little, but Taozi and Wu were perfectly fine. They showed no struggle as they did loops and zig-zags in space.

"_.25% course error at full speed_?" Sergei murmured. "_So this is what a super soldier can do. But they're only kids_..."

"_Whoa_!" Palus cried as she pushed on the control stick too much, dropping her out of the course.

"_Don't put too much force in movement_!" Soma barked. "_Your wrist slightly twitches each time you turn the control stick. Keep you hand straight and calm and you'll-_"

Suddenly, a painful feeling surged through her brain. Her eyes widened. "_Wha- What is this feeling_?"

* * *

><p>At this same time, Allelujah and Origen were walking down the station arrival lobby. Suddenly, the same feeling surged through Allelujah's head. He immediately dropped his bag, clutching his head in pain. "What is this? My head..."<p>

"What's wrong, Allelujah?" Origen asked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lieutenant<em>?" Rhei communicated. "_What's the matter_?"

"_It... hurts..._!" Soma cried, her mobile suit veering off the path... and heading straight for Heaven's Pillar!

"_Lieutenant Soma Peries_!" Palus yelled. "_What's wrong_?"

"_You're going off the course, Lieutenant_!" Sergei shouted.

"_E-Everyone_..." Soma whispered, a strain in her voice. "_My head's... throbbing_..."

* * *

><p>Allelujah fell, hands grasping the floor. The tourists turned and looked at him, confused. Origen kneeled down and quickly whispered, "What are you doing, Allelujah? You're attracting attention!"<p>

"I... I have a headache!" Allelujah barely said, groaning. "Huhhhh... Agh... ACKKK!"

"Allelujah!" Origen exclaimed.

"Shut up!" came the reply from Allelujah's body, to Origen's surprise. He turned around to face Origen. His hair covered his left eye this time, revealing a sickening yellow eye. "Dammit! Who's barging through my head?"

Origen's eyes widened. He immediately stood up and straightened himself. "Who are you? You're not Allelujah."

"Hmph!" The man grinned evily, despite the pain that he was feeling. "At least you know the difference between me and that weaking. Remember this name well! I am Hallelujah!"

"...Hallelujah...?" Origen repeated. He couldn't believe that the calm, peaceful Allelujah could turn into a beast like this.

* * *

><p>Back outside the orbital elevator, Soma had completely forgotten about her mobile suit as it continued to descend. Rhei, Palus and Sergei gave chase to the uncontrolled mobile suit.<p>

"_This is bad_." Sergei said. "_Soldiers! Do you have any idea what's going on_?"

"_Not at all_!" Palus exclaimed.

"_There was no physical ailments in her examination_." Rhei muttered. "_And she's definitely not like me. There must be something going on in her brainwaves_!"

Several screens popped up in Soma's viewer as she attempted to find the culprit messing with her brain. She continually gasped in pain as she demanded to know the guy. "_Who- Who are you_?"

* * *

><p>"Why you!" Hallelujah roared. "I'll kill you!"<p>

And amazingly enough, no one heard his spheal because of Origen's amazing distraction skills.

* * *

><p>"<em>NOOOOOO<em>!" Soma screamed, firing blasts from her smoothbore cannon directly upwards... and struck the gravity blocks attached to Heaven's Pillar! "_NOOOOOOO! STOPPPPP! GET OUTTTT_!"

"_Lieutenant_!" The Tieren pilots yelled, rushing towards her.

Yue latched itself onto Taozi, attempting to pull the cannon away! But the Taozi's superior strength allowed it to stay in place, continually firing at the gravity blocks! "_I can't move her_!"

"_Tch_!" Rhei scowled. Wu tackled Taozi, firing it's thrusters at an amazing velocity. The combined weight of Wu and Yue enabled them to move Taozi, but all she did was adjust her aiming to fire at the same spot over and over!

"_Colonel, I'm going on the offensive_!" Rhei shouted. "_I will attempt to disarm the Tieren Taozi without damaging the pilot_."

"_Urghh_..." Sergei groaned. But he couldn't think of any other options. "_Very well then. But be sure not to strike her down_."

"_Yes sir_."

The hips of Tieren Wu opened up, with the Tieren pulling out two axes. Both axes emitted a crimson red, sizzling edge that could melt through almost any substance; perfect for taking out a cannon.

_I've gotta do something too! _Palus thought, eyes widening in horror as she watched Rhei.

Tieren Wu threw it's first heat axe at the cannon, but Taozi moved out of the way. Rhei cringed as he realized that Soma was firing at the gravity blocks on purpose. He decided to switch to the Wu's specialty: close-quarters combat. Wu moved even closer, grabbing onto Taozi's left arm with it's right and tried to slice off it's cannon. The first and second strikes missed because Taozi kept on moving it's arm as it shot.

"_I'm going to help too_!" Palus yelled.

"_What? Wait_!" Sergei cried.

She ignored her superior's order and flew directly underneath Wu and Taozi. Her mobile suit was fitted for long-ranged combat, and thus was equipped with a special double-barrel smoothbore cannon. She carefully aimed at Taozi's cannon, making sure she wouldn't hit Wu.

"_I've got you_!" Rhei roared, finally slicing off Taozi's smoothbore cannon!

"_Take this_!" Palus shouted, firing two blasts from her cannon. Unfortunately, it missed and went straight for the gravity blocks! The four Tieren pilots watched in horror as a segment of four gravity blocks was forcibly detached from the station, drifing into space!

* * *

><p>Everyone inside those gravity blocks definitely knew that this was happening to them and they dropped to the floor in terror. Their suspicions were realized as the alarm went off and the lights flickered on and off!<p>

"Aghh!" Louise exclaimed. "What's going on!"

Then she abruptly stopped as everyone began floating. Saji immediately grabbed Louise to make sure they didn't seperate.

"The gravity. It's gone!" Saji said with a realization of horror.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Hallelujah murmured. "Who was that person?"<p>

Suddenly, Hallelujah was slapped by Origen. He angrily whispered, "Fool! You almost blew our cover!"

Hallelujah put a hand on his cheek, a murderous look on his face. "You bastard-"

"Hey! Look at that!" One of the tourists exclaimed. "Isn't that a gravity block?"

Hallelujah and Origen's attention immediately turned to the large glass windows, looking out to space. Everyone gasped in horror as they saw the four gravity block segment floating out in the distance!

"How did that happen?" Origen demanded, gritting his teeth.

"An accident?" Hallelujah said with a snicker. "Well, they have my sympathy." Then he turned to Origen, glaring at him. "As for you-"

_"Hallelujah!"_

"Huh?" Hallelujah immediately stopped, turning away and gripping his head. "Stay outta this!"

_"Hallelujah!"_

* * *

><p><em>"You can't go! They'll kill you!... Must I be the one to suffer?"<em>

_"...Are we gonna die?"_

_"No! I don't wanna die!"_

_"...Please kill me, Allelujah..."_

* * *

><p>"NO!" Allelujah screamed. Fortunately, no one noticed his mini-drama because of the concern of the gravity blocks. He quickly turned to the surprised Origen, saying, "We need to save those people!"<p>

"What? Is it you, Allelujah?" Origen asked, attempting to make sense of what just happened. "Who was-"

"I'll explain later!" He said, hurriedly. "Come on!"

Origen quickly shook his head, snapping himself out of his confusion. "The mission, Allelujah! The mission takes top priority!"

"Then I'll save them myself!" Allelujah yelled, then turned around and headed straight for the exit.

_That guy... _Origen thought, a groan supressed by his lips. _We can't exactly have a perfect mission with Allelujah unfulfilling his role. Thus, I must retrieve him before we commence with the mission. The actions we commit are much more important than beginning the mission on time. And Allelujah will not return until the people are rescued. Therefore..._

And so, Origen sprinted after the younger Meister.

* * *

><p>"<em>You idiot<em>!" Rhei snapped at Palus. "_Why did you act without permission_!"

"_I-I_-" Palus stuttered.

"_Enough_!" Sergei barked. He gently flew to the calmed Taozi, lightly gripping the suit like a father comforting a child. "_Lieutenant Peries. Are you alright? Please respond! Lieutenant_!"

"_Tch_!" Rhei scowled.

Palus was frozen in terror. She had just screwed up, and now lives were on the line because of her foolish mistake. She suddenly felt like comitting suicide, but then she wouldn't be fulfilling her duties as a soldier. Slow, gasping breaths began to fill the communications line.

"_Control room, this is Sergei_!" Sergei opened up communications. "_Give me the status of the gravity blocks_!"

"_Colonel, according to the distress signal, Gravity Block #7 and a third of #8 are drifting, with over 300 people stranded_." A soldier replied.

"_What about the rescue team_?"

"_They've been scheduled to deploy in seven minutes_!" The soldier answered. "_A small squadron has been sortied to escort them. But because of the explosions and gas leaks, the block is quickly losing velocity. It will be dragged into Earth's gravity in less than 14 minutes_!"

"_What did you say_?" Rhei and Sergei both exclaimed.

Sergei gritted his teeth. Then he yelled, "_I'll commence the rescue procedures! Eagle, take care of Lieutenant Peries_!"

No response from Yue. But Sergei could hear faint gasps and sobs coming from Palus's communication line. No matter how many times he attempted to beckon to her, she wouldn't budge. Even when Wu pushed the mobile suit, Palus wouldn't change her reaction.

"_Las Plaga, can you take care of these two_?" Sergei asked.

"_Yes sir-_" Rhei began, then felt a sharp pain in his head. "_Oh no_!"

"_What's wrong_?" Sergei demanded.

"_Khh! My medicine_!" Rhei cried, searching around his jumpsuit and cockpit. "_I can't find my medicine_!"

"_You have got to be kidding me_..." Sergei muttered. "_Control room, send a team to recover these three Tierens! I will attempt to stop the Gravity Block from dropping into Earth's gravity_!"

"_But sir, an object that heavy_-"

"_Human lives are at stake_!" Sergei roared. "_I'm going_!"

Sergei fired his Tieren's thrusters at full blast, launching towards the gravity block. As he did so, several spacecrafts launched from the orbital station, heading towards the gravity blocks as well. But they first had to rescue the three Tierens that were adrift in space.

* * *

><p>Inside a gravity block which was right next to the one Saji was in, Liu Mei typed into her computer to find the info on their situation. "The rescue teams have deployed, but they won't make it in time. The gravity blocks will be pulled into Earth's gravitational field."<p>

"My lady!"

She turned to see Hong Long floating towards her, saying, "My lady! Allelujah Haptism and Origen Admantus have launched!"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Saji and Louise hurried to a wall computer at the corner. Saji hurriedly typed into the computer to see what was going on. "The entire gravity block and a third of another have detached from the station!"<p>

"So, does that mean we're drifting in space?" Louise said with a gasp. "No way!"

"They're sending a rescue team, so we have to be patient." Saji said, attempting to reassure her.

* * *

><p>By this time, Sergei had arrived at the vicinity of the gravity block. It was steadily floating above the Earth's atmosphere. It seemed like one small shove would make it enter the Escape Limit Zone and they would fall like a falling meteor. It was a frightening and chilling feeling, and Sergei shuddered at the thought of it.<p>

"_Seven minutes until Escape Limit Zone_..." Sergei murmured. "_To bring the speed of the block to orbital velocity, I need to accelerate that huge structure_."

Sergei fired the boosters at full speed, ramming into the gravity block. All the people inside gasped in confusion as they felt a rumbling shake the structures. Sergei clenched his teeth as the Tieren's power wasn't enough to push the block back!

* * *

><p>"This is bad!" A man cried from inside the same block Saji was in. "I just calculated it on my terminal! These blocks will be trapped in Earth's gravity in less than five minutes!"<p>

"What did you say?" Another man exclaimed.

"Saji!" Louise cried.

"You've gotta be kidding." Saji whispered. "In five minutes, we're gonna drift into Earth's gravity?"

* * *

><p>"<em>The block's mass is too heavy<em>..." Sergei whispered, his attempts to push the block back going nowhere. "_This unit's propulsion won't be enough to push it back. And we have two hundred seconds before Escape Limit Zone. As this rate, I will be sucked into Earth's gravity as well. Will I be forced to abandon them?...Why must space be so unforgiving_?"

Suddenly, the sensors went off at around thirty seconds later. Sergei frowned as he looked at the small map. "_Huh? A unit moving at such high speeds? Why didn't it show up on my radar?... Could it be_-"

Two green stars flashed in the starry sky and sped towards the gravity block! It was Kyrios and Adunai, both in their fighter forms, with several amounts of GN particles emitting from their verniers!

"_Those are... Gundams_!" Sergei exclaimed.

"_Allelujah Haptism and Origen Admantus. What are you doing_?" Wang Liu Mei demanded. "_This mission_-"

Allelujah shut off her communications screen. "_You just don't understand the feelings of someone drifting in space_."

Origen did the same, although he slightly hesitated. He gave a heavy sigh. "_Sorry. I hope this is the first and last time I ever do this_." He looked at the the side screen. "_We've got less than twenty seconds before Escape Limit Zone_!"

"_Kyrios_!" "_Come, Adunai_!"

The Adunai Flyer, Leg Flyer, and Chest Flyer immediately flew into combining positions, docking to form Gundam Adunai as Allelujah's fighter unfolded into Gundam Kyrios. Both eyes flashed bright green and they stretched out their arms, ramming into the blocks!

"_What the_-" Sergei yelled in disbelief. Were the Gundams helping him?

And as time limit dropped to zero, Kyrios and Adunai thrust their GN Verniers into full throttle, emitting a huge amount of GN Particles! The velocity of the two Gundams enabled to the blocks to stop moving!

"_I-It held up_..." Sergei whispered, sweat pouring down his forehead. "_But why is Celestial Being doing rescue work_?"

"_Come on, Ms. Sumeragi_..." Origen whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Ptolemaios...<em>

"We've received an urgent encoded transmission from Wang Liu Mei!" Christina reported.

"Those guys are doing rescue work?" Sumeragi said in disbelief. "I can understand why Allelujah would do something like that, but Origen is a different story..."

"So, what should we do?" Lichty asked, rhetorically.

"Isn't it obvious." Sumeragi replied, putting her hands on her hips.

Rachel gasped when she heard the news. "Tieria! We need to help them!"

"No." Tieria said, flatly. "They chose to rescue some foolish civilians rather than execute the mission. I refuse."

"Come on!" She yelled. "Lives are at stake!"

"I refuse-"

He was cut off as Rachel punched him as hard as she could! Because of their weightlessness, he didn't go very far, but he still felt the full impact of her punch.

"You dumb bastard!" Rachel snapped. "Ms. Sumeragi said that it doesn't matter if you're a human or not; you still have feelings! But now, you're acting like a heartless monster! There'll be no place for you in the reformed world!"

And with that, she floated away towards the mobile suit deck, never looking back at the shocked Tieria.

"That child..." Tieria growled, wiping away the sliver of blood from his mouth. "She has no qualities of being a Gundam Meister..."

"But you know she's right." Sumeragi suddenly said, floating from behind.

"I still refuse to help."

"Then think of it this way." Sumeragi suggested. "If we lose the Gundam Meisters to the Escape Limit Zone, we'll only have four left. And if they find the remains of the Gundams before we do, they can create new weapons, thus hindering the mission. And we can all conclude that it was your fault."

"Tch!" Tieria scowled. "Not you too, Ms. Sumeragi!" He also floated away in a fit.

She smiled. "Even Gundam Meisters need a few interventions sometimes."

* * *

><p><em>2302 A.D.<em>

_Tieria was very concerned. He had almost killed a Gundam Meister. And he was very confused as well. He was just informed that Virtue's limiters were removed without any knowledge of it happening. Who did it? And why did it happen?_

_He decided to inquire of Veda. Perhaps it had some knowledge about this unforseen event. And maybe it had some news on Hixar Fermi's condition. He had received news that his condition was stable, but he wanted to make sure that he was in a much better situation._

_He entered the terminal. Orange lights filled the spherical room, with words and numbers following it. It was the only way Tieria could access Veda and it's knowledge. _

_"Veda, please tell me the status of Gundam Meister Hixar Fermi." Tieria said. _

_"Hixar Fermi. Health positive." The words of Veda had appeared in front of him._

_Tieria breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."_

_"Update from Gundam Meister Grave Violento." Veda wrote to Tieria's surprise. "Tieria Erde has of recently been appointed as Gundam Meister of Celestial Being."_

_"What?" Tieria exclaimed, gasping. "But why?"_

_"Tieria Erde has shown his humane side in his mock battle against Gundam Rasiel." Veda explained. "By showing concern towards his fellow comrades, he has proved that he has a human heart. It does not matter whether he has a human heart or not."_

_Tieria's eyes widened. "A human heart..."_

* * *

><p>"Khh..." Tieria scowled, then turned around... heading towards the mobile suit deck.<p>

* * *

><p><em>JNN Heaven's Pillar Branch<em>

"This just in!" A journalist yelled, putting up a list on the telescreen. "We have a missing persons list from the station accident!"

Kinue gasped when she saw Saji and Louise's name on the list. "No way..."

* * *

><p>Back at the gravity blocks, the Tieren, Kyrios, and Adunai continued attempts to bring it up. But despite putting their boosters and verniers at maximum speed, they were only able to keep it steady. They could barely push it away from Earth's gravity!<p>

"_But even with the Gundams' propulsion, the best we can do is maintain it's current velocity_..." Sergei murmured. "_And once the mobile suits run out of energy, we'll be sucked into Earth's atmosphere..._"

"_Everyone! Can you hear me_?" Allelujah communicated, to everyone's surprise. "_If you want to live, move to the central block of Gravity Block #7_!"

Sergei's eyes widened. "_Is this the Gundam pilot speaking_?"

* * *

><p>"Is someone trying to rescue us?" Louise asked Saji, clutching his arm.<p>

"Let's go, Louise!" Saji exclaimed, pulling her with him.

* * *

><p>"<em>HURRY UP<em>!" Allelujah roared.

"_It's the voice... of a young man_." Sergei said upon realization.

"_Come on_..." Origen muttered. "_Adunai's big, but that's its weakness. Its slower than the other Gundams, so it takes at least 1.5x the GN Particles to hold this thing up_!"

* * *

><p>In every block, everyone donned the emergency normal space suits in the case that they lose oxygen. Everyone began floating towards the central block, as per orders by their mysterios rescuer.<p>

"_Hey Saji_..." Louise said amidst the commotion. "_We might actually die here, so I want to tell you something_."

"_Louise_?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Can you hear me, Gundam pilots<em>?" Sergei said after opening up his communications. "_This block is about to enter the Escape Limit Zone. There's nothing more we can do, so move away_."

"_Are you mocking us_?" Origen asked to Sergei's surprise. "_We are Celestial Being. We do not give up on any mission. Ever_."

"_That's right_." Allelujah said with a smile. "_Besides_..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Saji, I<em>-"

* * *

><p>"<em>A Gundam Meister is never alone<em>!"

Suddenly a huge beam erupted from Earth, crashing into the beam holding the right and central blocks together! It disintegrated, seperating the two sections!

"_What the_-" Sergei exclaimed.

"_Nice shooting skill, Lockon Stratos_!" Allelujah commented.

* * *

><p>On the CB island on Earth's surface, Gundam Dynames leaned against a support block aiming a huge rifle twice the size of his normal one at the sky. Lockon smirked as he gazed upon his work.<p>

"_Good job, Lockon_!" Souji yelled.

"_GN Particle high density compression in progress_." Haro reported.

Lockon took aim again, but clouds blocked his view so he couldn't even aim in space. "_Urgh... clouds are in my way... Setsuna, Souji, clear them out_!"

"_Roger_." Setsuna replied. Exusia and Alauda immediately flew up and sliced the clouds away with their swords.

"_Charge complete_." Haro reported.

"_Sniping the target_!" Lockon yelled as he pulled the trigger.

Another GN Particle compressed bullet was loaded into the gigantic rifle and fired, with Alauda and Exusia barely dodging the blast as it reached for the sky. It crashed into the left beam, detaching the two-block segment from the central block!

* * *

><p>"<em>Nice strategy, Ms. Sumeragi<em>!" Allelujah exclaimed. "_Now, even higher_!"

Origen gasped as he saw the two-block segment begin to fall into Earth's gravity. "_Oh no! The mass of those gravity blocks are too heavy to disintegrate in Earth's atmosphere! They're gonna hit Earth_!"

"_What_?" Sergei gasped.

Origen was correct. That two block segment that Lockon detached from the central block slowly began drifting towards the Escape Limit Zone. If it wasn't stopped, those two gravity blocks would have the force of a meteor!

"_I'm here_!" Rachel's voice pierced the communications line. Gundam Phasma slowly neared the area.

"_Wha- Rachel_?" Allelujah exclaimed.

"_What..._?" Sergei murmured. "_Now it's the voice of a young woman. Almost like a child_..."

"_I'll cut off the beam connecting those gravity blocks_." Rachel said. "_That way, the two seperated blocks will disintegrate when they reach Earth's atmosphere_!"

She flew closer towards the gravity blocks, close to the Escape Limit Zone. Phasma drew it's GN Beam Scythe and activated it, closing in on the beam. It rose it's blade to the air and brought it down... only to miss! She was too late! The gravity blocks had entered Earth's atmosphere and began spiraling like a giant fireball.

"_Oh no_!" Rachel cried.

"_Crap_!" Origen yelled. "_If that thing hits_-"

He was cut off as the giant fireball was disintegrated by a gigantic beam from space! Every pilot gasped and turned to the source, seeing a huge, bulky mobile suit flying their way with a bazooka in hand.

"_No way_!" Rachel exclaimed, eyes widened in shock. "_T-Tieria_...?"

"_Even Tieria has come to help_..." Origen muttered.

"_Virtue, commencing intervention_." Tieria reported, then added, "_This has nothing to do with saving lives_."

"_Sure it doesn't_!" Rachel said happily. "_I knew you'd come and help us_!"

Sergei breathed a heavy sigh of relief, then turned to see a fleet of three ships with some Tieren Space Types heading their way. "_It's the rescue team_!"

"_Let's get outta here_!" Rachel exclaimed.

"_Yeah_..." Allelujah said with a smile.

"_Never again_..." Tieria said, sighing.

Origen had a small smile on his face.

The four Gundams, with Kyrios and Adunai reverting to their fighter modes, turned and flew past the surprised Tieren Space Types. Bill gasped. "_Colonel, the Gundams_!"

"_Ignore them_!" Sergei yelled.

"_But, they killed_-"

"_The rescue mission is top priority_!"

"_Urghh... yes sir_."

_I understand your thirst for revenge soldier_. Sergei thought. _But I am not so evil as to be ungrateful for their help._

* * *

><p>"This just in!" The same man from Heaven's Pillar's branch yelled. "All the people from the accident have been saved!"<p>

"Ohhhh!" All the employees cheered.

Kinue gasped, then sighed in relief after spending time on the bench clutching her arms and praying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the four Gundams flew toward the Ptolemaios. They made sure that no one was following them.<p>

"_Good job, you guys_." Rachel said. "_We just saved a bunch of people from impending doom_."

"_You seem very happy, Rachel_." Allelujah said. "_Considering you love to hack people with your scythe anyway_."

"_Well, that's 'cause Tieria helped, even though he said he wouldn't_."

"_I'm surprised as well_." Origen said. "_Tieria, you're not the type to bail on the mission_."

"_You're not either_." Tieria responded. "_The only reason I intervened was because I wanted to protect the Gundams. But there were too many casualties. Instead of completing the mission, we gave the world the wrong message by doing a rescue operation. And worse of all, we showed Dynames's high-altitude shooting rifle_."

"_None of that matters anymore_!" Rachel argued. "_We saved them all! Now everyone will love us_!"

"_I doubt that_." Allelujah said. "_They'll probably give all the credit to the Human Reform League because they don't want to glorify us_."

"_Awww..._"

"_In any case, you'd better have a good report to turn into Veda_." Tieria said.

"_Oh, don't worry about that_." Origen said. "_I have plenty to say... and discuss_."

He turned off his communications and murmured, "Like the spilt personality Allelujah reavealed... Hallelujah, huh?"

* * *

><p>Back at the rescue team's containers, Louise and Saji huddled together among the dozens of tourists.<p>

"_Hey Louise_..." Saji whispered.

"_Huh_?"

He turned to her, a kindly look on his face. "_What were you going to tell me earlier_?"

"_Eh_?" She gulped.

He pressed his visor against hers. "_Please tell me_."

And as the rescue team reached Heaven's Pillar, she responded, "_I'm not telling you_."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter! I hoped yall liked it! It was definitely one of the longest chapters I've ever wrote. And it took a long time as well! I hope you guys didn't mind the long wait for the chapter. Hopefully, updates will be faster since Thanksgiving Break is around the corner. <strong>

**Anyway, a lot of changes in this chapter huh? I won't talk about it since I already explained it in my last fanfic. But Palus and Rhei are definitely going to get much more attention than that Star Division I created previously. **

**Just so you guys know, I've never read Gundam 00P. I can't find it in my local bookstore and I can't find in on the internet either. So I'm making up the stories based on summaries I've read on the internet. This is a fanfic anyway, so this is from my perspective. For those who liked Ruido Resonance and Grave Violento, you'll see a lot of them in the future. And they will also affect this story in the future.**

**Speaking of which, here's the specs for the Tierens Wu and Yue.**

**MSJ-06II-PE Tieren Yue  
><strong>The Tieren Yue is a mobile suit of the Tieren line, however it is a vast improvement over previous HRL machines in terms of heavy firepower. The Yue is capable of functioning in space and Earth, as opposed to normal suits. It is also capable of greater acceleration and maneuverability. This mobile suit is installed with a sensor system and a processor capable of keeping up with increased data load. It is equipped with a dual smoothbore cannon capable of sinking battleships. This Tieren is designed and assigned for Super Soldier Palus Eagle.

**Model Number: **MSJ-06II-PE  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Yue  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Super Soldier-use Artillery Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Human Reform League  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Human Reform League  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Palus Eagle  
><strong>Accomodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 18. 7 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>Max gross weight 114.4 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>Hydrogen  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>Sensors, Data Processor  
><strong>Looks: <strong>Just like the Tieren Taozi. It's painted bright red with a black chestplate and white joints.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>Dual 200x25mm Smoothbore Cannon, forearm-mounted, hand operated in use; 30mm Machine Gun, mounted on left shoulder; Cable Hook, mounted on right shoulder;

**Notes: **Palus was based off Lunamaria Hawke from SEED Destiny, so this mobile suit is based off her Gunner ZAKU Warrior as well. It's more powerful than the Taozi, but it's a lot slower. It's double-barrel cannon's power can't live up to Silverback's myriad of missiles and Virtue's bazooka though. It's the weakest of all the heavy duty suits in the entire series, but it's still powerful. With Palus's training and superhuman experimenting, she's a lot better off than some of the people in this fanfic anyway.

**MSJ-06II-RLP Tieren Wu  
><strong>The Tieren Wu is a mobile suit of the Tieren line, however it is a vast improvement over previous HRL machines in terms of close-quarter combat capabilities. The Wu is capable of functioning in both Earth and space, as opposed to normal suits. It is also capable of greater acceleration and maneuverability. This mobile suit is installed with a sensor system and a processor capable of keeping up with increased data load. It is equpped with two heat-edged axes rather than the standard smoothbore cannon in an experiment to determine if Tierens are capable of close combat. This mobile suit was designed and assigned to Super Soldier Rhei Las Plaga.

**Model Number: **MSJ-06II-RLP  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Wu  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Super Soldier-use Close-Quarters Combat Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Human Reform League  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Human Reform League  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Rhei Las Plaga  
><strong>Accomodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 18.7 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>Max gross weight 110.9 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>Hydrogen  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>Sensors, Data Processor  
><strong>Looks: <strong>Just like the Tieren Taozi. White with black joints.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>2x Heat Axe Type 2, hip-mounted, hand-carried in use; 20mm Machine Gun, mounted on left shoulder; Cable Hook, mounted on right shoulder;

**Notes: **Rhei is based off Rey Za Burrel from SEED Destiny, so this suit is loosely based off his Blaze ZAKU Phantom. It's supposed to give off the same sense of fear Graham's Gallant does, but in a more subtle way. Hopefully it does that. The only difference is that this mobile suit mainly uses axes rather than long-ranged weapons like the ZAKU did. I created this specifically to oppose the long-ranged weaponry that Soma and Palus use.

**You might be thinking that all the cool guys got close-ranged weapons (ex. Graham, Rhei, Souji), but don't worry. Next chapter, we got a guy with a gun (even though the gun is used at close-range). **

**Again, sorry for the late update. I still hoped you enjoy. Now, please review!**


	6. New Upgrades

**Sup guys and welcome to another chapter of Anomaly! Are you ready for this? I sure am! Anyway, this is the first actual new chapter of this fanfic! The rest were rewrites of my original rewrite! Both Exusia and Alauda will get upgraded, so ya better look forward to that!**

**SulliMike23: I'll be focusing on the characters' past (canon and OC) a lot throughout the first season to really develop them. Not just Tieria, but Lockon, Allelujah and Setsuna as well. Even Graham, Patrick, and the rest of them.**

**April Marciano: Thanks a lot! I won't give up on this fanfic, I'll see it through the bitter end! And you'll get a lot more Tieria scenes too!**

**Unicorn 359: The likelihood of creating a character based off of Shinn from SEED Destiny is very unlikely. But there will be one character who will use a suit based off the Strike and Impulse eventually.**

**Ch. 6 New Upgrades**

_South African Region, Mineral Resource Mining Site_

Lockon Stratos certainly did the job well here, from the looks of the destroyed tanks scattered across the cliff. The pale moonlight shining on the dusty wasteland complemented the vast amount of wasted machines. It had only been a few days, but rust had already spread across the tanks. It looked like a graveyard, for crying out loud.

"Wow. They certainly did a number here." A scruffy-looking red-haired man said as he scanned the area. "That Celestial whoever did. But if we don't collect these rocks here, the economy will go boom... in a bad way."

A young man followed the red-haired adult. He had dark brown hair with the same colored skin to boot. He simply nodded to respond to the adult.

"Do you realize how many countries will be affected by this?" The red-haired man asked rhetorically. "But then again, I guess they don't care what happens to us as long as they can stop war."

"But you love war more than anyone else." He said.

"Ha!" He roared. "But Celestial Being uses war to end war! For me, it's a win-win situation no matter the outcome!

"Captain!" A man called to the red-haired guy. "We have a call from the PMC Trust!"

He took the phone, an irritated look on his face. "This is Ali-Al Saachez. What's the big idea sending us over here, and then calling us back? We are mercenaries! We make our living from fighting! At this rate, Moralia's gonna collapse!... Fine, we'll return."

"Boss?" The young man said, a worried look on his face.

But the red-haired man snickered. "Hmhmhm... Sepehr, looks like we'll get some action after all."

"What do you mean?"

"The big guys at the AEU have finally gotten off their lazy butts and have decided to do something after all." He said, a wide grin on his face.

Sepehr showed no face expression in response to this. But he secretly felt excited by this. He knew that he would finally get some action soon. His experiences in Krugis had trained him from a small weakling into a fierce yet quiet warrior and amazing mobile suit pilot. And more than that, he had finally become a man worthy of the love of his life, Amina Halabi. That bastard Emir had taken her away from him, but now he knew he could crush him like a fly to the swatter.

* * *

><p><em>AEU Central Assembly<em>

The AEU was having a very important discussion at this time during the middle of the night. They were the only nation that hasn't started fighting Celestial Being yet, even though they were the first one to be attacked. Not only that, but they've been struck a terrible blow at Moralia, where the PMC Trust is located.

The PMC Trust is an independent military contractor within Moralia who owns 20% of the four thousand corporations, which also helped to improve their economy. But mainly it functions as a private military who's numbers amount of an army of mercenaries. It even includes weapons transportation and development services. The PMCs are sometimes hired by the AEU to do any sort of deed, whether horrible or not.

The participants, consisting of the Moralian president and foreign ambassadors from different AEU countries, sat around their wide table, each with serious looks plastered on their faces. It really wasn't a day to joke around, considering the seriousness of the surrounding circumstances. Celestial Being had destroyed the machines responsible for mining the minerals, and now losing those rocks would hurt their economy in several ways. Precautions had to be taken, and serious action needed to be performed.

"Are you seriously considering sending the military to Moralia?" A member asked.

"Yesterday at the European summit, Moralia's PMCs were confirmed to being neccessary for our space development project." The only female foreign minster replied.

"But no matter how terrible our situation is, if we continue to support Moralia, Celestial Being will-"

"That's exactly why we must send our military." She answered, more straightforwardly.

The person sitting directly in front of her disagreed. "Still, if we send our military to fight on foreign land, the people will definitely be angry at us..."

"Let's no dwell on what happened three hundred years ago." She said. "Right now, we're trying to do what's best for the AEU."

The man next to he said, "We should leave the colony development to the Union and the Human Reform League. After all, both are relying on our financial power to keep it's progress intact."

"That may work for countries possessing great wealth like yours, but it isn't as simple for our nation." The man in front of him said.

"Is your country so desperate to sell all the weapons you make?"

"We need to strengthen our military if we want to make any progress in space." He responded. "If we give up control over space to the Human Reform League and the Union, then the final frontier will be lost to us."

"I agree with you." The final minister spoke. "No longer can we fall behind in the development in space. So we'll only deploy our forces to Moralia only by the countries that allow us to. However, this action must be agreed upon by all of the AEU nations. We must be Moralia's knight in shining armor!"

"_Exactly._"

All the participants gasped as they heard this unknown voice. They looked around, but no one claimed responsibility for this voice. Not until they all looked at the door to see a man covered in thick clothes and a trenchcoat. They assumed it was a man due to his masculine appearance, but his top hat hid his face. He held a laptop in his arms, with the symbol of an L on it.

"Who are you?" One person demanded.

The trenchcoat-wearing man said nothing, but the laptop emitted a voice. "_I am L. I am a member of your military force trained in secret in case an event like this happened to occur._"

"What?" The woman said, eyes as wide as the rest of them. "Our military foresaw something like this?"

"_Not specifically._" L replied. "_But in the case that unforseen circumstances prompted an incredible emergency, training of special individuals had occured. That is all I will say to you at the moment. For now, my priority lies within the mission in Moralia._"

"...You know already? About the current situation in Moralia?" A man asked.

"_Of couse. I was trained to be able to specify certain events going on in the world and then deduce the outcome._" L said. "_I've been dispatched to support the defensive mission in Moralia._"

"You're a mobile suit pilot?"

"_...You ask too many questions_." L said. "_Yes I am a mobile suit pilot. I will be piloting my own custom Enact during that confrontation against Celestial Being-_"

"You can predict that far?" Another minister demanded. "How certain are you that Celestial Being will once again attack Moralia?"

"_It's an obvious outcome, given your current decisions._" L said. The members of the Parliament were frightened at his monotone, unemotional voice. "_And the most likely outcome would be the AEU's loss, even with the support of the PMCs. That is why I will be taking part in this battle._"

"Do you believe you hve a chance?"

"_I won't know until I fight. My mission is not to defeat the Gundams, but to observe and provide information based on their movements and weapons_." L replied. "_By the way, this is William. He will be your means of communicating to me, as he will be my means as well_."

William bowed to the still surprised ambassadors. "Hello, my good sirs... and ma'am."

* * *

><p>Above the Earth in space, in the midst of the line of satellites, the Ptolemaios flew undetected by others. Powered by Gundams, the ship also possessed the ability to go undetected by radars and any electrical communications. This was very good and neccessary, considering the Ptolemaios's lack of offensive weaponry.<p>

"GN Drive linkage, satisfactory." Feldt reported. "GN Particle charge status at 75%. Dispersal status, stabilized at 40%. Nothing unknown within the field of vision-"

The door suddenly slid open, with Rachel quickly floating in. She exclaimed, "Hey guys! Don't you think that Origen and Allelujah have been in there long enough?"

"You talking about their jail time?" Lasse asked. "I'm pretty sure they'll be let out soon."

"Tieria doesn't think so." She said, folding her arms. "He thinks that they don't deserve to be Gundam Meisters, and that they should be fired."

"Well, Tieria is a jerk." Lichty said. "But he means well... somewhat."

"I guess." Rachel said.

"Why should you care what Tieria thinks anyway?" Christina asked. "It's not like he has the authority to do anything to any of us."

"It's 'cause our little Meister girl has a crush on big Tieria." Lichty said with a grin, recalling the events from before.

"Wha- No I don't!" Rachel exclaimed, gasping. "What makes you think that?"

"I can think of a lot of reasons." Lichty said.

"Me too." Lasse said.

"Enough of that." Feldt interrupted. "We have a new mission plan."

* * *

><p>The Ptolemaios had a few prison rooms in case of disobedient members or, least likely, captured prisoners. It was basically a small room with several cushioned pillows plastered on the walls for comfort. But it didn't matter much, considering they were in space so they floated around. Allelujah and Origen were admitted into the 'jail cell' for disregarding the mission and instead intervening in the gravity block incident.<p>

Allelujah floated opposite from Origen, head shrouded in thought. Ever since the gravity block incident, he had been silent from Origen. And that was very awkward because the two had been stuck in there for a week without a single conversation.

"Hey, Allelujah." Origen suddenly spoke, snapping Allelujah from his thoughts. "Do you remember what happened when we entered the space terminal in Heaven's Pillar? You said something to me, remember?"

"Huh?" Allelujah frowned, but he had a good idea of what he meant.

"Who is Hallelujah?" Origen demanded. "That other side of you, because I'm positive that that definitely wasn't you I encountered in the space terminal. I've known you for quite some time Allelujah, remember?"

Allelujah sighed. "Definitely, huh?"

"So, who was that?"

"...He is me." Allelujah replied after a few seconds of thought. "It probably has something to do with my brainwaves. He's some sort of... other persona. A different me. But in that sense, he is me."

"...I see..." Origen said, nodding slowly.

"Did you being that subject up because you were curious, or because I haven't spoken in a few days?" Allelujah asked, smiling softly. "I wasn't thinking about that. Something or someone actually interfered with my brainwaves prior to the station accident."

"Someone?"

"Yeah." Allelujah replied. "Someone just like me. Either a lost orphan put into the super-soldier institute... or an actual super-soldier."

Origen grimaced, then leaned back on the patted walls. "Allelujah, you sure are strange."

"Look who's talking." Allelujah said with a small laugh. "You abandoned the mission in order to save several peoples lives. That's not like you."

"Sometimes, it's not the mission that needs full priority." He responded. "For me, I have my own reasons for joining Celestial Being. If completing the mission 100% keeps me in, then I'll stick to it. But there are other things that are important-"

Suddenly, the door slid open, prompting Origen to shut up. Tieria floated in, wearing his civilian clothing. He had a stern look on his face.

"Our sentence finally up?" Origen asked, nonchantly.

"I've gotten pretty bored." Allelujah added.

"From the sound of it, you two don't any remorse about your actions, do you?" Tieria asked.

Origen grimaced a little, but Allelujah kept a straight face as he stared at Tieria.

"Allelujah Haptism, and even you Origen Admantus." Tieria began. "You both aren't worthy of being Gundam Meisters."

"Are you taking the Gundams away from us?" Origen asked.

"Of course." Tieria said. Origen's eyes widened and almost prompted a response, when suddenly Tieria continued, "I'd love to say that, but we can't afford to do so."

"That's right." Sumeragi said as she floated into the small jail cell. "We'll be requiring both your services again."

"A new mission?"

"We've acquired information that the president of the Moralian Republic is having secret meetings with foreign ministers of the major AEU nations." She responded.

"Moralia?" Allelujah exclaimed, eyes widened as he jolted up. "Is it the PMCs?"

"We consider this to be a direct challenge to us." Tieria continued.

"It's definitely going to be a difficult mission." Sumeragi said. "That's why all of us are going down to the surface to provide back-up to you guys. Allelujah and Origen, you are both hereby released from confinement. The three of you are going right now, so prepare for an immediate launch!"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p><em>Human Reform League, Low Orbital Station, Super-Human Institute Labs, Field Office<em>

"We did a thorough physical examination of each super-soldier's body." The head of the institute explained to Sergei. The three soldiers laid on a table, eyes closed as wires were placed throughout their body. "And we found some interesting results."

"Interesting?" Sergei asked.

"First, Lieutenant Soma Peries. We looked at the Taozi's battle recorder and we've detected abnormalities in her quantum brain waves. This wasn't detected in the other super-soldiers." He explained. This normally is impossible... unless, there was an outside influence."

"Outside?"

"If that is the case, then whoever influenced her would have to be like her, having enhanced Glial cells and using quantum brainwaves." He said.

"So there's another person out there just like her?"

"Possibly." He said. "But there's no need to worry about that anymore. We've made changes to her mobile suit to block these quantum brainwaves. It'll never happen again."

"Hmm..." Sergei looked back at the other two. "And those two?"

"We found some interesting information on soldier Palus Eagle, actually." The scientist said, typing a few buttons on his computer to bring up her info screen. "It turns out that some of her parameters falls short of what the idealistic super-soldier is. Basically, she is a failure."

"A failure?" Sergei exclaimed.

"Yes. We also took a look at her battle recorder, but there was no outside influence that seemed to affect her." He continued. "It seems that it was actually a lack of training and confidence, as well as an unfinished experimentation that caused her to panic like that."

"So, she's just like an ordinary human?" Sergei asked.

"Similar, but she surpasses some of the basic fomalities." He replied. "Despite that, she comes short of an actual super-soldier. We have a replace-"

"I don't need a replacement." Sergei immediately said, to the scientist's shock. "It doesn't matter whether or now she's a super-soldier. The fact that she is a soldier is enough for me. But the fact she is a child isn't enough for me."

"We need children to take on these experiments so that they may live long." The scientist said. "Adults like us are frail and slowly decomposing. The institute is thinking about the future, after all."

Sergei narrowed his eyes, but said nothing more.

"Soldier Rhei Las Plaga is an interesting case, but it's nothing we haven't dealt with before." He said, to Sergei's confusion. "He simply forgot his medication. This time, we'll make sure it's placed within his mobile suit."

"I've been wondering for quite some time now, but what kind of illness does this soldier have?" Sergei asked. "I was never informed about that, or his medication."

"It's not something that you should worry about." The scientist replied. "As long as this super-soldier has his medicine, then all will go well. You don't need to know his personal details."

"...I just don't understand." Sergei said. "Why must you put children into the battlefield?"

The scientist sensed his hostility, and answered, "If that organization, Celestial Being, never came to existence, our research would have never come to fruition."

"Everything must lead back to that group, huh?"

* * *

><p><em>AEU French Capital, French Ministry of Foreign Affairs<em>

Marina Ismail walked inside this pre-modern building, styled like a post-modern castle. This was her first stop in her international tour and she wanted to make a good impression on the French Minister. And she did, but...

"Technical assistance for solar power generation?" The French minister had repeated what Marina had just said.

"Yes. We'd like to request for your assistance with that." She said with a bow.

The minister sighed, prompting Marina to lower her eyes. He replied, "We'd like to help you with this, but right now your country is very unstable. Without a guarantee that our technicians will receive proper protection, we won't get permission from the assembly. Besides, the AEU's elevator isn't fully operational. I don't know if we'll send our technicians anywhere else."

"Is that so?" Marina asked, smiling sadly.

"But we will make sure that we continually provide food to Azadistan." He said, reassuring her.

"Thank you."

And as she entered her limosine to continue her tour, the minister muttered, "A young princess taking part in the unfamiliar world of foreign policy in order to protect her country. I feel sorry for her, but we can't afford charity. It's all up to Moralia."

* * *

><p>Francesca slid her boots on, straightening herself out as she did small poses in front of her mirror. It was the weekend and she was determined to relax and not think about school. She stretched a little and opened the door.<p>

Then she heard another door open too. She blinked and turned to see Souji walk out of his apartment at the exact same time. She said, "Hey! You're Souji, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Souji turned and saw Francesca as well. "Oh, yes. And you're Francesca Apokata, right?"

"That's right." She said, smiling. "Are you going out with your friends as well?"

"Er... something like that."

Souji had to go soon. He was ordered to head straight towards CB's island to retrieve new weapons that Alauda and Exusia would be upgraded with. For some reason, the main engineer kept Alauda with him because he wanted to install a new system in it. So he had to meet with Setsuna (who had probably already left) so he could hitch a ride.

"We're growing up real fast." Francesca said, a reminiscing tone in her voice. "Soon, we'll be adults, working, aging, and more. It's kind of sad."

Souji frowned. This girl definitely wasn't Rachel. He's seen her excited before, but not as crazy as Rachel. She had an air of maturity and wisdom too, despite her young age. It was kind of nice to be around her. Too bad Souji felt no attraction towards her. Hopefully, she wouldn't end up on the battlefield one day.

"Ah! Sorry for ranting like that!" Francesca quickly said, a small blush on her face.

"That's alright." Souji said, softly smiling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the orbital elevator Heaven's Pillar, Sumeragi, Christina and Feldt were heading towards the surface. Feldt began explaining the circumstances surrounding Moralia.<p>

"The Moralian Republic: Founded twenty-three years ago in 2284, it is a small country within Southern Europe. The population is relatively low at 180,000 people but over three million foreign workers live within the country's borders. PMCs account for twenty percent of four thousand private companies, which stands for Private Military Company. These PMCs use actual military deployments, train soldiers, transport weapons, and logistical support, based on the business models of profit."

"That's going overboard, Feldt." Sumeragi said.

"Just doing my job." She replied, nonchantly.

"Ms. Sumeragi, Moralia is a country that developed by inviting PMCs and treating them favorably, right?" Christina asked. "Then why have we never considered them a target until now?"

"If wars around the world lower, their businesses would never survive." Sumeragi explained. "But it sure would've been nice if they ended up self-destructing."

* * *

><p>At the exact time, Lichty rubbed his hands with a wide grin on his face. This was the chance he has been waiting for. The day all the girls would leave so that he could execute his master plan: enter Christina's room and find her diary.<p>

He had one true reason for doing this: all he wanted to know is what she thought of him. If she liked him, Lichty would have the courage to ask her on a date. But he also wanted to know what her room looked like. And maybe he could find something more personal than her diary.

He went into the Ptolemaios's control room and deactivated all the locks to the rooms. Then he crawled towards Christina's room and opened it. His body was shaking with fear and excitement, but this was the only chance he'd have in a long time.

Chrstina's room was a little more messy than he expected. Clothes were scattered all over the place, and papers and books sprawled across her desk. Her computer junk was laid across the floor and one laptop sat on her bed, undergarments resting on them.

Lichty thought carefully. Christina was a computer-type person, so he believed her diary would be in her computer. And her laptop happened to be on her bed, making him hypothesize that her diary was in that one. So he crawled towards the laptop and reached for it, picking up her panties to get to it...

"What are you doing, Lichty?" Dr. Joyce B. Moreno asked from outside the room, causing Lichty to jump up and scream.

"What the?" Lasse said, peeking into the room as well. "What are you doing? And why are you holding Christina's underwear?"

"Eh?" Lichty gasped as he realized he was still clutching her orange panties. "Oh no! This is-"

"Oh, I understand." Lasse said.

"As do I." Dr. Moreno added. "Lichty has an underwear fetish. Either that, or he is a pervert."

"WHAT?" Lichty yelled. "NO!"

Lasse shook his head disapprovingly. "This just _has _to be reported to the girls at once. I propose we do it right now.

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

><p>"Hi, Mr. Katagiri." Julia said as she walked into the room. He was the only one inside the MS warehouse, doing research on his computer. She walked in, handing him a cup of coffee.<p>

"Good evening, Ms. Reeves." He said, smiling. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." She replied. "What are you looking at?"

"I've been monitoring Moralia's actions for quite some time, and I believe I have enough evidence to hypothesize that Celestial Being will intervene there."

"Oh?" Julia blinked in surprise.

"I'm a little surprised that Celestial Being has decided to act now though, considering that Moralia has had PMCs for quite some time." Billy said. "But Moralia has accepted the AEU's offer for military support. They need the PMCs if the AEU wants to continue their space development project, but since the PMCs promote war, Celestial Being won't just leave them be. Moralia also wants to save their economy, and they need PMCs as well."

"It's a horrible situation, huh?" Julia said. "If Moralia gives up their PMCs, their economy will certainly crash. But if they don't Celestial Being will intervene."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>At the Moralian Air Force Base, Peter flew over the soldiers in his new custom Enact, the Valiant. The air force stared up in wonder at the new mobile suit as they compared it to their cheap Hellions.<p>

Peter twiddled with the control stick to make sure it wasn't stiff. He was a little nervous. It was his first official battle against the Gundams, and he wanted to be prepared to fight the sniper one. Hopefully, the Valiant would be enough to take it on.

He had heard another interesting thing. An unknown mobile suit pilot who supposedly was trained secretly would be doing a recon mission here, trying to obtain info about the Gundams. He's supposed to be some legendary pilot who's skills surpass Graham Aker and Julia Reeves, but he felt that to be going overboard. He's never even heard of a guy called 'L' anyway.

The Valiant landed safely onto the runway in it's fighter mode next to another Enact. Peter blinked in surprise: He thought he was the first one there. He hopped out of his cockpit and looked at the other to see a familiar face. "Chip!"

Chip gave him a wide grin. "Hey Lieutenant!"

"I didn't expect you to come here." Peter said.

"Me neither." Chip replied. "They picked a few teams and individuals at random, and I happened to be the lucky winner. Isn't that wonderful?"

"The best." Peter said, grinning as well.

This was nice. It's been awhile since Peter had saw his old friend. He grew up with Chip and Dale, and the three decided to join the military because they were great mobile suit simulation pilots. They became feared as the 'Hellion pilots who raised hell', because of their chaotic battle style and never-give-up attitudes. They had great times playing poker, gambling for extra sausages, keeping the rats of their bed... that was the life. And now, Dale was gone. And Peter and Chip would be left to fight his killers.

"Did you hear Colasour was sent here too?" Chip said, an irritated look on his face. "That guy's gonna get hurt. And just after he got released from the hospital too!"

"Now, now." Peter said. "We all lost to the Gundams once before. He just happened to face a more humiliating defeat then all of us. More than our duty, I'm sure all the soldiers here have a grudge against Celestial Being."

"_**YA-HOOOOOOOO**_!" A familiar yell tore through the skies, prompting everyone to look up.

Three Enacts flew through the air. One of them was the new AEU Enact Commander Type, presumed to be piloted by Patrick. The only outward difference in appearance was it's head, with a slightly different design. Other than that, it looked exactly like the regular Enact. Peter felt that it was rushed in development and it could've been much more effective than it is now.

"Speak of the devil." Chip said.

The three Enacts flew at a dangerously close distance to a building before landing on the same runway as the other two with flaunt style. The Moralian soldiers frowned, confused and horrified. They wondered if this guy would be strong enough to protect them.

Patrick immediately popped out of his Enact, rudely pointing his fingers at the soldiers, saying, "Yo! I'm Patrick Colasour, the AEU's ace! I'm here to help you, Moralia!"

"What a jerk..." One soldier murmured.

"He's got some nerve."

"Well. Colasour certainly has left a first impression on Moralia, hasn't he?" Chip said with a smirk.

"Yup."

Suddenly, they felt heat and air combined as another mobile suit zoomed overhead the other pilots. All the pilots looked up again, their heads aching from all the looking, and saw a strange sight. This Enact was painted blue rather than green, and it's gray parts were painted yellow. The letter 'L' was painted on it's left shoulder.

"Is that the mobile suit pilot genius I heard was coming?" Peter murmured.

"Wow." Chip said. "In terms of flashiness, he exceeds Colasour."

"Hey! What the heck is that?" Patrick yelled as he jumped off his mobile suit, running towards the other two. "That mobile suit Enact has a wierd look to it! What's going on?"

"L?" Peter said.

The Enact switched to fighter mode and made a quiet landing onto the same runway as the other pilots. Everyone looked in wonder to see who this amazing mobile suit pilot was. They expected a buff, six foot man with an unshaved appearance. So you can imagine the extremely shocked looks on their face when they saw what he actually looked like.

He wasn't even wearing a jumpsuit. He had spiky black hair with slightly blue highlights, although you had to squint to see. He had pale white skin, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. But the most standout feature was his eyes, as big and shaped to look like a fish's. He looked very creepy and sleep-deprived, evidence by the bags under his eyes.

He slouched down and looked at Patrick, Peter and Chip. He said nothing and stared at them.

"Umm..." Peter stepped forward, saying, "L?"

"Yes, that's what I'm called." He answered with such a lazy voice. "But to be honest, that name is just a cover. My actual name is Lamont. Lamont Louis."

"Lamont?" Patrick said, frowning. "Are you from Wales?"

"Such information is irrelevant." Lamont replied, to Patrick's irritation. "I'm here not to fight against the Gundams. I'm here to gain information on them by observing their habits and such. The chances of the AEU and Moralian forces achieving victory is low, at least to my hypothesis."

"I'm sure you're not the only one thinking that." Chip replied.

"But these deaths won't be meaningless." Lamont said. "If we obtain battle data from the Gundams, we will be one step closer to defeating Celestial Being. I'm quite positive on that."

They nodded.

"I don't like Celestial Being. Their creed that killing soldiers to obtain world peace is contradictory. And I hate hypocrites. Especially hypocrites who have force that can overpower anyone they face. They're nothing but bullies." Lamont said, then his mouth curled into a smile. "Let's show Celestial Being what justice truly is."

"Y-Yeah!" Chip said, more hyped that Lamont agreed with all of them. "We can do this."

"Hurry up and show your faces, Gundams!" Patrick exclaimed, grinning. "We'll beat you guys up!"

Peter smiled, then whispered to Lamont, "But you just said that you don't believe we can beat Celestial Being the way we are."

"I know, but a pep talk never hurt anyone."

* * *

><p>Back at Wang Liu Mei's mansion, the young woman sat on a chair viewing the ocean past her private flower bushes and palm trees. Liu Mei was rich enough to afford stuff like this because she inherited the Wang fortune. It was enough that she could support Celestial Being financially.<p>

"Moralia and the AEU are performing a joint military drill?" Liu Mei repeated what Hong Long had said as she put down her cup of tea.

"It's on scale of a full regiment." Hong Long explained. "An alliance of PMCs is also taking part in this operation. And I've gotten word that they've hired a privately trained professional to lend his support in all this. Adding all this together, they are estimated to have over one hundred and thirty mobile suits."

Liu Mei stood up, saying, "It's a full scale operation. The world will be forced to look at Celestial Being from a closer view."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting at the hotel where Sumeragi and the girls were staying. They would be heading to Wang Liu Mei's mansion the next day to begin the mission, so they reserved a top-class hotel. Despite that, Christina was extremely bored and Feldt typed on her computer, silent. Sumeragi entered the room and frowned at the quiet girls.<p>

Christina couldn't take the quietness anymore. She instantly leaned up and said, "Ms. Sumeragi! Our flight is tomorrow, so can we do whatever until then?"

"Is that what you want?" Sumeragi said. "Alright then. Go ahead."

"Yay!" She said, then got up and grabbed Feldt's hand. "Let's go shopping, Feldt!"

"I haven't verified the mission plan yet." Feldt replied.

"Come on! Let's go!" Christina yelled, yanking Feldt from her computer and trudged towards the door. "You'll have lots of fun! Besides, the more interventions we commit, the more inflation will skyrocket!"

"The data analysis...!" Feldt argued.

"Alright then! See you Ms. Sumeragi!" Christina said, shutting the door behind her.

Sumeragi smiled as she shut the door behind her, and said, "Now then. Time to get a drink."

* * *

><p>Exusia flew towards Celestial Being's island, with Souji crammed in the cockpit. The Gundams were not made for two people to ride in, unless one person laid on the others lap. And this is no yaoi fanfic okay?<p>

The Gundam landed beside a cliff, and were greeted by Lockon and a pale-skinned man with black hair. He is Ian Vashti, the main engineer in charge of Celestial Being's Gundams' maintenance. Despite his old age, he was quite kind and was a family man. Souji was aware that his wife and daughter were part of Celestial Being as well.

"Hey! It's Mr. Ian!" Souji exclaimed as he hopped out of Exusia. "Where's Alauda?"

"No 'hi' for me?" Lockon asked, smiling. "But I guess I'd be excited too, knowing that my Gundam is getting a present."

"Hey Setsuna. Souji." Ian Vashti said. "I want to show you Exusia's and Alauda's upgrades."

"Upgrade?" "Present?" The two Meisters asked in unison.

"Look. I've already equipped Dynames with it's upgrades." Ian said, pointing to Lockon's Gundam behind him. It was now cloaked with two huge shields with the same color. "Those are the GN Full Shields, designed to give Dynames full protection while sniping.

"It's a big help." Lockon remarked.

"What about Alauda?" Souji interrupted, staring at his mobile suit. "It looks exactly the same."

"Externally, it looks the same." Ian said. "First, I want to direct your attention to this." He pressed a button on his remote, and a huge container on his truck opened up to reveal a spiked ball attached to a chain. "This is the GN Hammer, a specialized flail for ranged combat. It was originally used by the Alauda and Exusia's predecessor, the Astraea."

"That's a hammer?" Souji asked. "And wait. Is that it for my upgrades?"

"Of course not." Ian said, chuckling. "I told you I'd install a special program into Alauda, didn't I? But I have to tell you, this system might prove to be... a little fatal."

"Huh?"

"It's called Eclatant Lumiere." Ian explained. "It removes all armor from Alauda, but they are still connected to it through special GN chains and magnetic coating. You'll see what I mean later. With all it's armor released, it will emit a slightly different GN particle that will emphasize extreme speed more than any other funtion."

"Seriously? Amazing!" Souji exclaimed. "I want to use it-"

Ian shook his head, saying, "But the strain of using this program could prove fatal. It could destroy your flesh, and worse, rip out your innards if abused."

"Oh..." Souji drooped his head, a little sad.

"It disregards the pilot's safety, so it should be used as a last resort." Ian continued. "But I assure you that the speed of Eclatant Lumiere can easily overwhelm a group of enemies in case of desperate times. It also takes time before your organs can't handle the strain of the system, so you may be able to use it a couple of times. Otherwise, you might die."

"DIE?" Souji said, gasping.

"That's why you don't abuse it." Ian said. "Now, as for Setsuna..."

The second container on the back of the truck opened up, revealing Exusia's GN Claymore, but with a few differences. It was a little slimmer, and a rifle attached to the left side of the blade. The blade curved in order to be held like a gun.

"This is the upgrade to your GN Claymore, Setsuna. This was supposed to be it's actual form, but time restraints caused us to put a hold on this project." Ian revealed. "The GN Sword Rifle is it's name. In addition to being able to fire beams, it also possesses even more super-compressed GN particles that can easily cut through a three-meter-thick e-carbon plate. So, what do you think?"

"GN Sword Rifle..." Setsuna murmured. His voice was monotone, but his eyes showed a twinkle of awe.

"It's no Seven Swords that the original Exusia was supposed to be equipped with," Lockon said. "But it's certainly an improvement to our forces."

Setsuna closed his eyes and began to walk towards Exusia, without giving any regards to Ian.

The engineer frowned, saying, "What's with him? I rushed to this island to reveal the Gundams' new weapons and-"

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Ian." Souji said. "Setsuna just isn't the type to say 'thanks'. But he is grateful. He is in love with that Gundam after all."

"He sure is." Lockon said. "He thinks he's a Gundam."

"Exusia..." Setsuna whispered. "My Gundam..."

Suddenly, six bright lights flashed above them. Adunai (with it's Chest Flyer and Leg Flyer), Virtue, Kyrios, and Phasma flew down from the sky, enveloped with sparkling green lights. They had just exited the atmosphere and were now heading towards the island.

"They're here!" Souji exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>A Hotel in AEU Territory<em>

Sumeragi leaned against the lonely bar table, watching a news report from her telescreen. Her wine sat idly next to the screen. Sumeragi was an avid drinker, and she knew when to overdrink and when not to. Besides, she was a little more concerned with the news more than her beloved wine.

"_On JNN News today, a special report on the military exercise taking place in the Moralian Republic conducted jointly with the AEU forces, codenamed, "Operation Dawn._" The newswoman said. "_Over a hundred mobile suits from all the involved forces were brought in, but what need is there to perform such a large-scale operation_?"

Sumeragi sighed, her thoughts exactly. She finally picked up her small wine glass and took a sip.

"Does this interest you?"

She blinked, turning around to see a white-suited Billy Katagiri standing near her. "Hey."

Sumeragi, a little surprised, gave him a small smile. As the waiter asked for his drink, she immediately turned off the telescreen, hoping not to get into an unfavorable discussion.

He took a seat next to her and asked, "What do you think of Moralia's recent actions?"

"Let's not talk about that." Sumeragi said, attempting to change the subject. "We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Since graduate school, huh?" He reminisced. "How long has it been?"

"Don't bring that up!" She exclaimed. "My age'll become obvious!"

Billy chuckled as the waiter handed him his drink. "I know your age."

"When a woman reveals her age, some of her youth is lost." She explained.

"Do you have the data to support this theory?"

She giggled. "You haven't changed at all, Billy."

As the moon began to rise in the dark night sky, Billy became more influenced by the alcohol. He began talking about more private things, such as the Union's militaristic intentions. Sumeragi wasn't surprised that the Union had developed a special task force to deal with the Gundams though. But that wasn't the first thing to come into her mind...

"Anti-Gundam Investigative Force?" Sumeragi exclaimed, laughing. "What kind of name is that?"

"Well, it was formed just recently, and we haven't come up with a formal name." Billy replied, sinking into the depths of alcohol.

"Are you assigned to this task force?"

"It's not just me." He said. "The legendary Reeves Team is in on this, and even professor Ralph Eifman."

"That famous professor?"

"He's already caught on with the concept of the particles the Gundams emit from their backs." Billy said.

"That sounds... interesting." Sumeragi said, more focused now. "What kind of particle is it?"

"He won't tell any of us." Billy answered. "But let's not talk about that right now. What have you been up to for the past few years?"

"Um... just a couple of things."

Then, Billy's tone turned slightly grave. "...About that time..."

"I've already forgotten about it." Sumeragi quickly said.

"...I see." Billy said. He put his hand on Sumeragi's softly. "That's fine. I'm just glad we were able to meet again."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the same exact hotel, Marina sat at the small desk talking to Shirin. The first day of the international tour hadn't produced splended results and Marina wasn't exactly in an optimistic mood.<p>

"_As we predicted, we were only able to gain food support_." Shirin communicated over her telecomputer.

"Don't say it as if it was some forgone prophecy." Marina said. "We need to obtain technical support somehow."

"I'm pretty sure you know from the news reports by now. Celestial Being is about to confront Moralia." Shirin said. "So if the war situation is likely to continue, I want you to return immediately."

* * *

><p>Moralia's military base was very busy. They began to line up different colored Hellions to make it look like a joint military exercise, when in reality they were preparing for battle. Several rows and lines of Hellions stretched the entire military grounds.<p>

"A joint exercise?" Ali Al-Saachez said with a laugh. "I never would've thought the AEU would take part in something like that."

"Well, this is a result of diplomatic efforts." The AEU ambassador said as the three entered a mobile suit warehouse. Sepehr followed cautiously. "We can't always get the short end of the stick. The AEU needs to put in some effort as well."

"No kidding."

"What is this place, boss?" Sepehr asked.

"It's a PMC Weapons Hanger. It's where you and I will be getting our new weapons." Ali replied with a grin. "We've been specifically requested to use these weapons as we fight the Gundams."

The lights were put on to reveal two Enacts in fighter mode sitting idly in front of them. One was painted dark blue and dark silver trim. The other was yellow with dark silver trim.

"I want you two to use these machines." The ambassador said.

"That's the Enact, right?" Sepehr asked. "So why are they placed in a private hanger?"

"These aren't normal Enacts." The man said. "Originally, it was a testing machine, but it's been tuned up to perform better than normal mobile suits."

"The AEU wants me to beat a Gundam with this?" Ali asked, feeling his new mobile suit.

"Capture one."

"That's easier said than done."

"We're prepared to pay you enough so that you can live comfortably for the rest of your life." The ambassador responded, much to Sepehr and Ali's surprise.

Ali whistled. "That's very enticing."

_Would the boss take it? _Sepehr wondered. _No. The real question is, will he decide to live comfortably for the rest of his life? Because this man is like a predator. He can't stop seeking his prey..._

* * *

><p>Hong Long pulled the car over as it arrived at Wang Liu Mei's mansion. Sumeragi, Feldt, and Christina walked out to be greeted by Liu Mei. This was where the operations base for this mission would be held at.<p>

In the bar room of the mansion, two big computers sat in the middle of the room. Christina and Feldt took out two memory drives and inserted it into the computer, with several maps of Moralia being displayed.

"Impressive, Ms. Liu Mei." Sumeragi said. "This is all very excellent."

"Thank you."

Hong Long blinked as he saw another map of Moralia displayed. "This shows how the Moralian and AEU forces are being deployed."

"The PMC Trust as well, and this is all in real time." Sumeragi added.

Feldt looked over to Christina, asking, "Where did you find the time to hack them?"

"Before breakfast." Christina replied, winking.

"The mission will begin at zero hundred hours as planned." Sumeragi commanded. "Our targets are anything hostile against us."

"Roger."

* * *

><p><em>Anti-Gundam Investigative Force Room<em>

The base of operations for this task force was lively as ever. They were also about to use this opportunity to study their battle habits and strategies, and hopefully find a weakness against them. TV screens were plastered all over the wall, and stacks of books in the island desk.

Eifman put down a book entitled 'Studies of Special Particle as Gundam's Appearance' when Billy told him about his encounter with Sumeragi. "Is that right? You met up with Kujo? How was she?"

"She was great." Billy replied.

"Did you discuss the incident?"

"She told me she had forgotten all about it." Billy said, smiling softly.

"I've heard of Kujo before." Raven murmured. "Wasn't there some incident involving a woman like her acting as a tactical forecaster?"

"Ah...!" Simon gasped as a new screen appeared on his computer. "We have visual confirmation of the Gundams. I'm bringing them up on the monitor!"

Seven screens appeared on the big monitor, showing the seven Gundams. A few of them were equipped with new armaments.

"They have new weapons!" Howard exclaimed.

"Those aren't in our data." Daryl also added.

"That just means Celestial Being is getting serious." Graham muttered.

Amina also stared at the screen, looking at the red mobile suit. It held a flail in it's hands, it's glowing green eyes looking ahead. "Emir..."

* * *

><p>A lone Enact flew in the sky, spotting the Gundams. "<em>Gundams have been visually confirmed. Point A4576<em>."

"_They've spotted us! I'm so excited_!" Rachel exclaimed.

"_Listen up, Meisters! Act according to your mission plan only_!" Lockon shouted. "_Keep the coded line open at all times. Expect mission plan revisions from Ms. Sumeragi too_."

"_Roger_." All the Meisters said.

The Gundams then split up in different directions, and with that, the mission has begun.

* * *

><p>Back at the university, several concerned students looked anxiously at the huge monitor in the cafeteria, watching the news. The news reported that the battle at Moralia had just started, and were questioning Moralia's intents by doing this joint exercise.<p>

"Who are they doing this?" Saji muttered.

"Huh?" Louise said.

"Don't you think this is wrong, Louise?" Saji said. "Celestial Being rescued us, but now they're starting a war themselves. Doing that won't change the world. It'll just create hate. They'll plunge the Earth into chaos."

* * *

><p>Kyrios and Adunai flew towards a small valley near the base, with a group of airborne Hellions awaiting them.<p>

"_Two _e_nemy squadrons found in E332_." Allelujah said. "_It's just like what Ms. Sumeragi said_...!"

Kyrios quickly fired it's GN Submachine Gun below it's cockpit, with all the Hellions spreading into different directions. This was what Allelujah wanted though, as it's Tail Unit opened up revealing several guided missiles that smashed into the Hellions, killing them!

Adunai flew at the side, launching GN Missiles at the enemies around it. It took down a few of them, but most had just seen Kyrios killing off their teammates and decided not to fly behind it. They rapidly fired their linear rifles at Adunai, but the Gundam dodged the blasts easily. It converted to mobile suit form and fired it's GN Mega Cannon at the rest of them, killing several of them. Then it switched to it's double beam rifle, taking out the rest.

* * *

><p>"Enemy formations destroyed." Feldt reported. "Kyrios and Adunai. No change in mission plan."<p>

"_Roger_." Allelujah communicated. "_Continuing intervention_."

"_Roger_." Origen replied.

"_Dynames, Virtue, and Phasma are switching to armed intervention in D883_." Christina reported.

* * *

><p>D883 was the Moralian air force base itself, and sending three Gundams there was overkill.<p>

"_TAKE THIS_!" Rachel roared as she hacked away on a Hellion, destroying it. "_Hahahahaha! The grim reaper is back_!"

Several more appeared behind her, causing Phasma to turn and aim it's beam cannon at them. Some got the message and attempted to run away, only to be grappled by it's extendable claw arm and blasted to bits! When she got tired of the cannon, she went back to her scythe and began slicing away. The Hellions took to the sky again and when they turned around, the Gundam wasn't there.

"_Did we lose the Gundam_?" One of the Hellion pilots asked.

"_...No you didn't_..."

Every one of them gasped as Phasma materialized in the sky, right in the middle of all the Hellions! Phasma spun like a tornado, slicing them all in a circular motion! They didn't have the time to scream in fright, as the Hellion corpses fell from the sky.

"_Hmm..._" Lamont was in deep thought as he observed Phasma from afar. "_It's a fact that the Gundams are low in number. It's also a fact that they were designed for stealth operations, given that they can disable communications and radars. Therefore, I believe that this Gundam in particular has a specialized stealth system that allows it to move while unmaterialized_."

"_Do you have any idea why_?" William communicated.

"_Perhaps that particle on their back may be key_." Lamont replied, biting his nail. "_It's a scary thought that a Gundam can move, invisible to the naked eye. William, I'm going to fight it and see just how powerful it is_."

"_Be safe, Master_," Was William's response.

The Integrity (which was the name of Lamont's Enact) switched to mobile suit form and flew towards Phasma at full speeds. Although Rachel took a quick glance at it, she didn't think the enemy was that powerful until it rammed at her! She screamed as the Integrity began falling towards the ground!

"_You bastard_!" She screamed, trying to slice it with her scythe.

The Integrity turned to the side to dodge the scythe, firing it's linear rifle at the Gundam repeatedly. In retaliation, Phasma fired it's GN Missiles at the Enact, but Integrity shot most of them away. The ones it couldn't shoot it dodged.

"_Amazing_." Lamont muttered. "_The Gundam is indeed powerful, but its pilot has the mentality of a child_."

"_Why you_...!" Rachel yelled. "_Take this_!"

Phasma's GN particles began to fully envelop it until it disappeared from Lamont's view. His eyes widened, and he quickly switched back to fighter mode, flying away as fast as he could.

"_I'm not going to let you go free_!" Rachel roared.

"_I see the Gundam is gullible as well_." Lamont said, slowly grinning. The tail unit attached to the Integrity's thrusters immediately opened up, with several missiles being fired at the exact spot the Gundam disappeared.

Rachel was slow to react as the missiles crashed into her Gundam, creating a smokescreen explosion! The smoke covered her main camera leaving her unable to see anything. She quickly directed Phasma out of the smokescreen, but she couldn't locate the Enact afterwards.

"_Awww_..." Rachel said.

The Integrity was successful in escaping the Gundam's clutches by hiding in the cliffs of a nearby mountain, but its pilot wasn't in any mood to fight it again. He was also suffering from Gundam shock, his entire body shaking from head to toe.

He pressed a button, opening communications. "_William. I'm going to analyze the Gundams' actions from here_."

"_Were they that strong, Master_?"

"_...Yes_."

Back at the base, Dynames stood in the middle of the warehouse area being shot repeatedly be Hellion fire. But thanks to the GN Full Shields covering it's body, none of the bullets were able to strike it. The Hellion pilots were in panic mode because of their fearful knowledge of the Gundam, and wasn't even thinking strategy as they fired at an unpenatrable target.

"_Hmph_!" Lockon scowled, then he grinned. "_Sniping the targets_!"

Dynames lunged forward, all verniers activated, toward the Hellions. They immediately spread out as Dynames drew it's GN Beam Pistols from the holsters next to it's knees, firing several beams at the one behind it. It crumbled as it exploded.

Another Hellion circled behind it, firing it's linear rifle at the back of Dynames. Then it's pilot gasped as the shields at the front of the Gundam slid to it's sides, blocking the bullets!

"_You think you can hit me like that_?" Lockon mocked.

Dynames spun around and fired at Hellion's rifle, destroying it. The Hellion attempted to retreat, but Dynames continually stalked the mobile suit. Feeling like the Gundam was mocking him, the Hellion stood it's ground and tried stabbing Dynames with it's sonic blade. Dynames shot the blade then smashed its arm away with it's pistol, blasting it's other arm away before pointing the gun at it's head. The Hellion pilot immediately froze as Dynames commended judgement on the poor mobile suit.

The other three Hellions fired missiles at Dynames and the already-deceased Hellion, but the Gundam managed to jump up as the missiles struck the corpse. Dynames flew right in front of the sun, causing all the Hellion pilots to squint! Dynames rapidly fired both its pistols, destroying one of the Hellions.

The Gundam quickly swiched to it's sniper rifle, the 'V' emblem on its forehead dropping to reveal a scope. And with complete and utter accuracy, he shot and stuck down the rest of the Hellions with one blast each.

"_GUNDAM_!"

Lockon's eyes widened as he heard that familiar voice, and turned to see a dark-green Enact flying it's way. The Valiant leveled it's linear shotgun and fired at the stunned Gundam. Although Dynames tried to dodge, the spread shot of the shotgun forced him back.

"_Arghh_!" Lockon yelled. "_Th- This guy! He's from last time_-"

"_It's time to get revenge for Dale... and for the last time too_!" Peter roared, firing the Valiant's shotgun, blowing Dynames back. Although the power of the shotgun was unable to do any actual damage to the Gundam, it was strong enough to push it back. And once it's back hit the wall of a warehouse...

"_Shit_!" Lockon exclaimed as soon as Dynames hit the wall.

"_Bastard_!" Peter roared a battle cry, drawing the Valiant's sonic blade and attempted to stab right through Dynames's torso!

Suddenly, Dynames's Full Shield slid to protect the torso, deflecting the Valiant's blade. Peter gasped as the Gundam drew it's pistols and rapidly fired at the Enact. The Valiant flew back and fired it's shotgun in retaliation, but the beam pistols' power overwhelmed its might. Peter ended up retreating, but the Gundam attempted to stalk the mobile suit just like it did the Hellion.

Dynames suddenly stopped. Peter thought this as a chance to escape when he saw, to his horror, the Gundam leveling it's rifle. The Valiant tried to fly out of harm's way, but Lockon was no amateur. He calmly aimed at the Valiant as it tried to fly away. Peter saw his life flash before his eyes as the beam fired right towards him...

"_Run... Peter_..."

An explosion occured. But Peter was still alive. An explosion had occured right in front of him. But he was still alive. So who took the blow...?

Peter already knew, but he couldn't believe it. Chip, his best friend, his closest comrade, the one who stuck by him thick and thin... sacrificed himself to save the Valiant.

Peter's whole body shook with rage and fear at the same time. He wanted to take revenge, but he couldn't. That's not what his friend wanted. And he was in no condition to fight back. As Dynames attempted to blindly fire its rifle through the smoke, Peter quickly retreated, but not without muttering these words...

"_I WILL KILL THE GUNDAM.._."

Meanwhile, Virtue had finally landed in the base with a large, rumbling quake. All the Hellions took to the sky in fear of seeing what Dynames and Phasma had done to their comrades. A few Hellions, however, wanted to take revenge and stood their ground against the towering Gundam.

Tieria was hardly fazed. "_Virtue, eliminating Hellion squad_."

Virtue picked up it's GN Bazooka, aiming it towards the sky. A gigantic amount of particles filled up, and before the grounded Hellions could escape, Virtue fired a massive beam that destroyed everything in its path! Several explosions occured on the ground as well as the sky.

Patrick in his Enact as well as two other Enacts flew above the destroyed Hellions. He had a cocky grin on his face. "_I found you! You're a different type than the others, but you're a Gundam too, right? That means you're my enemy_!"

"_Enemy mobile suits approaching rapidly from G653_." Feldt reported.

"_Roger_." Tieria said, Virtue's shoulder-mounted double-barrel GN Cannons aiming straight at the three Enacts. "_I will eliminate the targets_."

Each cannon charged up with GN particles much faster than the bazooka, and fired a huge blast not as massive, but quite deadly. Patrick gasped and quickly maneuvered out of the way as his two comrades were wiped away by the blast! Although he didn't die, the boosters got hit, sending him spiraling to the ground.

"_WHAT JUST HAPPENED_?" He screamed as he was sent down.

"_Continuing mission_." Tieria said.

* * *

><p>"Virtue, Phase One cleared. Now proceeding to Phase Two." Christina reported.<p>

"Kyrios and Adunai have dealt with the aerial forces." Feldt added. "Moving onto Phase Two."

"Alter Dynames's and Phasma's mission toC5." Sumeragi said.

"Roger."

"So this is the power of the Gundam Meisters..." Wang Liu Mei said in awe.

"We've only just begun." Sumeragi said. "What's Exusia and Alauda's status?"

"They're both engaging enemy squadrons at T554 according to plan." Christina replied.

* * *

><p>At an isolated area outside of the Moralian air base, Alauda and Exusia were commencing combat with the rest of the Hellion teams. Both were having an easy time with the mobile suits, but they were using this experience more as a testing ground rather than a mission.<p>

Alauda swung its flail in the air as if to mock the Hellions. The pilots got aggravated, but they weren't idiots. They wouldn't step in without a strategy. So, Souji decided to take the preemptive action. He spun the GN Hammer even faster and threw it at the Hellion in front of him! His enemy quickly dodged and flew away, only for Alauda to spin around and strike it to the ground, crushing it with the spikes of the ball.

Exusia flew right in front of a Hellion, slicing it in half with it's new GN Sword Rifle. The two Hellions on the ground fired their linear guns rapidly at the descending Gundam, prompting Exusia to fire two beams from the rifle portion of the blade, the two beams taking them out. Two more Hellions attempted to stab him from both sides, but Exusia did a spin attack, slicing the two through the torso!

The remaining Hellions ran towards the Gundam, attempting to surround it from all sides. Exusia dropped its shield, sheathed its blade and fired it's machine cannons at the two in front of it, pumping the two with beam spam! Then the Gundam turned around, beam sabers in hand, slicing the remaining two in half!

"_There you are, Gundam_!"

Setsuna blinked, surprised to hear a mobile suit pilot's communications open. He turned to the sky to see a yellow Enact flying towards him. Setsuna was a little surprised by the bright colors, but figured that the pilot was some wannabe hot-shot and took towards the sky.

"_I'm gonna make you mine_!" The Enact pilot roared, drawing the Enact's sonic blade and activating it's vibroblade. Setsuna had encounted something like this before, and easily swatted the blade away with his beam saber. But this was what the pilot wanted, as rocket anchors were shot out from it's forearms and ankles, wrapping around the Gundam!

"_What_?" Setsuna gasped.

"_That was way too easy_!" The Enact pilot yelled, howling with laughter. "_You Gundams suck_!"

Setsuna frowned. Not because of the Enact pilot's attitude, but because of his voice. He recognized it from somewhere, but he couldn't remember anyone recent. He thought back to Krugis, thinking it was someone from his terrorist days. Then he remembered one in particular... one who had a huge crush on one of Setsuna's friends.

"_Sepehr... Sepehr Khan_!" Setsuna yelled, opening his communications.

"_Eh? How do you know my name_?" Sepehr questioned. "_And why do I recognize your voice?... Wait... You're Soran Ibraham, aren't you? You're the guy who hung out with my Amina and that bastard Emir_!"

That was definitely Sepehr. The only guy crazy enough to seduce a young girl in the midst of combat was Sepehr Khan, Ali-Al Saachez's right hand man. Setsuna knew he was a good mobile suit pilot, but he couldn't believe he would team up with the AEU.

"_What are you doing here_?" Setsuna demanded. "_And where's Ali-Al Saachez_?"

"_Huh? You haven't seen him yet_?" Sepehr said. "_He's somewhere in the battlefield, trying to find one of you! But I'm the one asking the questions! Why are you piloting a Gundam? And where's Emir and Amina? Are they Gundam pilots too_?"

Setsuna grimaced, then fired the machine cannons straight at the Enact! Sepehr was forced to remove the rocket anchors from his mobile suit, retreating slightly.

"_Why you..._!" Sepehr yelled.

"_I don't know where Amina is_." Setsuna replied, returning the favor. "_And that's all you want to know, right? There's nothing else you want to know_."

"_Hmph_!" Sepehr scowled. "_I'm guessing Emir is a Gundam pilot, based on your voice. But I think you're telling the truth about Amina_..."

Setsuna wasted no time. He quickly tackled into the Enact to Sepehr's surprise and tried stabbing it with his beam saber. But Sepehr was no amateur. He quickly turned around and drew the Enact's other sonic blade, clashing with the saber. Although he was unable to overpower the beam blade, he managed to use it as a diversion to fire his linear rifle!

"_Urgh_!" Setsuna scowled.

"_You still fight like you did back then_." Sepehr said with a grin. "_You're still green_."

Souji was wasting every Hellion that came with the GN Hammer. He continued to swing and spin, crushing every mobile suit beneath the weight of the spiked ball. This weapon was very unique in the fact that it could be used as a long-ranged as well as short-ranged weapon. And it could easily switch functions within a few seconds, making it a very balanced weapon. This wiped away Alauda's weakness as a primarily close-ranged mobile suit.

"_I've got them all_!" Souji reported. "_I'm moving to support Set-_"

Suddenly, several bullets were fired at the ground near Alauda! The Gundam immediately flew back to evade it, but the bullet trail continued to follow him and eventually began to hit the mobile suit! Souji retracted the GN Hammer into the shield, then blocked all the bullets. He looked up and gasped, seeing a dark blue Enact hovering in the air, rapidly firing its custom blade rifle at him!

"_I-I can't take to the sky because it'll knock me back_!" Souji cried. "_What is this Enact_?"

Suddenly, the Enact stopped shooting. Alauda peeked behind its shield to see the Enact ram into it, knocking him back!

"_HAHAHA_!" The Enact pilot roared with laughter. "_That mobile suit's amazing, but the pilot isn't quite to par! What do you say you stop going easy on me, Gundam_?"

Souji took this opportunity to fly towards the sky. But he was quite shocked at this pilot's skill... and his voice.

"_Don't I know this guy..._" Souji muttered, then gasped. "_Could it be_-"

A yellow scar lighted up on the mobile suit's head, probably there for striking fear in the enemy. Souji gasped again, as the memories flooded into his brain. Memories of him, Soran and Amina being rescued by a certain red-haired man.

"_You're interfering with my business_!" He roared. "_I've got a payment due for this_!"

The Enact flew down and kicked Alauda back, causing it to slam into the ground. Souji screamed as he fell and rocked back and forth by the impact. He calmed his nerves, muttering, "_You've gotta be kidding me_..."

The enemy pointed its blade rifle at the Gundam. The red-haired man grinned. "_I'm gonna make you mine, Gundam_."

* * *

><p><strong>SO WADDYA THINK, GUYS? First of all, you might be thinking, "I waited so long for this piece of crap?" And you're probably right. The quality of this chapter is pretty low. But I figured you guys were waiting long enough, so I decided to finish it up now. School's getting a lot busy and stuff, so I don't have as much time as I used to. Hope yall forgive me!<strong>

**Anyways, this is the last of the OCs being introduced until much later. I know I kept adding OC after OC, but their purpose will come eventually. I hope you come to love these people. And that reminds me: The character Lamont is obviously based off of L Lawliet from Death Note. I created him as a recon professional mobile suit pilot and his role will be like Sumeragi's and Kati's, except he'll be on the battlefield.**

**The inspiration for the sword rifle came from another fanfic I read called Dauntless by Maileesaeya (great fic!). And before you say anything, I'm aware there already is a GN Sword Rifle used by Gundam Harute. But I couldn't exactly use GN Gunblade, because Qan(T) Full Saber uses it. And I thought sword rifle was a better name for this weapon. The GN Hammer came from Astraea, but the reason for giving Alauda this is because its a predecessor for its next generation's new weapon. And the Eclatant Lumiere will be shown later.**

**Alright! To end this chapter, I'll show you guys the specs for the new Enacts introduced!**

**AEU-09PL AEU Enact Valiant Custom  
><strong>A custom Enact, designed for the role of long-ranged combat with close-ranged capabilities. In order to complete this requested mobile suit, engineers have added a specialized linear shotgun that is used for close-quarters combat. This mobile suit also features a faster fighter mode transformation and added speed, lessening the pilot's safety in exchange for complete freedom in any action. This specialized Enact was requested and assigned to AEU Lieutenant Peter Loewen for settling his vendetta with the sniper Gundam.

**Model Number: **AEU-09PL  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Valiant  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Transfomable Aerial Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Advanced European Union  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Advanced European Union  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Peter Loewen  
><strong>Accomodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 17.6 meters  
><strong>Weight:<strong> Max gross weight 66.2 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>Solar Energy System, Hydrogen  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>Flight Mode  
><strong>Looks: <strong>Same as the Enact, but painted dark green with white trim. Its wings are more jagged and painted jade green. Its shotgun resembles a Winchester M1897.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>Custom Linear Shotgun, mounted on right hip, hand-carried in use; 2x Sonic Blade, mounted on hips, hand-carried in use; Defense Rod, mounted on left elbow;

**Comments: **I don't know if you guys guessed, but this mobile suit is named after the first shotgun Irvine uses in Final Fantasy VIII. I had already known what kind of mobile suit I wanted Peter to pilot eventually, but the idea of him facing Lockon as his main rival came a little later. Anyway, this mobile suit's shotgun is the main feature. It fires a spread, enabling it to attack a wide area in front of it, but its range is terrible. You might notice a common trend in leading close-ranged mobile suits. I don't know why, but I prefer close-ranged suits to long-ranged ones. Its power does exceed a normal linear rifle, but that doesn't mean much in fighting the Gundams. It simply means that now he can scratch their suits.

**AEU-09L AEU Enact Integrity Custom  
><strong>A custom Enact. It is the successor to L's previous Hellion mobile suit. Just like the predecessor, it is a recon mobile suit that specializes in gathering data and allowing for in-and-out combat. It has several escape capabilities to get out of a tight situation, including a tail unit that contains smokescreen missiles and hip-mounted flash grenades. Its role also includes ninja-like abilities, such as a much-looser control system to twist and turn much faster than most standard mobile suits. After the production of the Enact official began, secretly-trained soldier Lamont Louis was one of the few to receive an Enact.

**Model Number: **AEU-09L  
><strong>Code Name: <strong>Integrity  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Transformable Reconnaissance Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Advanced European Union  
><strong>Operator: <strong>Advanced European Union  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Lamont Louis  
><strong>Accomodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 17.6 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>Max gross weight 65.2 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>Solar Energy System, Hydrogen  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>Flight Mode  
><strong>Looks: <strong>Just like the Enact. Its painted blue rather than green, and its gray parts are painted yellow. A black 'L' is emblemed on its left shoulder.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>Linear Rifle, stored at the right hip, hand-carried in use; 6x Flash Grenade, three stored on each side of the waist; 2x Sonic Blade, mounted on hips, hand-carried in use; Defense Rod, mounted on left elbow;  
><strong>Optional Weapons: <strong>Tail Unit, contains smokescreen missiles or bombs;

**Comments: **The name is a little contradictory, huh? The name of this mobile suit means 'morals and ethics' while this suit's special ability is to gain information and run while spamming the enemy with flash grenades and smokescreen bombs. I didn't want to create another powerful mobile suit that could match up to the Gundams. I like to innovate with some of my characters and I think this mobile suit can fight the Gundams mentally, like brains vs. brawns matchup. I wonder if this is the kind of mobile suit L from Death Note would pilot. In terms of escaping, this mobile suit surpasses the Comet because it doesn't have much offensive options and more distraction tactics.

**AEU-09Z666 AEU Enact Sepehr Khan Custom  
><strong>A custom Enact, created for the specific use of capturing a Gundam rather than defeating a Gundam. While containing several standard weapons, this Enact mounts rocket anchors for latching onto mobile suits to restrain them. It also contains a prototype sonic javelin, with this mobile suit being the testing bed. This custom Enact was assigned to Ali-Al Saachez's right hand man, Sepehr Khan.

**Model Number: **AEU-09Z666  
><strong>Unit Type: <strong>Custom Transformable General-Purpose Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer: <strong>Advanced European Union  
><strong>Operator: <strong>PMC Trust  
><strong>Pilot: <strong>Sepehr Khan  
><strong>Accomodation: <strong>Pilot only, cockpit in torso  
><strong>Dimensions: <strong>Overall height 17.6 meters  
><strong>Weight: <strong>Max gross weight 66. 2 tons  
><strong>Armor Materials: <strong>E-Carbon  
><strong>Power Plant: <strong>Solar Energy System, Hydrogen  
><strong>Special Features: <strong>Flight Mode  
><strong>Looks: <strong>Just like the Enact. Painted yellow with dark gray.  
><strong>Weapons: <strong>Linear Rifle, stored at the right hip, hand-carried in use; Prototype Sonic Javelin, stored at rear waist, hand-carried in use; 2x Sonic Blade, mounted on hips, hand-carried in use; 4x Rocket Anchor, stored on forearms and ankles; Defense Rod, mounted on left elbow;

**Comments: **I didn't give this mobile suit a name because Saachez's suit didn't have one. I wanted to follow suit. Anyway, not much to say about this mobile suit besides the fact that this was the prototype Phasma. Phasma was supposed to have rocket anchors too, but I thought that would be more fitting to a unit without GN power. I don't know why. The javelin was to give it variety. The stealth feature was given to Phasma because I thought it might've been overpowering and strange for a AEU mobile suit to have. But I don't really have much to say about this bad boy besides all that.

**Well, the last thing I have to say is to review! Press that button down there, write what you thought, and go on with your life!**


End file.
